Nothing Stops Me Now
by SilverFlameHaze
Summary: His first memory was getting stabbed by the orphanage, his second was getting maimed by the civilians, his third was being set on fire by the ninja. No matter how many times he was tortured, he would never complain. Through it all, he will not give up. Semi-strong and smart Naruto. NaruHina. Probably, Bloodline Naruto. M-rating just in case, blame Jiraiya!
1. Facts And Warnings Before The Story

**Okay people. This story is gonna be pretty unoriginal, yet at the same time original...Reason for my very smart statement? This will have many things that many people have used before. So let me just clear this up.**

**1. Naruto will be strong. And I don't mean jounin level right out of the academy. He may be high level genin but not much else. He will be using Henge jutsu A LOT(3).  
**

**2. Naruto will be smart. Not Nara level, but between a level like Sasuke-Sakura. In this story, he is taught by Hiruzen how to read before he entered the academy. Which if standard procedure follows, was 2 years before others...which means like 4...(which makes no sense...)  
**

**3. He will be abusing the fuck out of Shadow clones and Henge. I believe that contrary to what some believe, the Henge is not supposed to be SOLID! So I believe that Naruto's use of it, is because of his highly dense chakra from the Kyuubi. And he will be messing with that technique for so long, he will undoubtedly get a nickname for it.  
**

**4. Bloodline. Naruto will probably be getting a Doujutsu. And this is not very original, I know. But I can't stop the simple fact that Bloodlines are awesome, and Naruto deserves one. As for how he gets one? Well, I have seen a theory on bloodlines throughout fan fictions that make a lot of sense...The one I will be using I do not know the original owner...So I am sorry that I can not give the credit to him/her...But you can know that the theory is NOT mine.  
**

**5. Bashing. Will I be bashing anyone in particular? Sakura. If you are a Sakura fan, unless you can honestly read a story regardless of how your favorite characters turn out(a thing that few can do...not me i cant!), L.E.A.V.E. You will not like this. Also, there will be slight Hiruzen bashing at some point, but that's just because I don't like how Naruto's childhood is...He will be forgiven at some point.  
**

**6. Sasuke...Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke...I'm having trouble determining him as a good guy or a bad guy...I mean the only reason that he's so fucked up in canon is because he was practically mind raped twice by Tsukuyomi. And I gotta admit, he's a bad ass bad guy. Not many people have the balls to attack the 5 Kages and live to tell the tale. Meh, I'll decide later on.  
**

**7. Relationships? NaruHina main pairing. If I do any other pairings it will be subtle or just as obvious...Nothing in between.  
**

**8. Hinata. She will be her usual shy/soft spoken self. Her stuttering will kill my hands, but I'll be putting in her deserved screen time. She will have major talent as a Genjutsu and Taijutsu specialist and above average in Medical jutsu and Ninjutsu. Note that this will take some time, since she has small reserves, yet perfect Hyuga control. Naruto will also probably fuck up the Kumo Kidnapping Incident.  
**

**9. Language...I will be brutally honest here...I will switch between Japanese-English translations to normal English so much, you'll get a headache. Although, that's only if your really paying attention to annoy yourself.  
**

**10. Kiba...Should he be a prick that likes Hinata? Or just an average guy? You know what? I will honestly flip a coin on this one...Brb...Prick it is.  
**

**11. Humor. Oh I will try SOOO hard to make people laugh it won't even be funny...I wonder if the pun was intended...Anyway, since I worship the Holy Log, expect numerous appearances from that almighty piece of _termite-proof_ material. :D  
**

**12. My updating speed?...Between this and my Bleach fic, I will try a chapter of each one each month. Possibly more. I apparently do not have as much free time as I first thought...  
**

**13. Will Naruto still be loud and annoying sometimes? That's like asking is the sky above us :3  
**

**14. Naruto's Nindo to never go back on his words?...Is going to be blown into nonexistence. A ninja is a master of deception. Your SUPPOSED to lie. I honestly think that Kishimoto was trying to go for fucking hypocrite when he made Naruto...Well, it makes sense. Apparently, his clothing was based off of something Kishi used to wear...I'm kinda scared of what you base an Orange Jumpsuit off of.  
**

**15. Hiashi and Hanabi. From what I have seen, Hanabi is pretty soft-spoken. I don't know why fan fics have her as an arrogant ass like the rest of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi, will be a mourning father. His wife died, and now he will be Byakuya "Fucking" Kuchiki. He didn't mean to make Hinata so scared of everything and doubt herself so often. But he's to closed off to notice that it is his own fault. Will that change? Of course!  
**

**16. Wow this is very fucking long...Anyway, yes the civilian council thing is old...But I'm using it. It's fucking genius, and can be used for humor as well. Same with the Hyuuga council.  
**

**17. I'm surprised...I didn't think I would make anymore of these than 9... ANYWAY! This of course will be posting a lot of stuff about Naruto's past and not many flashbacks hopefully.  
**

**That is all I really have right now, and I will be making the first chapter this week. I can not today, because I have a meeting to get to in less than 20 minutes ...  
**

**Anyway, Please review on what you think. Your opinion CAN change things and probably will.  
**

**Support the Almighty Holy Log.  
**

**Peace and Pwn On, Lann Majra, SilverFlameHaze. Out.  
**


	2. The Start of Pain and Beginnings

**Okay I am hoping you have read the last "Chapter" if you can call it that. If not READ IT! I do not like warning people twice.**

**Also, I have decided for multiple reasons to move the Kumo Incident to when Hinata is five...Not gonna tell you the reasons yet.  
**

**And, I have decided that the Academy needed to be changed a bit. It starts a few years earlier now and will teach a few more jutsu.  
**

**So now that we have that cleared up!  
**

**Unto special guest episode thing I do every chapter!  
**

**Naruto: Oi Oi Oi! Is this a story about my greatness? Believe it!  
**

**Me: No, in this story you don't go around screaming that phrase and your really different...  
**

**Naruto: What! Wait...Then what about me?  
**

**Me: Prepare for transformation.  
**

***Sound of girlish scream*  
**

**~20 Minutes later~  
**

**Naruto: Hi! Let's get this ball rolling so I can show everyone how strong I am!  
**

**Me: ...20 minutes and 12 thousand dollars and we don't even get that much of an improvement? RIP OFF!  
**

**Naruto: Am I missing something here?  
**

**Me: ...Lets...just get on with the show...  
**

* * *

**The Start of Pain and Beginnings  
**

* * *

**Konoha, Random street.  
**

A five year old boy was running down the street. It was the day before his birthday so there were not many people out. They were all planning for the festival of the Kyuubi's Death.

_'Tch, more like preparing to get drunk and attack me.' _The boy thought.

This boy had blond spiky hair and glimmering blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a dark orange spiral on the front, and orange shorts. He had three whisker marks on each side of his face.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The boy was aware of what he was. He didn't care about the fox really. His meeting with the nine tailed demon would make you nonchalant about it as well...

_Flashback_

_Naruto was being chased by three figures. One of them was easily detected as a ninja by his hitai-ate. Even in the dark of night, the moonlight reflects off those things too easily if there in the wrong spot._

_The blond boy jumped over a fallen sign and slid under various carts and stalls left out from the fourth Kyuubi festival. It was only a day after and these fools were still chasing him.  
_

_He saw a split path and took the left path as fast as he could. The ninja were pretty intoxicated if they couldn't catch a kid.  
_

_Well, that was the normal excuse anyway. The truth was that the blond was just really fast.  
_

_If someone knew better they would probably say being fast was in his DNA. But onto more interesting things.  
_

_He kept following his chosen path and noticed that one of the three pursuers were not following. Meaning two things may have happened.  
_

_1. He was too drunk to watch where he was stepping and fell.  
_

_or 2. He was waiting to cut Naruto off.  
_

_Not one to take chances, Naruto took a sharp left and ran until he came across a fence.  
_

_He kicked a sign that was telling people of a new dumpling shop into the fence and jumped over it as a ladder, kicking it through the fence on the other side to trick his pursuers.  
_

_He kept on running through the ally. He was in not paying attention to the fact that his kick was heard.  
_

_The ninja that was not with his two friends, did indeed trip. However, Naruto took two lefts...Meaning he took a U-turn and after that he jumped over the fence inside the U-like path he made.  
_

_So the ninja was still in the area of the ally. He ran towards the noise and saw Naruto sitting down by a dumpster panting.  
_

_"You fucking demon!" Naruto heard through his pants.  
_

_Before he could turn around and run, he felt a familiar pain in his left calf.  
_

_He looked to see a kunai stuck in his leg and he pulled it out with a small wince.  
_

_He tried to run, but it looked more like crawling. He even used the knife in his hand as tool to pull himself forward even on the ground.  
_

_The ninja was looking at Naruto with complete hate and disgust.  
_

_"You trying to get away huh, demon? Well, we couldn't get away from you when you attacked us!" the man said, pulling out another kunai.  
_

_Naruto continued his efforts in trying to run, but he felt a sting in his hand and noticed it was pinned to the ground with a kunai stuck in it.  
_

_"Oh no, your not getting away. Your going to stay, and your going to die." the enraged man said, taking out many kunai, and pinning Naruto to the ground completely.(think how Pein did, just with kunai and hands separated.)  
_

_The man took out a small knife that was starting to glow a light red.  
_

_"I'm gonna see how a fox smells if you cook it, so please try not to piss yourself from the pain." he said with a evil grin.  
_

_Naruto was able to last 9 slashes before finally screaming in pain instead of grunting or wincing.  
_

_The man took that as a sign and stopped channeling fire chakra into his chakra metal made knife.  
_

_He took out a medium sized canteen and drunk from it. Before pouring it all on Naruto.  
_

_Naruto had a sensitive sense of smell. He was no Inuzuka but he could definitely smell that the canteen was full of alcohol. On a side note, it was something really well aged.  
_

_Something told Naruto that didn't do anything to help him when the man started doing hand signs.  
_

_"Fire Style: Fire Ignition Jutsu." the man whispered, Naruto was surprised he heard him with the alcohol in his ears blocking out a lot of sound. His hearing must have been pretty good too.  
_

_However, that was the second thing on his mind as his body all of the sudden started bursting with pain.  
_

_The flames didn't stop. The man left when Naruto stopped squirming, thinking the demon died. But Naruto was simply trying to think and focusing on staying still in pain was easy once he got used to it. The suddenness of the pain was what hurt him.  
_

_Naruto lasted 12 minutes of that torture before he finally fell into blissful unconsciousness.  
_

_In truth, he considered that session far better then most of the others.  
_

_**Naruto's Mindscape**  
_

_Naruto opened his eyes to see some kinda dark yellowish roof with pipes of a similar color running in intricate patterns.  
_

_"Hmm...Insanity already? I'm pretty sure I was burning a second ago, not floating in water..." He said aloud, when he focused on the feeling of water under him.  
_

_His own phrase seemed to snap him into reality, or whatever this place was. As he jumped up and looked around.  
_

_He noticed that for some reason the 'water' on the ground did not soak his clothing.  
_

_Oh yeah. He was in a dark yellow like maze. Hooray...  
_

_"Well...If your lost and in a maze...Nah, I got nothing." he said sadly.  
_

_He just walked straight and looked into all the passages until he found one room that was connected to the 'main' path.  
_

_He walked in and noticed a giant cage with a paper on it.  
_

_"Seal?...That can't be good...?" Naruto asked._

_Naruto had very few dreams, only nightmares. So he considered this a dream of his, since it was obviously not real.  
_

_He kept walking forward until he heard a faint noise.  
_

_'Breathing? Is something in there?...' he thought.  
_

_Well...When trying to talk to someone you can't see. Yell.  
_

_"Hey! Anybody in there?" Naruto yelled with surprisingly no echo.  
_

_Echo or not, it had the desired results.  
_

_An eye opened to reveal a large red slit. It looked unfocused until another eye opened and they both focused on Naruto.  
_

_**"Who dares wakes me up in such a way!" **a deep growling voice demanded.  
_

_"Isn't it common courtesy to say your name before asking for another person's name?" Naruto said in annoyance.  
_

_That certainly wasn't the answer the creature in the darkness was looking for, if it's widened eyes had anything to say about it.  
_

_**"You wish to know who I am? Foolish mortal! I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko!" **the creature roared, and almost as if the roar had an effect on the darkness, the great fox was coming into view.  
_

_The Kyuubi had many guesses of what would happen. Maybe the boy would jump back and start cowering in fear? Maybe he would shit himself at the realization of the error of his ways. Heck, maybe the boy would even beg for forgiveness, and the Kyuubi could trick him into removing the seal! However, the great Kyuubi did not expect the boy to keep on his annoyed face and simple state his name as well.  
_

_"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." he said in a tone that indicated that he was less annoyed now.  
_

_The Kyuubi was now wondering what the fuck was wrong with the blonde haired boy in front of him. Surely the boy knew of the greatest of all demons, the Kyuubi no Yoko...So why is he not cowering in fear? Why is he not begging for forgiveness? Certainly an enigma.  
_

_The demons musings were cut off as the boy decided to ask a rather obvious question.  
_

_"Where are we?" he stated with a more of a curious expression.  
_

_**"We are in your mind, or rather your Mindscape. A place where your Soul, Memory, Will, and Power resides." **said the fox in a rather strange tone.  
_

_"Okay, why the heck is there a giant demon fox that is supposed to be dead in my Mindscape?..." the boy asked now completely curious as to why this dream was so real...  
_

_**"Hah! Me? Killed by a mere mortal? Impossible. I cannot die by such means. My chakra would remain in small particles and would reform to make my body again."** stated the fox in a bored and slightly insulted tone.  
_

_"Fine, nice to know, what are you doing in here now, fluffy?" he said in an annoyed tone again.  
_

_The fox blinked...then blinked again... Before it roared.  
_

_**"YOU DARE CALL ME BY SUCH A NAME? YOU DAMN HUMAN TRASH!" **the fox roared as he tried to claw his way through the cage, to no success.  
_

_"Whatever, can you answer the question now?" Naruto said in an almost amused tone.  
_

_The fox seemed to glare at the boy before doing it's equivalent of a huff and turned away to start talking.  
_

_**"I'm sealed in you for attacking your pathetic village. That damned Hokage of yours did it. Humph, and it's claimed that he killed me. So disrespectful!"** the fox grumbled, sounding very sore.  
_

_There seemed to be a silence after that. The Kyuubi didn't like the silence...It was okay when it was alone...But silence with another person in the current room is just...awkward...  
_

_Without trying, the Kyuubi started looking at the boy wondering what is up with him.  
_

_It was shocked to see the boy stand there, arms crossed, eyes closed, with a simple contemplative look on his face.  
_

_The boy opened his eye's and they seemed clearer than before.  
_

_"I...see. Thank you for the information, now I know why the village hates me." he said in an truthful tone.  
_

_This shocked the Kyuubi. Never once in its life has it been thanked for anything. It felt...strange. Not bad, not good. Just strange seemed like the word for it.  
_

_**"Pfft, whatever. What are you gonna do mortal?"**  
_

_"I don't know. If this is my Mindscape, I doubt there's an exit...Is it possible for me to change the look of this place?..."  
_

_**"I suppose so. Your mind is a dump. How much shit is fucked up with your head?"**  
_

_"Ignoring the peanut gallery, I'm gonna try and change it to something...clean." the boy said before concentrating, ignoring the growling fox.  
_

_Just as the fox was about to swipe at the boy, the Cage turned white, and the ground turned a soft brown.  
_

_The entire Mindscape had concrete-like walls and brown rugs for flooring. Much to Kyuubi's liking.  
_

_Kyuubi looked around and almost whistled. The cage was still shaded, yet the walls were white. It was enough to sleep in yet enough to see clearly when awake. The floor would no longer insult the demons fantastic fur. Actually it practically seemed to call our for it, and the cage was bigger!  
_

_After the Kyuubi started to lay down completely(with the sounds of a few bones cracking into place from disuse) it sighed contentedly.  
_

_**"Hmm...Kit, you have just made this place actually livable."** the fox said, relaxing.  
_

_"Kit? You know what, I don't wanna know. How do I get back outside by the way? I couldn't make a door." the boy said with a pout.  
_

_**"Of course you couldn't make a door! That would allow people inside! If people saw the inside of here, I think they'd have a heart attack."**  
_

_"Then how do I get out?..."  
_

_**"Simply concentrate on where you were before you came here. Although I suggest waiting a bit."**  
_

_"...Why?..." the boy asked somewhat scared.  
_

_**"Because your being carried by some kind of** **Inu(Dog) masked Anbu to the hospital. You would rather wake up in the hospital bed after being treated then when your skin is burnt and you can still feel the pain."**  
_

_"Uhh...Okay?...What do we do until then?..."  
_

_**"I have no clue. I am not going to be able to sleep for awhile though so your staying up too, whether you like it or not!"**  
_

_"Ergh! Fine. Don't yell in my face though. How about we decorate these damn walls? All this white will make you go insane."  
_

_Kyuubi looked at it's container strangely before agreeing with a nod.  
_

_**"How about some pictures or something?"**  
_

_In an instant there were several large blank picture frames lined equally amongst the room.  
_

_"What pictures you have in mind?"  
_

_**"I don't know. How about a picture of my greatness when I was attacking your village or something!" **the fox asked with a bittersweet grin for some reason.  
_

_The photo on the left of the exit turned into a picture of the Kyuubi roaring as wrecked damage to the village just outside the walls.  
_

_Yet the photo on the right of the exit hallway turned into a photo of Naruto soaking his feat in the water and relaxing near some kind of river.  
_

_The fox couldn't care less about the photo, it had some nice coloring and it's background was very good. Wait a second...  
_

_**"Hey kit, do you have a photographic memory?..."**  
_

_"What's that?" the boy asked with a innocent curious look on his face.  
_

_**"It's when you can remember an exact copy of anything you see."**  
_

_"Well, I've always been able to remember stuff I see, but it's kinda harder with stuff I hear or read." the boy said with an unreadable expression.  
_

_**"You can read?"** the fox yelled in shock. This boy had to be around four years old. How could he read at such a young age.  
_

_"Yeah! Hokage-jiji-san taught me how at the start of this year! Something about learning at a young age would make me more likely to take it up as a hobby...I can't remember the words well, hehe..." the boy said scratching the back of his head embarrassingly.  
_

_The fox was impressed. It knew that learning to read in this world was one of the key ways of learning. And that means that this boy has already opened a world of knowledge at such a young age. If only he could remember it...Wait...  
_

_**"Kit, make a book case over at that side of the wall with a small desk and chair."** the fox asked somewhat curiously.  
_

_The boy had no problem with that, and in and single second there was quite a large mahogany bookcase loaded with tons of books. A nice dark wood desk with a similar chair right in front.  
_

_"Why the table and chair?" the boy asked. After all, why would a fox care about a sitting material that he couldn't sit in.  
_

_**"Well, if you write things in here they would stay in here, so you could always read them again if you forget them." **the fox stated rather smugly. It felt quite accomplished for solving such an interesting problem. With this the boy would be able to grow much stronger with knowledge and-  
_

_Wait...Why help the boy? Why was it helping the thing keeping it imprisoned!  
_

_Needless to say the giant demon was very confused when the blonde enigma interrupted it's train of thought.  
_

_"What? Whoa that's genius! Thank you Kyuubi!" said a rather loud and suddenly energetic boy.  
_

_**"Huh? Eh...No problem. Just don't mention it!" **said the demon fox, rather embarrassed now.  
_

_The boy didn't seem to notice the fox's embarrassment as he went about creating writing utensils on the desk and put a book from the book shelf on their just in case.  
_

_The boy decided he should fix the place up a bit more, so he added a bed, a dining table with chair, and for some reason a pool.  
_

_**"What the hell is the pool for?..."** the fox asked, curious as to why there would be a clean water source when the entire place was just filled with some kind of murky liquid.  
_

_"I like the feeling of water. Although that dirty water that was here before felt weird."  
_

_**"Okay?"** the fox said, wondering how this meeting went like this. The two red haired women before this boy at least had reactions and would make this fun. But the boy is just plain out ignoring the fact that he's talking to a demon. For evils sake, he's making said demon comfortable!  
_

_The fox went to sleep after that. Not really having enough energy to question the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki.  
_

_Naruto went about writing down some info before hitting the bed as well. When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed with the Hokage waiting to question why he was outside of the orphanage.  
_

_That conversation also led him to get an apartment. But enough of that.  
_

_Flashback End_

Anyway, back to the story after that particularly long flashback.

The fox and the boy got along pretty well, with the fox's curiosity to the boy being the thing helping their bond.

But that did not explain why he was out running the streets at this time.

The reason was simple. Just before the Kyuubi Festival, people always leave their house to go see how the festival is set up, maybe hoping to buy something from a merchant before someone else does. Pretty stupid since everyone thinks the same thing on that part.

So he now has a perfect idea of how to get some food and money and maybe even some books or scrolls.

Steal them from the people that hate him the most.

Naruto was pretty small and he knew he could enter a house unnoticed from both the outside and inside due to having to use stealth as a survival task all his life. So all he had to do was find a target, and make sure that they were outside for the Kyuubi festival.

About 25 minutes later, the boy found a target he was very happy to see.

Sakebi Haruno, mother of Sakura Haruno was walking out of her house with her girl. Sakebi was a widow and her husband died in the Kyuubi incident. However, she never had much love for her husband anyway, and she got all the money from him as well. She actually thanked the Kyuubi for that, but was always up for keeping her image. So she manipulated the civilians using her friend Chizuri Yamanaka to spread rumors of Naruto being the Kyuubi incarnate.

However, Naruto doesn't know that. He wants her as the target because she started throwing rocks at him at one point and told her daughter to. It soon became a game in the street for who can do the most damage to the poor blonde boy...With every passing civilian playing and a few ninja.

Sakebi locked her door behind her and took her girl in the direction of the festival. Naruto check around to make sure no one was watching.

After making sure no one is paying attention he takes out a butter knife.

He runs to the door and carefully slides the butter knife in between the door and the wall, pushing it up to the lock that's pushing out into the wall, keeping the door from opening. He pushes the knife in between the lock and the wall. And just as he gets it there, he pushes the lock back inside the door with a _click_.

He checks around once more and then opens the door to go inside.

Once inside, he marvels at how different it is from his apartment, and then runs to the fridge first.

* * *

**Night, Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto is relaxing. His place is small, but nice. He has a small bedroom and a small dining room...

Oh yeah, and a hidden room where all his real stuff is at.

After Naruto's first night at his apartment he was awoken by people throwing rocks in the window. He hid in his closet most of the night and when he came out, the outside of his apartment was almost covered in graffiti saying stuff such as Demon, Monster, and Freak.

He resolved to get a fake wall so any gutsy people don't steal anything important.

So far, the only things in his hidden room were a bookshelf with hardly any books in it, a small rectangular pot with three plants growing out of it, and his good clothing.

The clothing outside of the hidden room was mostly garbage that he was overcharged for.

Speaking of books anyway, he had a book that explained the history of the Hokage given to him by Sarutobi.

But other than that, he had nothing...until today.

Naruto decided to test his theory out before bed.

He got up and took the butter knife off the plate on the coffee table. He walked up to a few feat in front of his front door, and jammed the knife in between the wooden boards in the wall and pushed to one side.

_Pop_

The door popped open easily. He didn't know how the Hokage did it. But it was genius.

He walked in the room not caring about the hidden wall being open as it was out of sight from the windows.

He stopped in front of his plants and watered them before going to the book shelf and picking out a book that he stole from the Haruno house today.

He glanced briefly at the front and back of the book before doing the same to every page. Not reading the pages, just looking at them.

He was done within 10 minutes and he put the book back onto the shelf.

He left the room and closed the hidden wall and went to bed in his pajamas with the strange dog-like cap on.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The Kyuubi had seen many things, but during it's stay within the cage after it met Naruto Uzumaki, it decided to see his memories.

You see, their was a type of rule system to a Jinchuriki's relationship to it's Bijuu. Such as, it can not view the Jinchuriki's memories unless the Jinchuriki visits his/her mindscape at least once.

As was said before. The Kyuubi had seen many things. But none so...so...wrong as the treatment this kid got! For the first time in four years, the Kyuubi was unleashing killer intent and it almost made its way OUT of Naruto.

Yet, the Kyuubi was not very angry at the fact that these foolish humans thought the kit was it.

No. It was a bit insulted, but if it was the kit! That village would not even exist anymore. It would kill everything in it, and go around the world killing those who even mention the name, Konohagakure no Sato.

It was fuming so much, that it didn't even notice when Naruto seemed to just magically appear in front of the cage.

Naruto ignored the fox in favor of walking to the desk and picking up the book on it.

He focused on the book and closed his eyes in concentration.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes to see a dark blue blue with a yellow wording on the front.

**Beginners Guide to Chakra**

**Test Jutsu: Substitution Jutsu  
**

He grinned a almost fox-like grin. He took mental pictures of each page of the book and instead of reading them all through his head, he just put them together in his mindscape. The end result is a book that holds knowledge of how to use chakra and what is it about. And there's a test near the end where you practice with the Substitution Jutsu(Which it teaches!).

He put the book down in favor of checking on the fox that seems to be pissed about something.

"Hey! Kyuubi, you okay?" he asked in a somewhat concerned voice after seeing a giant demon fox with glowing red eyes breathing like it just did a marathon.

The words seemed to snap Kyuubi back into place and his eyes went back to their normal red and his breathing evened.

**"Yeah...I'm..Fine."** the fox said somewhat warily. It seemed to be staring at him calculatingly, as if trying to understand something about him.

"Fine? Fine my ass! You looked like you were in a fight with Kami just then!" he yelled in disbelief.

**"...I was just angry kit. Nothing big." **the fox replied, somewhat stiffly.

"Angry? What the heck got you so angry?" the blond asked in a very curious tone.

**"Those Da-" **Kyuubi stopped in its tracks. Why was it angry? Sure, the kit was abused and tortured throughout his life, but what did that have to do with it? Nothing! Yet, the Kyuubi was angry, no. Fucking pissed at those damn villagers!

**"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway. What are you doing here, kit?" **asked the fox. The fox and blonde had talked a lot during the current year, however the blonde also had a lot of other reasons for coming here. Such as trying to find a blissful place away from the pain of being tortured(Not that the fox knew about that), talking to someone to avoid the dark loneliness, or just trying to sleep in a better bed.

"Oh yeah! Check it out! I finally got some info that I put in here!" Naruto said running to fetch the book and show it to the demon.

The fox eyed the book with curiosity. When the fox brought in the bookshelf idea, it was meant for the kit to write his own books as knowledge. The fox never thought the blonde could simply mentally copy it all and put the copy inside his mindscape. That on its own required great creativity. To think of something so clever not even a great fox like the Kyuubi thought of it...

**"It's perfect kit! Also, learning to use chakra will help your training at the academy. Your going next year right?" **the fox asked.

"Yeah! I need to become a ninja so I can explore the world. Maybe I can get some friends at the academy as well!" said the blond with an enthusiastic grin and closed eyes.

The fox almost sighed sadly at that face. After checking the kits memories it knew that that face was nothing more then a mask. While the boy probably was happy to go to the academy, he sadly knew that he would probably not make any friends. The smile would start to recede and his eyes would dim ever so slightly, so that's why he closed his eyes. It's the perfect mask. If you didn't see the moments when the boy lets it down.

**"I'm tired kit, so I'm gonna be sleeping. If your gonna read that, be quiet okay?"** the fox asked in a somewhat haggard voice.

The boy had a curious look on, but just nodded his head with a smile. "Good night, Kyuubi!"

The boy walked to the desk and began reading the book, not noticing the smile on Kyuubi's lips.

"Good night, Kit."

* * *

It's been two months and the academy starts on March 5th so Naruto has a lot of time left before he has to go.

Naruto has gotten several books now and has them all copied down in his mindscape.

One time, an Inuzuka was actually hired to track down the books, but the Inu Anbu who sometimes appeared to Naruto taught him how to hide his scent. Not a very smart thing to do, since that was how the Anbu used to track the boy.

But in order to prevent the Inuzuka from coming to his house and trying to remove the hidden wall, he took out the books that he stole and burned them with a low grade fire jutsu.

Currently, the jutsu that Naruto can use are: Substitution Jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Ignition(Acts similar to a mid range lighter), Water Style: Hydrogen Mass(Collects water from the air and solidifies it), Wind Style: Scent Driver(Changes the wind to flow in a specific direction and travels scents easier. Good for tracking), and surprisingly Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker. Allows extremely fast movement to get to certain destinations).

He LOVED the Shunshin. But what he was really looking for was a book on Fuinjutsu and something that taught the Henge no Jutsu.

Too bad, he learned that the Henge no Jutsu is only able to be taught in the Academy. He was good at stealth, but he wasn't good enough to wait and learn how to use a single technique without alerting any ninja.

Anyway, Naruto was about to go visit the Hokage, since he hasn't seen him since last month when he picked up his monthly stipend. Lately, all he can really buy though is ramen from those nice people at Ichiraku's.

But Naruto did have a reason to come to him this time, too. It was a reason so important that he almost forgot about it.

So, we see Naruto ducking through allies and jumping along roofs to get to the Hokage's office. He knew about the old mans crystal ball, and he did not want to be caught using jutsu on it. So he tried to only use jutsu at night.

Which made Naruto start to hate the day. He wanted to use Shunshin!

Just as Naruto got to the Hokage's Tower, he jumped down in front of the guarding ninja. The two who guarded the compound were normal ninja, not the idiots who mistook a scroll from the kunai it may carry.

He quickly greeted the two before making his way inside.

_'Ah, a new assistant, again? I wonder...' _Naruto pondered warily.

"Hello, is Hokage-jiji-san in his office?" asked Naruto.

The assistant was just about to say yes, not caring about the odd formality, when she saw who asked the question.

"No! Now leave! Your kind is not welcome here, brat!" she exclaimed with rage in her eyes.

Naruto looked completely unaffected, in fact he looked unimpressed as he just ignored her and walked straight past her and continued to the Hokage's office.

"HEY! Where do you think your going!" The assistant yelled after him and started to chase after him.

Naruto simply sighed and started running as well, clearly beating the lady in speed despite the size of his legs.

"Hokage-sama has more important things to do then deal with you, demon!" she shouted.

Naruto simply stopped fast on his feet and entered a room.

"Bad assistant again, Jiji-san."

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the boy who came into his office and had a bittersweet smile.

The Hokage allowed Naruto to come to his office anytime when he had a 'bad' assistant.

Poor boy, constantly being ostracized by the village. This would make the 7th time he had to fire an assistant.

Just as he finished that smile, the door flung open to reveal a murderous looking woman.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry but the brat wouldn't leave and he ran past m-" The Hokage cut her off in a stern tone.

"Maki-san you are fired, this boy is Naruto Uzumaki. I made a distinct warning that he was allowed at all times, when I'm not debriefing a secret. And I'm not even debriefing a team right now. Leave."

The woman turned from murderous to a stuttering pile of mush and almost had to be escorted out.

When the woman was gone, Sarutobi turned his gaze back to Naruto with a friendly smile...Until he noticed what he was doing.

"Naruto stop eating ramen in my office!" Sarutobi yelled with a tick mark on his forehead.

Naruto looked like he was being asked to stop living. "But Jiji! Ramen is the food of the gods! It should be allowed to be eaten everywhere!" he said with a horrified look.

Hiruzen simply sighed and looked every year of his age.

"So, why did you visit me today Naruto-kun? Hopefully, not just to annoy me with the sounds of you breathing in ramen?" the old man asked with a slight chuckle.

"Hehe, Nah I'm here because I need to talk to you about joining the Academy, remember?" the blonde boy replied.

"Oh yes, I almost thought you were going to turn down the offer. It's not like you to forget something so important." Hiruzen said somewhat sarcastically.

The only response he got was Naruto pouting and sticking his tongue at him.

The old man smiled as he got the form and pen and handed them to Naruto.

Naruto read it fast and signed his name at the bottom.

"So Naruto-kun, what type of ninja do you want to be?" the old man asked curiously, already taking a guess.

"I want to learn a lot of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu! Maybe even Kenjutsu to help with my Taijutsu just in case." replied the little boy as if he knew exactly what he wanted to be in the future.

That reply definitely shocked Hiruzen. He wasn't expecting a detailed skill class. He was actually wandering why Naruto would want to learn Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. The art of sealing wasn't an easy or popular art. And swordsmanship was given up soon after it was started.

"Oh and why not Genjutsu?" Hiruzen asked, hiding his shock.

"Inu-san said I have to much chakra to use Genjutsu correctly"

_'Kakashi talked to him? Well, I suppose with Naruto's smell and hearing he would have caught him by now. But in order to sense a person's chakra it needs to have been used before' _thought Hiruzen.

"Naruto-kun have you ever used chakra before?" asked the old Hokage.

"I don't know, what does it feel like Jiji?" Naruto asked, deciding to play dumb.

"It's like a sensation of force, pushing you down or up depending on how much and how you use it." he answered absently.

The old man was not expecting a 'yes' now. It was a unique feeling that should be automatically linked to chakra.

"Oh that? It happens every time I get hurt. Like if I scratch myself on my hand it starts feeling lighter and the scratch starts closing up." the blonde boy said, in faked realization. The boy knew that the Kyuubi's chakra was healing him as it healed Kyuubi by force of habit.

Hiruzen felt stupid now. Of course that healing had to do with chakra. But is it Kyuubi's chakra? It had to be. Kushina had the same thing.

"Oh by the way. Do you know where I can get Taijutsu scrolls, Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm...I believe I have something that you could learn...Come back tomorrow and I'll have the scroll for you." the old man said while smiling kindly.

_'Your last name is Uzumaki, you might as well fight like one.' _Hiruzen thought.

"What? Really? Awesome! I can't wait to show everyone how cool I am when I beat eve-" at that exact moment, Naruto's stomach decided to be a douche.

_~RRUURRR~_

...Silence followed that unholy sound. It was a strange sound. It was similar to a roaring demonic penguin the two mused.

"Err...I'm gonna go get more ramen..." he said before bolting towards Ichiraku's

"Don't eat in here!" the old man yelled after him.

The old Hokage looked at the door chuckling, before turning to his number one enemy. The plague of all kage-kind. Paperwork.

* * *

Naruto decided to take a quick stop at Ichiraku's since that was the only place he could get food at the moment.

Don't get him wrong. He loves ramen, but it's not really his favorite food. Surprisingly, it is actually sweets. He has a heck of a sweet tooth and he loves any thing chocolate. In fact, some of the few dreams he has had have been of somehow combining ramen and chocolate. Creepy dreams.

Just as he enters Ichiraku's, he notices a young man talking to Ayame Ichiraku. He notices that he has a strange symbol of a fan on his back...wait a sec...'_That's the fan next to Madara Uchiha from that book!' _Naruto thought.

He must be an Uchiha, was the standard deduction.

He decided he would store that info in for later, right now ramen is far more important!

He took a seat and called out, "Yo old man, a miso ramen, please!"

Both the teens near him jump as if suddenly out of a daze.

Ayame recovers first and looks over at him saying, "Naruto-kun, I told you not to sneak in here."

Naruto simply grinned and said, "I didn't. You just were to busy to pay attention. Hehe."

Both Ayame and the Uchiha blushed a little and looked away. The Uchiha felt his pride hurt a little bit. He was a ninja and a very high level one, yet a kid got past his defense without trying? What was wrong with him today?

Just then, Teuchi came out of the back with a steaming bowl of ramen and put it in front of Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto-kun. Surprised your here so fast. You been working hard?" he says in a kind yet slightly gruff tone.

"Yeah I've been working all over the place. And tomorrow I'm gonna practice Taijutsu finally!" Naruto replies excitingly while waiting for his ramen to cool down.

That got the Uchiha's attention. He stopped eating his ramen for a minute to look at the boy.

"Taijutsu? But you couldn't be more than five years old. Why are you learning that before the academy?" he asked curiously.

Naruto seemed to look at the man strangely for a second before answering with a grin. "I need to be stronger! My body is probably pretty weak so it would be best to start off early so I could get my muscles used to the strain when I do start the academy!"

The Uchiha smiled at that. It was true, your body needs to get used to being used before you can start training it.

"A smart boy before the academy too? Next thing, you'll tell me is that you can already read." he said with a chuckle.

Naruto looked a little insulted by that so he got a grin.

The Uchiha saw the grin and turned towards him questioningly and asked, "What, do I have something on my face?"

Naruto simply grinned wider and said, "No but, If I can't read. Then I can't write. You _do _have something on your back."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and checked. He had a note on his back!

**Kick Here or forever hold your peace!**

**Signed Naruto.  
**

The man smirked before saying, "When in a wedding they say 'piece' as in pieces of an object. Not the idea of peace."

Naruto's grin turned into a smile and said, "I know. It's saying kick you to start a fight, or keep the peace and don't start a fight. It's more of an idiom than a joke."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. They were surprised that a five year old knew not only how to read and write, but also knew correct and proper grammar. Enough so, that he could make his own idiom.

The man now felt a bit of respect towards the boy. This Uchiha was not like the others, this person was a pacifist. He would fight, but only when necessary.

He folded the note into a square and put it in his pocket. It was a good note, he would have to reuse it.

"Nice job. My names Itachi Uchiha. You?" he asked with an very friendly tone.

The blonde boy looked at the kid shortly and quickly closed his eyes and grinned saying, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi saw something very strange right before the boy grinned. It seemed as if his eyes displayed sadness just before closing. He looked closer at his face and noticed that the muscles were still pretty relaxed, so he just put it off as today being a bad day for his skills, but a great day for encounters.

"Well, Naruto-san, I believe you will do fine in the academy."

The two talked a bit and sometimes Ayame would ask questions about what they were talking about...It seemed as if they had a lot of very common things. Itachi also liked sweets, his favorite being pocky. They both talked about the upcoming 'treaty' signing with Kumo. If you looked underneath the underneath, you would see that they were both practically saying that it was probably a ruse to get steal something from Konoha.

Eventually, Itachi left with a new favorite spot to hang out. And Naruto a new friend.

* * *

The next day, Naruto got up early and picked up a scroll from the Hokage.

He mentally copied it from both sides(Reality and Mind), before even trying to read it fully.

Apparently it was a style of constantly shifting the battle in your favor, or tricking your opponent into thinking it was their favor. It was practically unpredictable, yet it looked like it was. It had so many ways to change the way of the battle, that it wasn't really a style rather an entire way of movement.

It was called the Whirlpool Fist created by Mito Senju.

"Whoa, it was made by the wife of the First Hokage. I should use it, but never tell anyone who it was made by. That could cause a lot of uncomfortable questions." he said to himself. While the Kyuubi was thinking something else but was being somewhat ignored in favor of learning the ancient style.

Every since Naruto activated his chakra, Kyuubi has been able to create a link to Naruto and speak to him no matter what world he's in.

And so Naruto practiced the moves and sets inside his house. When he felt the Anbu start to watch him, he stopped and flashed a grin in the Anbu's direction, making the poor guy almost cry at his failed sneak entrance.

The Anbu just went on with his duty of stalking Naruto. The boy didn't practice Taijutsu when he was watching, so he just tried to sneak a peak at the scroll...That ended with him getting bopped on the head by a...ramen bowl?

"Where did you get a ramen bowl?" he asked in disbelief.

"The real question is why do people throw away a ramen bowl." The boy answered sagely.

The Anbu seemed to blink for a for seconds before shrugging his shoulders and disappearing.

"Inu-san, please get off my roof. Your feat are dirty!" yelled the boy who wasn't even looking.

The Anbu sweatdropped before deciding that Naruto was fine for now, and leaving to the HQ so he could get his Icha Icha book back.

Naruto simply shook his head. "Crazy Inu-san."

_'Oi, Kyuubi what time is it?'_ Naruto asked the giant fox.

Naruto decided to put a clock in his mindscape, so he could always know exactly what time it was...Although he had to dissemble a clock to get it to work.

**_'2:03 PM. I can't believe you put a grandfather clock of all things in__ here.'_**The fox replied.

Naruto grinned at that. The grandfather clock is really just a clock in a fake wooden casing. But it still looks awesome to him.

He decided that the best thing to do right now would be to get something in his stomach, before it starts roaring while he's doing something.

So onward to Ichiraku's!

* * *

**Ichiraku's Ramen Shop**

Naruto was currently eating a single bowl of miso ramen.

While he was eating he was constantly bickering with his tenant about...questionable things.

**_'For the last time kit! You can not make a ramen machine! Nor put it in here! I would kill you If I had to smell that all day!'_ **the fox yelled annoyed.

_'Hah! I so could make one! I just have to figure out how, and where I would get the materials.' _the boy replied slightly smugly.

_**'Oh? And what about the electricity to make it run?'**_

_'Details details. I can taste the ramen now!...Oh wait no that's the ramen I'm eating.' _the boy thought.

_**'You would also need a great design for something like that!'**_

_'I hear your theory and substitute it with my own!' _the boy thought childishly.

The sound of a fox banging his head against metal could be heard in his head if he wasn't paying so much attention to his ramen.

If Naruto was paying attention to the outside world, he would have noticed that Itachi just walked in and ordered a vegetable udon.

"What's up, Naruto-kun?" the Uchiha asked. Soon after they talked, Naruto asked him to drop the -san, as it made him feel older then he was. Naruto almost choked on his ramen, when he called him -kun right after.

Said blonde almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the voice, clearly not expecting it. When he calmed down he said, "Nothing much, Itachi. Just did some Taijutsu practice and now I'm eating the best ramen ever!"

Ayame tilted back a bit to put in her two ryo. "Every bowl of ramen we make is the best to you!"

Naruto simply grinned and said, "Well, I can't help it if it's awesome!"

Everyone chuckled at the blonde's antics. Itachi couldn't help but wonder how this boy seemed to work. One second he's wise, the next he has a bright smile with childish insight. Almost as if he was aware and yet unaware of the worlds true self. A true picture of innocence.

"So what style having you been practicing?" Itachi asked, curious as to how the boy will fight.

The boy seemed to still for a single second before grinning and saying, "It's called the Whirlpool Fist. It's awesome and fast!"

Itachi was shocked but hid it very well. He knew Kushina and she constantly talked about a person named Mito. After some research he found out that a woman named Mito Senju, who was married to Hashirama Senju, was a taijutsu and fuinjutsu specialist. Kushina had mentioned the woman using a style dubbed 'Whirlpool Fist' multiple times, and Itachi could remember how useful the details were.

"Really? Who made it?" the Uchiha asked searching the boy's face for any deceit by instinct.

And he saw it. A brief flash of recognition before his eyes close and he grinned. "I don't know! But I'm gonna dominate with it! Maybe I could add it to my Kenjutsu once I learn some of that! Do you practice Kenjutsu?"

_'A emotional mask? He used that yesterday as well. To be able to trick a Chunin with it...I may be ten years old, but I'm supposed to be a genius in regard to reading people...What type of things have you seen to be able to master such a skill, Naruto-kun?' _Itachi thought sadly, knowing that the boy must have a reason for it. And the most obvious reason at this point would be necessity or survival.

"Yes, I'm practicing Kenjutsu currently. But I'm still just a beginner, Unfortunately." Itachi replied, noticing the change of topic.

"What? Aw! Do you know where I can get a bokken." Naruto asked, knowing that he will need to wait until he learns the Henge no Jutsu before he can buy anything.

"Hmm...Why do you want to practice Kenjutsu, anyway?" Itachi asked, hoping the boy doesn't saying anything like 'because it's cool!'.

"Eh? Simple really! You can add Kenjutsu to almost all ninja arts. I could add it to Ninjutsu by pumping affinity chakra into the blade. I could probably add some Fuinjutsu to a sword so it helps in many situations. Heck, I could even make a style that flows perfectly with my Taijutsu style!" the hyperactive blonde said.

The detailed explanation shocked Itachi. He never even thought of adding affinity chakra to his sword, or putting seals on it(not that he's good at fuinjutsu). He was starting to wonder if this boy would surpass him.

"That's quite an explanation. And a completely true one. Kenjutsu is a very adaptable art, and it's also required to be an Anbu." Itachi said with a smile.

The blonde simply grinned before going back to his noodles.

Itachi was thinking something over, but before he could finish he was cut out of his mind.

"Here you go!" said Ayame, putting down a piping vegetable udon in front of Itachi.

Itachi grinned and said, "Thank you, Ayame-san."

"No problem. I hope your not inspiring little Naruto-kun to do something dangerous, are you?" Ayame said in a mock innocent voice, with an obvious threat hidden in it.

Itachi smiled nervously and put his hands in front of him as if it were a defense. "Of course not! I would never teach a little kid to do something crazy and dangerous, honestly!"

It seemed to satisfy Ayame as she simply smiled with a nod and went back to work.

Itachi practically slouched after that. Even though they can be cute as hell, girls can be just as scary!

Naruto and Teuchi simple chuckled at the teens fears.

Itachi mock glared at them, but they simply continued what they were doing before while whistling innocently.

The rest of the meal was spent chatting with Itachi a bit before Naruto finished his...7 bowls of miso ramen and 2 bowls of pork ramen...

This scared Itachi because he was just on his second vegetable udon!

"Cya later, guys!" he yelled before running off.

* * *

The rest of two weeks, Naruto practiced his Taijutsu and chakra control.

Unfortunately, his only chakra control exorcise was balancing leaves on his fingers like the Kyuubi told him to.

He could hold leaves on seven fingers for about 5 minutes, before they would start to shake and then fall off.

When asked why this exorcise was so important, Kyuubi said it was because most jutsu involved hand seals. And this increases the amount of control you have over the chakra you put in to those hand seals.

Turns out, no body in all of Konoha knew about this exorcise. Instead using a single leaf on the forehead to increase concentration. Not that Naruto knew either of these things.

For some reason the Inu Anbu never came back to Naruto. Unknown to him, the civilian council decided that Kakashi needed his skills in a 'better place'. Fugaku Uchiha, the current Head of the Uchiha Clan, agreed that the Anbu Captain should be doing better things then guarding a child. If anything it brings suspicion to the child in question, which no one wants.

It was currently Christmas day, and Naruto was hiding in his house. This was the time of year where people got drunk, and when a mass amount of people got drunk, they came to Naruto's house to pillage and hopefully maim the poor boy.

But they still didn't know about the hidden room that he hides in.

So while he heard his house getting torn apart, he was reading a book on gardening.

Destruction is bad reading music though, so he eventually just fell asleep in his chair.

The next day he spent resting. Taijutsu training does not help you if your body can't heal.

However, on December 27, he decided it was time to do what he had always wanted to do.

Steal items, via Shunshin.

While the Shunshin did cost a good amount of chakra, unless someone had great control. He had an okay control and quite a bit of chakra.

However, in the excitement of getting new books or scrolls. He forgot something very smart.

A target.

He wandered around the streets until stopping in a neighborhood that seemed very rich.

_'Huh, the noble district? Maybe I could steal a jutsu from some of these fools.' _Naruto thought.

He looked around at the houses as if judging them. Which he was! Unfortunately, he would not find a worthy target.

Instead, he saw a shadow blur from the corner of his eyes.

He froze and quickly looked over where he saw it. Shadows moving at this time of night meant people. And the only normal people out at this time were people who had crappy day jobs or drunks who were more then willing to kill or maim him.

He ran to the corner of the street and look at the next. While everything seemed fine and dandy, a classic case of looking underneath the underneath that he learned from the books told him differently.

The wind was just coming back from a different direction as if someone sped by it and changed it temporarily. He kept looking.

And then he saw it. A footprint in the dirt. He ran through the street flashing hand seals and whispering, "Wind Style: Scent Driver."

He focused the wind to come from directly above the footprint. It was hard but he could tell that the person smelt like...metal?

Okay, that's never good. Kumo was a place hidden in mountains but was shielded by clouds. The place was a goldmine of metals and most of them were Kenjutsu experts because of it. Their lightning jutsu only increasing the smell.

So the choices Naruto had of who it could be went down drastically.

It was either a very bloody person, a Kenjutsu master which there were only three of in Konoha, or a Kumo-nin.

Changing his jutsu to drift scents from the footprint to the basic area of the front of him, he searched the place until he got a similar scent and followed it.

He almost wish he hadn't.

In the shadows a man jumped right over a wall, and stared straight into the face of the blonde boy.

His cloud hitai-ate showing proudly with a bag of a moving person on his side.

"Damn Kumo ninja..." the boy growled.

* * *

**And that's the end of that! Hah Cliff hangers shall rule the world and the moon!**

**I couldn't get much humor in this chapter, mostly because Naruto does not know the Substitution jutsu so he can't praise the almighty log. *silently weeps*  
**

**And...wow! This is my biggest chapter out of all my chapters. Even my Bleach story! This chapter has over 10,800 words! That's a record in my book. Even if my book is normally guarded by the forces of a hundred underpaid ninja who cry about exploding cows!  
**

**Anyway, I hope it's slightly obvious about who would be in that bag.  
**

**Questions: 1) What do you think of the current Naruto Uzumaki? :D  
**

**2) Did you like the Whirlpool Fist idea?  
**

**3) Should Hinata's mother be alive right now? If so, when should she die? *Note that this will change how Hiashi acts*  
**

**4) Ideas on what Naruto's Doujutsu could/should be? If you got an interesting idea on the ability, I might use it.  
**

**5) Teams? I still have no idea what teams I'm gonna use. It's kinda strange because this deals with the entire story here.  
**


	3. The Clear Beginning

**Okay people! I'm back and I have a very annoying headache! So I'm going to try and tell you guys things about the story now.  
**

**First off, I will not be doing any of those long ass chapters for awhile again. I felt it was necessary that time.  
**

**Second off, I have figured out the teams! They are very strange. I'm pretty sure the team that I picked for Naruto is a bit overused, however the teams for the others is what is strange. I will not give any more details on that out.  
**

**Third off, Naruto's Doujutsu...Has been made! It's creation will be credited to multiple sources. 70% Kyuubi, 7.5% Uchiha, 7.5% Hyuuga, and 15% Secret! Aren't I a douche? XD I'll give some details, he will have predictive abilities like both the Sharingan and Byakugan, but at a minor level. Also, he will be able to imitate "some" jutsu with PRACTICE, so he won't be earning the name of Copycat, ever. And a major part of his Doujutsu, the effect of minor "Clairvoyance", for lack of a better word. There's a hint in this paragraph that gives away what the name of the bloodline will be, can you find it? :D  
**

**Fourth off, Naruto is still pretty weak. His only battle jutsu would be Fire Style: Fire Ignition. Which is equivalent to a simple lighter. It could hit things from a medium range, but it's very weak. Its main use is to light a campfire or other flammable things(toad oil, alcohol, etc). The chances of this harming somebody not covered in said flammable things, is very small unless aimed at very crude places such as the groin or eyes. And he has just started learning Whirlpool Fist so he has little to nothing there. All in all, canon Naruto from academy could beat him currently.  
**

**Fifth, I am actually fighting myself to whether I want Hinata's mother alive or not. If she is dead, Hiashi will be a very strict father who is silently mourning and will not be taken favorably by the readers. However, if she's alive...Well, I can milk it for all it's worth in comedy gold :P Either way, this part will be answered by the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if the result is not what you wished it to be.  
**

**Sixth, your probably wondering "Oh? How is a little kid not even in the academy going to beat down a pro ninja?". He's not. For all purposes, that would make absolutely no sense. Unless he accesses a friends chakra... Which he is going to do. He will not be winning the fight. Naruto's strength with Kyuubi's chakra is vastly overpowered in most stories, which is mostly because of Kishimoto constantly OPing that power. I will try my very best NOT to overpower it.  
**

**Seventh, this is actually just letting you know the extents of his jutsu. He does not need hand seals for Substitution Jutsu, but can only use that version a few times per battle. Water Style: Hydrogen Mass is a jutsu used to fill canteens in survival situations. At most the only ways this jutsu would be useful in battle would be to make a clumsy enemy slip in a puddle, or overpower the jutsu(like Naruto can) so the people in battle from both sides have water for other water jutsu. Shunshin is not something he can do in battle yet. And Wind Style: Scent Driver is a tracking move, that when combined with Naruto's improved sense of smell is a glorious move for finding animals, objects, or people. All in all, his jutsu is the basic stuff for a nature survivalist. Not a ninja.  
**

**So now that that is out of the way, let us move on the guest part of the chapter that I'm going to be annoying everyone with.  
**

**Me: Yo Naruto and Hinata come out.  
**

**Naruto: Why can't I practice the Shunshin in here?  
**

**Hinata: B-because, y-y-you could h-hurt yourself if you m-mess up.  
**

**Me: And because with your luck, you'd end up in the women's dressing room.  
**

**Naruto: *Visibly pales* Uh...Yeah, your right. I'll behave.  
**

**Me: Hinata, why are you blushing already? *smirking*  
**

**Hinata: *Jumps a little* n-nothing!  
**

**Me: Anyway. Naruto how does it feel to have the skills to survive in the wilderness at the age of five?  
**

**Naruto: Does the wilderness have people who chase me with sharp objects?  
**

**Me: Er...Once in a while?  
**

**Naruto: Cool! When can I go to the wilderness?  
**

***Everyone else sweatdrops*  
**

**Hinata: A-ano, N-naruto-kun? Your n-not supposed to t-think getting chased is f-fun...  
**

**Naruto: Huh? Of course not! Once in a while is just a lot less then half the time, right?  
**

**Me: Oh! Uhh, since I don't want people reporting me for child abuse, you two have to do the disclaimer and then leave, Now!  
**

**Hinata: Ano? U-uh Silverflamehaze d-does not o-own Naruto. (Mine!) *Small blush*  
**

***Both kids are rushed out the door by Lann*  
**

* * *

**The Clear Beginning.  
**

* * *

Naruto was currently staring down the Kumo-nin that was carrying a squirming bag.

Had he ever mentioned he hated Kumo? He had read on multiple instances that Kumo was nothing but a bloodline thirsty village that would give half of it's civilians for a new MINOR bloodline. They would almost start war among other nations because of it. Honestly, Kumo had worse relations then Iwa did.

Anyway, this was a peculiar situation.

The Kumo-nin put the bag down after activating a seal on it.

Both Naruto and the Kumo-nin simply stared at eachother for a small amount of time, before the ninja threw 3 kunai at the boy.

Naruto dodged two of them, but had to deflect the third with a sloppy backhand. The ninja, confused by this, decided to simply kill the boy close up. And so he ran up to the boy, and a small puff of smoke appeared in front of his hand. The smoke cleared to reveal a ninja-to.

Now, Naruto was very well away of the fact that he had almost no chance of getting out of this situation. But this did not stop him from trying. He jumped back and looked closely at his enemy.

Flak jacket with shoulder parts, and several pouches for on head, and has a beard. Kumo hitai-ate on forehead, covering right eye.

That's it!

Naruto was a very clever kid, fortunately for the villagers, he had not tried pranking people yet. However, his cleverness in situations such as these, show that he is a naturally cunning.

The head ninja of Kumo charged at the blonde boy hoping to kill him and leave. But the boy slipped into a fighting stance and just as the ninja was about to decapitate him, the blonde elbowed the ninja's wrist so the blade went over the boy's head. The boy, not one to let opportunities go to waste, slipped underneath to Kumo-nin's legs.

The ninja was kind of pissed off now. Sure, he was going easy on the brat but it was still slightly pride damaging to not be able to kill a small child. As the ninja was turning around he noticed the boy doing handsigns. The kidnapper's eyes widened and he ran towards the boy with his ninja-to in a piercing movement.

Just as the man was near the boy, his target held up his finger and pointed it towards the man.

"Fire Style:Fire Ignition Jutsu!" the boy exclaimed.

A single spark of a flame shot through the finger and straight into the man's only eye. The boy sidestepped the ninja-to that was still aiming at his head.

In all honesty, Naruto did not know if that was going to work. That jutsu is normally only used on flammable or explosive substances. And eyes were not flammable nor explosive. In fact eyes are partially wet. He doubted this attack would do any permanent damage.

The Kumo-nin opened his eye, ignoring the pain and focusing on the blonde kid that was now on his shit list.

"I'll kill you!" he roared before he threw several shuriken at the boy, and then charging at him with a trusty ninja-to.

Naruto tried his best to dodge the shuriken but he had to redirect some of his body so he would get hit in only minor spots. Because of this, he was too distracted to notice the blade coming straight at his gut.

And the sound of steel ripping flesh could be heard just as well as blood dripping onto the hard road.

* * *

**Mindscape**

The small boy was fading into view of the cage. The Kyuubi, already knowing what is going on, decided to focus it's chakra into healing the boy faster then usual. However, it did not expect that alone to work. The ninja the boy was facing was a professional, and the only way for the boy to live, is to win.

As the boy appeared in front of the cage, a red aura started to seep into the his body. It was like liquid fire, yet not solid or bubbling.

The boy could only stare in awe at the energy and then smile gratefully at the fox in front of him.

The fox seemed to return the smile and said a few words.

**"Give him hell, kit."**

* * *

**Real world  
**

The ninja just ripped his ninja-to out of the boy, and as expected the boy's body fell. But he could tell by the boy's chest moving up and down that the brat was still alive.

He decides to take the kid's head with him as a trophy. Maybe when he gets back to Kumo, he'll have enough money from this mission to get an eye surgery. The ladies would love the cerulean blue eyes that the boy has.

Just as he starts walking up to the boy however, the blonde's eyes opened. And the boy stood up sloppily with the wound in his gut closing.

The ninja took a step back in wonder. There was an aura around the boy faintly glowing red. However, the boy's eyes were blood-red slits that seemed to stare into his very soul. He could see other changes as well. The whisker marks were now more pronounced, and the boy had some feral fangs.

The ninja jumped back and was actually laughing.

"Ahahaha! Perfect, I was supposed to only grab the little Hyuuga girl, but you must have a kekkei genkai as well. If I get two bloodlines I would be on Raikage-sama's good side for life!" he said.

The boy growled in anger. This man was kidnapping a little girl? How dare he try and steal a girl from her family and home! And for what? To live forever as a breeding whore?

Naruto took a step forward and ran straight at the guy. The aura around him dissipated but the features did not. Naruto seemed to blur out of existence and aimed a sloppy punch at the Kumo-nin's head.

The ninja ducked and avoided the blow, and then tried to kick Naruto away. But the blonde boy simply grabbed the foot, and he headbutted the ninja.

The Kumo-nin fell back, slightly dazed. But he did not have time as the feral boy was already aiming his claws at the man. He rolled away and started performing handsigns.

"Lightning Style:Slamming Thunder!" he yelled, throwing both his hands at the boy.

A wave of lightning rang forth, through his hands and slammed into the boy who was charging at it.

The boy was slammed into a wall, and he glared at the man before the hit to his head registered and he fell unconscious.

Sighing in relief, the Kumo-nin went to grab the bag he dropped and walked to the boy just as he was about to pick the boy up, his eyes widened and he fell over, knocked out.

In his place was a white eyed man with a leaf hitai-ate with his hand extended to where the Kumo-nin's neck was.

Hizashi Hyuuga was quite surprised when the alarms blared off, waking him. When everyone was out searching for the Hyuuga heiress, both him and his brother, Hiashi, came to this district. However, since they separated to cover more ground Hizashi made it here first after feeling a large amount of killer intent from the small blonde child.

While opening the sack and picking up a small girl's knocked out body and then placing it next to the blonde boy's, he was wondering if the man continued his path, would he have ran into his brother?

He sighed. It didn't matter. Hizashi tied the ninja up with some chakra wire. Just as he was finished, Hiashi appeared with a grave face.

"Calm yourself, brother. This Kumo ninja was the kidnapper, and this boy intercepted him. The kidnapper was about to take the boy as well for some reason." Hizashi said, effectively calming his brother.

"I...see. Carry the boy with us to the compound, I will carry my daughter. I'll throw a flare to let the anbu know about this man's whereabouts." Hiashi stated.

Oh, if only Hiashi actually looked at the boy. He could have avoided a very loud shouting contest.

* * *

**Hyuuga Compound**

The search for the Hyuuga heiress was called off and the council of elders called a meeting.

Hiashi was just about to go to the meeting but was reminded by his brother that they were still carrying a certain blonde boy.

He blinked and perfect timing came into play. Hitomi Hyuuga, Hiashi's wife was just there to pick up Hinata.

"Hiashi, is Hinata-chan okay?" she asked in 'worried mother' mode.

Hiashi smiled and nodded. His brother could get a few emotions out of him, but he almost always let his Hyuuga mask fall around his wife.

"Yes. I need you to take both Hinata-chan and this boy. Keep them safe. We don't know if there is anybody else after her." he said.

Hitomi seemed to be relieved and looked curiously at the boy. Instantly, she knew who he was. She snapped out her reverie and picked both children up.

"Alright dear. Please try not to kill any of the elders just because your frustrated." she teased him with a smile.

Hiashi simply smirked and continued on his way to the council room. His brother followed him, hoping that tease would still be followed.

Those damn elders never shut up.

* * *

With Hitomi, she was just walking down a hallway and slipped into a small room with a table and some seats. She walked past it and opened a door. This room was connected to three other rooms. Hanabi's(born earlier this year), Hinata's, and her's and Hiashi's to be exact.

It was normally used for tea each morning, but it also had seals in it that made it very hard to break through.

She walked into Hinata's room and put Naruto on a couch and tucked Hinata back into bed. She went into a bathroom and got some bandage wrappings. She then checked Naruto over and then wrapped some of the bandages over his head, back, and surprisingly his left leg.

Hitomi frowned as she treated the boy. _'Poor Naruto, how much did you get hurt?...'_

After she was done, she looked at the boy for a few minutes.

She took note of the just about every inch of him before coming to the conclusion.

_'Damn it Minato-kun, this has to be your kid. Why would you put the Kyuubi in your own son... But if it's your kid, then that must mean...Did Nee-chan...?'_ she kept pondering to herself about multiple things.

She sighed and decided she would have to talk to the boy tomorrow. Otherwise, her curiosity might kill something.

She put a blanket over Naruto and wrote a note putting it on his forehead.

She left the room giggling slightly. _'Nee-chan was right. A little prank is no harm but always fun'__  
_

* * *

**Hyuuga Council Room**_  
_

Hiashi and Hizashi just arrived at the meeting room and took their seats.

All whispering in the room stopped the second the two sat down.

"Hiashi-sama, what has happened to Hinata-sama?" an elder asked, worried about the Byakugan.

"She was almost kidnapped tonight. The head Kumo ninja was the kidnapper and was intercepted by a civilian." he said, mentally berating himself for not identifying the boy.

"What? A civilian stopped a jounin? Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" another elder asked, getting a few whispers of disbelief as well.

"The civilian was Naruto Uzumaki. So yes, we expect you to believe it." Hizashi stated, mentally laughing as everyone's eyes widened at that info. He was annoyed that his brother didn't identify the boy, but chalked it up to stress.

"The demon brat? Was he killed?" another elder asked in happiness. Most of the council hated the boy. Although only a few such as this one actually called him demon. The others just didn't like him because their arrogance made them think they were above a lowly orphan.

Some people started to talk back and forth about the 'demon' dying or being tortured, until Hiashi silenced them.

"The boy is safe. If not for him, my daughter would have been kidnapped! So if I hear another disrespectful thing about him, you'll face the consequences of my temper." Hiashi stated with a scowl. He had been neutral to the boy in the Konoha council meetings and has never even met the boy. Although his name did bring up bad memories about his best friend.

Mentally sighing to himself, he explained that the compound was broken into and for some reason the Konoha Police Force was not anywhere to help. Hizashi explained what happened and soon after the council left. For once, there was nothing really to argue about. They all wanted to go back to sleep.

As the brothers were walking back Hiashi sent a mock glare towards his brother and said, "You couldn't have told me that the boy who saved my daughter just happened to be him?"

Hizashi simply smirked.

* * *

Hiashi just got into his room and saw that his wife was waiting for him.

"What is it, Hitomi?" he asked softly.

"Hiashi...Look at the boy...I think we just found out that Minato-kun would never have been father of the year." she said, with an audible tone of sadness.

Hiashi simply raised and eyebrow and said, "Well, _anyone_ who puts a gigantic demon fox in a small child probably can't be that good with kids."

Hitomi shook her head, "No. Just look at the boys hair. You'll understand."

Hiashi was somewhat curious about this. Was his wife trying to play a prank on him?

"Whatever it is, I'll see it in the morning. We must thank the boy for saving our daughter after all." He said in a tired tone.

They both agreed and went to bed, one begrudgingly and the other knocked out as soon as he hit the pillow.

* * *

In the morning.

Hinata's vision was slowly starting to work. She felt very groggy for once in her life. She was normally a morning person.

As she started to open her eyes, a faint smell was detected.

_'Mother must be making some tea. I hope I'm not late waking up.' _she thought, while stretching a bit.

She went to the bathroom mumbling about 'strange dreams' and 'claustrophobia'.

She came out in a new outfit, and slightly wet hair. She walked into the main room, or the tea room as they call it. The small child saw her mother making some tea with her father simply sitting there.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." her mother said in a kind tone. Her husband simply glanced at Hinata with a small smile and nodded.

"G-good morning, Kaa-san, Otou-san." she said with only a slight stutter.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" Hiashi said in his normal voice.

Hinata looked curiously at her father before asking, "W-what happened l-last night?"

Both the parents exchanged looks before her mother started filling her in on what happened.

To say Hinata was shocked was an understatement. Well, it made some sense. You don't feel claustrophobic in a dream, no matter how strange.

"Ano, h-how am I here?..." she asked her parents.

Her mother smirked and said, "The kidnapper was intercepted by someone. In fact, he was injured a bit in the fight, and I'm surprised you didn't notice him."

The small girl looked confused and asked, "N-notice him? W-where is h-he?"

And almost as if by magic, the door connecting to her room opened with an audible click.

And in the doorway was a small blonde child looking at them warily.

The small girl seemed a bit confused and scared. The father's eyes widened when he saw him for some reason but was quickly fixed. The mother...was simply smiling at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Care to join us?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Now, Naruto was confused. He remembered the fight, and now he was here?

Slowly and cautiously he headed to the other end of the table. Sitting down just as carefully, watching everyone's movements like a hawk.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me what I am doing here? And where is here to be exact?" the boy asked in a small voice.

The woman simply kept smiling and answered the question while preparing tea.

"You fought the Kumo-nin that kidnapped our daughter, Hinata-chan, here and stalled him long enough for reinforcements to arrive. You were injured so we brought you back here as well. And this is the Hyuuga clan compound."

The boy relaxed a small amount, but not entirely.

"I see...I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave shortly." he said in a somewhat sad tone.

This brought a frown to both the females and a quirked eyebrow from the man.

"Why would you think that your a bother? You pretty much rescued our daughter!" the woman said, confused.

The boy grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I just figured I was interrupting or something." he said somewhat unconvincingly.

For a second, it seemed like the lie worked, but it was not to be. Both parents frowned and the girl looked worriedly at the blonde for some reason.

"Relax Uzumaki-san, you are not interrupting anyone. Although, it is impolite to not drink tea that is offered to you." the father said with a slight smirk.

Naruto looked at the teacup in front of him and blushed a bit in embarrassment. That probably did seem rude.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying enough attention." he said.

The woman giggled and said, "He was just kidding, Naruto-kun."

Said boy pouted a little at being made fun of, inciting more giggles from both females this time.

He slowly and cautiously sipped his tea, almost as if it may be poisoned. His eyes widened. It was amazing!

"This taste great, thank you...?"

"Hitomi Hyuuga." She said.

"Nice to officially meet you. Although, I must ask, how do both of you know _my _name?" he questioned in a seemingly carefree tone, but inside he was looking for any hint of violence.

"Ahem. As clan head of the Hyuuga clan, I am part of the shinobi council. The civilian council never shuts up about you." the clan head said somewhat sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened. That meant...he helped rescue a princess? Damn, was he born to be a ninja or what?

"Ah, then I see a I'm at a disadvantage here. You all know my name yet I don't know all of yours." Naruto says jokingly.

The father seemed to stare at him for a small amount of time before he cracked a smile. "Hiashi Hyuuga."

Naruto smiled and then looked at the girl. She seemed to be staring at him for this entire time, and when she noticed him staring at her with a raised eyebrow, she almost jumped.

"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga." she said before shyly looking back at the ground.

The boy grinned and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you all!"

Soon the tea was done. But Naruto still felt very uncomfortable with these people.

"Well, I thank you for the tea, Hitomi-sama. But I should be going. Can you please tell me what way is the exit?" Naruto asked politely.

"I would, but we were told you had to stay here until Hokage-sama arrives to pick you up. So sorry Naruto-kun, you're going to have hang out with us for a bit." Hitomi said, hiding her disappointment at being unable to get past the boy's 'wall'.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto said, also hiding his own discomfort for being around in an new environment with new people.

An awkward silence followed that. An if it wasn't for years of being a Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi would be fidgeting in his seat because of said silence.

"Let us go to the dojo, Hizashi should be practicing with Neji right now." Hiashi said, standing up and successfully breaking the silence. You could practically see a chibi-Hiashi doing a victory dance for breaking it.

The group walked through the halls. Some main family members glaring at Naruto, while most of the branch family smiled at him. This honestly confused him very much.

Eventually, the group made it to the dojo and saw someone who looked like a clone of Hiashi sparring with a younger version of himself.

However, the young boy with white eyes did not have a hitai-ate. He had no headband or anything covering the green seal on his forehead. In fact, it seemed that he openly showed it with pride.

"Hello brother, Neji." Hiashi greeted them. The two stopped their sparring and looked at the clan head.

"Good morning, Brother/Hiashi-sama." said Hizashi and Neji.

The others entered and they exchanged similar pleasantries. Neji seemed very thankful to Naruto for some reason though.

"Naruto, how good are you at Taijutsu?" Hizashi asked, trying to get info out of the blonde boy. The boy was able to stall the Kumo ninja for quite a long time, and he sensed the Kyuubi's power only shortly before he arrived.

"I'm still getting the hang of the style I'm using. It won't work well until the user is adept in it. Beginner rank of this style would be more like lazy street fighting." he said, not sensing the man's attempts at probing for info.

Every adult's eyes widened except Hizashi's. The boy was actually learning Taijutsu at this age? Furthermore, what type of style would fit such a...strange description.

"Oh? I've never heard of a style like that, what is it?" Hiashi asked, with a bit of curiosity in his tone.

"It's called the Whirlpool Fist! And trust me, when I master the style, I'll be kicking some taijutsu specialist's butts!" Naruto said with his normal enthusiasm, not noticing the sudden melancholy look in the adult's eyes.

"Don't you think that's a bit cocky? Being arrogant could get you killed someday." the boy, Neji, said.

Naruto simply grinned a fox-like grin and said, "If I was being arrogant, I would have my nose in the air and be demanding people to kiss the floor I walk on! And then I would demand chocolate and ramen!"

Everyone giggled/chuckled at the boy who was now drooling at the last sentence.

"It seems someone has an addiction as strong as Hinata-chan's, eh Hiashi?" Hitomi said, nudging Hinata in front of her, instead of behind her.

Naruto and Neji looked confused while Hiashi simply chuckled.

"Ahh, the cinnamon buns massacre! I think it's obvious that someone has inherited my good taste!" he said with a tone full of pride.

Hinata, who was doing an impersonation of a tomato, tried stuttering something, "I-I-I...-"

"Awesome! Cinnamon buns always taste great! Especially the ones with chocolate!" said a very enthusiastic Naruto, interrupting Hinata.

Naruto was having a conversation on sweets with Hinata, with the girl slowly starting to get into the conversation. The adults just chuckled at the scene. A few minutes later, Neji joined in the conversation. It was quite funny seeing them all make disgusted faces when referring to spicy foods.

The three adults had moved quite a bit away from the children. Once sure that nobody could hear them, they looked at eachother and started talking.

"He has to be Minato's son." Hiashi said, in a tight tone.

"Without a doubt. But if he had a son...The only girl he ever hung out with was Nee-chan. And the shape of their eyes are definitely similar." Hitomi said, with a bittersweet tone.

"It's without a doubt that he is her son. They have the same last name after all." Hizashi said.

Hiashi sighed, "Kushina was always a loud one, too. I can't tell if he's bi-polar or has split personalities. One second he's calm and respectful, another he's a hyperactive kid. It was like looking at Minato and then Kushina."

"What should we do? We can't continue to be neutral on this case anymore. I know for a fact if you ever have me attend a council meeting in your place, I will defend Naruto-kun." Hitomi said with determination.

Both of the twins sighed. Hitomi may have been kind and loving, but she could just as easily be strong and passionate.

"We can't adopt him either... Clan laws state that no member of the family can adopt. The only way I could think of is banishment to one of us, but I could never let that happen."

"Well, we could simply keep him here as a permanent guest?" Hitomi said.

"No, that would bring harm to his life. In these walls we would need to keep an eye on him 24/7. We all know how corrupt some of our family are." Hizashi ruled out.

"How about we encourage him to come here as often as possible, and tell someone to watch over him outside of the compound?" Hitomi asked, not giving up.

"Not a bad idea. I'll tell Ko that he-"

"No brother. Ko is not the best member for that. While he is rather nice compared to Hyuuga standards, he has shown that he thinks Naruto would ruin the Hyuuga reputation. In fact, I would suggest you not put him as Hinata-sama's bodyguard, seeing her right now." He finished with a grin when indicating over to where the kids were. Naruto at some point in the conversation grabbed Hinata's hand to run off after Neji, but he was oblivious to the blush spreading on her face. The adults saw it and could only laugh outright at the irony of the situation.

"Well, Hiashi-_kun_, I think that he is getting in the family one way or another." she said, using -kun even though they are married.

Suddenly, Hiashi paled. Hizashi started outright laughing on the floor because of this, while Hitomi just looked on confused.

"What? Was it something I said?" Hitomi asked.

"N-No! It's just that he probably remembered that one argument with Kushina-chan. I believe his exact words were, 'A Hyuuga could never show any relationship to someone as loud as you. If such a thing happened, I would personally try and help it!'. He said it like that would never happen, so he didn't need to worry about it. But now he's honor bound to help _their _relationship of all of them! Hahaha!" Hizashi said, wheezing for air.

"B-b-but...M-my daughter only deserves the best!" Hiashi said defiantly.

"And who could be better then Nee-chan's kid?" Hitomi asked in a sugary tone, sending shudders down both the twins spines.

It was well known in the genin days that Hitomi Hyuuga practically worshiped Kushina Uzumaki. She loved how the girl would pride herself in her hair, no matter how much it stuck out. Not to mention that the girl seemed to try her best at everything, further encouraging others around her. Even in the academy days, the two acted like sisters. However, Hitomi was on a vacation-turned-mission when Kushina found out she was pregnant. It was quite obvious that Hitomi would now be overprotective of Naruto as if he were her own child. Not to mention that she really didn't trust any other boys then Naruto with her daughter!

"N-no one, dear!" Hiashi said, fear for anymore possible children overpowering his over-protectiveness. Last person who insulted Kushina in front of Hitomi was Hiashi's father. Let's just say that the man would never have children again, even if his wife was still alive. Also that was surprisingly how she met Hiashi.

They were brought out of their musings when they heard the sound of someone yelling.

Opening the door, the group of adults saw the kids running away from one of the snobbish elders. The funny part was that said elder was covered in water.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT'S!" the elder roared.

The three adults simply blinked as the scene ran by them, and out of sight.

Hitomi giggled nervously and said, "Hmm, well it seems that I didn't use the water seal correctly when gearing it on Naruto-kun and he disabled it for his own use..."

"The only water seal that you know needs specific instructions, Hitomi-_chan_..." Hiashi said, with a knowing grin.

"Why, Hiashi-_kun_? Are you accusing me of giving Naruto-kun complete instructions on how to make Nee-chan's first pranking seal?" she replied in a very obvious fake innocent voice.

The two broke out laughing while Hizashi just paled.

"B-but...That would mean that you just introduced an _Uzumaki _to the art of pranking..." Hizashi said, stopping both of them in their tracks.

"O-oh Kami...What have I done?" she shouted in panic.

Hiashi simply sighed. The next few years would be interesting at least. He quietly wonders if he will be laughing more often.

* * *

**And that is it!**

**Naruto's bloodline will develop during his Academy time.  
**

**I have decided to keep Hitomi alive! And use one her most common fanfic names! Now I just want you to know. Hitomi is a Hyuuga. Which means she has the Byakugan. In the clans of Naruto-verse, I believe that incest should only be allowed in VERY far branches.  
**

**For those of you who complain about Hinata developing any type of feelings for Naruto this early _seemingly _without reason. She does not have romantic feelings YET. It's simply her being embarrassed about holding onto a boy's hand who she JUST met. Not to mention that she is quickly finding herself comfortable with him, because he actually shows emotion unlike most of the cold stares from the Hyuuga. Hinata is still shy and looked down upon by most of the Main branch, while the branch family love her, but can not show it much. So she is finding this stranger to be very nice and the way that Naruto can disarm people at an alarming rate is just increasing this tenfold! :D  
**

**1) And how many people love my back story for the Hinata's and Naruto's parents?  
**

**2) How does everyone like my idea of Naruto liking chocolate more than ramen? It's unique and he's practically addicted to both of the foods really. I just felt that he needed more variety, and he does admit in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 on a "date" with Hinata that he has a "killer sweet tooth to satisfy". Which Hinata takes note of :3  
**

**3) Is everyone liking the humor that we get out of a live Hitomi?  
**

**4) For those of you wondering why Neji is so different. It's because Hitomi is alive. She is kind and likes the branch family, even though she is of the main branch. So she was very supportive of Hizashi and he mellowed out before Hiashi had to use the seal on him. So Neji does not know about its abusive use. He just views it as the symbol he was told. "The mark that we share as protectors of the Main Branch." Do you like him?  
**

**5) Also, someone asked me if I ever plan of redeeming Kiba. I forgot to reply to that part in favor of the rest of the message XD Honestly. No. I flipped a coin, and the coin decides all!(that the Log doesn't) So he will probably do one of two things. Become a complete jerk and pariah. Or become insane and eventually become a threat that must be killed. I have appropriate plots for each one...Oh man I don't know why I'm so proud of being a Kiba-basher, when I actually don't dislike Kiba. Honestly, I think he's a good guy and all, but sometimes he just makes no sense. And I LOVE Akamaru!  
**

**Okay people who have questions or are still having opinions, please! Throw them in that Review Box with extreme prejudice!  
**

**All Hail The Log!  
**

**-Lann Majra/Silverflamehaze, Peace and pwn on!  
**


	4. Preparations of the Academy

**Hello everyone who has decided to stay with me so far. I am very happy with the amount of reviews and many of the reviewers.**

**I would also like to shout out several reviewers who have helped/inspired me.  
**

**1)Dark Serpent Cat: Reason? Honestly, this reviewer has showed me several viewpoints and ideas that I would never have thought of. It is always enlightening to view things from another person's perspective, and me and Dark Serpent Cat have very different, yet somewhat similar perspectives from what I can tell. Also from what I can tell from that, is that either Alexis is making me somewhat more sane, or Dark might also be a psychopath!...Which I highly doubt. Thank you Dark Serpent Cat!  
**

**2)BlondeJohn001: Reason? This is probably the first review that made me feel truly professional! Both me and Alexis thank you for liking our grammar, and truthfully, it is simply because we have a habit of reading things about three times each to make sure it stays in our heads.  
**

**3)Sloucher94: Reason? He gave me quite a few nice ideas... First off, when I planned Naruto as a Fuinjutsu user, I expected him to be more of an environmental attacker to increase his long range skills. But then this guy's review reminded me(I has backwards mind...AN LUVN IT) that this is an Uzumaki who holds the Kyuubi. Ninjutsu will already hold that fort for him. So his Fuinjutsu for combat will mostly be in close range. heheh.  
**

**4)Maleivius: Reason? A constant reviewer from what I have seen so far. I like people who state their opinions every chapter! Not to mention this reviewer had some nice ideas and with my slightly sugar crazed mind(Alexis made cookies! :D :D :D) I somehow got more ideas then he mentioned!...Don't ask.  
**

**5)Twice Marked: I won't lie right now to the people. The only reason I am writing NSMN again so early is because this guy is one of my favorite authors and his review boosted my morale enough to shorten my break in between chapters! Suggestion to people who are probably not reading this(You know who you aren't!): Read his story! It is extremely funny, dramatic, and epic. It will kill your brain only slightly instead of a lot like most other stories.  
**

**6)Dragon Man 180: He gave me a little idea...And I twisted it ONLY slightly. Surprised? Me too. I thought I had to take ideas and then twist them until they were purple before I used them. :P  
**

**7)BluPandaLuv: She mentioned the Holy Log. And thus, she has been blessed. Her review was also very nice and encouraging.  
**

**8)Alexis: While she has no fanfiction name, I am glad to have her here to help me in the relation part of my stories. If I do a lemon, that will be awkward...Also the cookies! Very inspirational...*Munch Munch*  
**

**Okay I have already hold most of you back longer than I should have, and I doubt many of you stayed to even read this.  
**

**Go on be free!...To see the opening guest conversation.  
**

**Naruto: Oi Neji! Let's use this seal for unhealthy amounts of revenge, justice, and/or fun!  
**

**Neji: ...That sound's remarkably insane... Yet I feel like I'm going to be dragged along into this anyway.  
**

**Hinata: D-don't be like t-that, N-Neji-nii-san. N-Naruto-kun wouldn't use t-that for something e-evil. R-right?  
**

***Neji/Me both stare blankly at Hinata before looking at Naruto*  
**

**Me: Naruto, why is there a wallet in your hand?...  
**

**Naruto: All I shall say is that people should keep their wallets out of their pants if said pants is in a wardrobe...  
**

**Neji: B-but you've been here the entire time! I would have seen you leave!  
**

**Naruto: Hah! If your eyes could see me easily, then I would have found an early grave! Nothing is all-seeing Neji!  
**

**Hinata: T-that's right!... A-although, whose w-wardrobe did you...v-visit?  
**

***Naruto smirks as a loud screeching sound could be heard in double power from the Haruno house*  
**

**Me: How did you get them both? *cleans ears*  
**

**Naruto: I put a piece of fake gold in there. It attracted the mother's greed senses.  
**

***Everyone stares blankly at Naruto*  
**

**Me: Whatever... Neji Hyuuga! I call upon you to do the awesome epic disclaimer of the Holy Log!  
**

**Neji: Yes sir!... What's a disclaimer? *tilts head cutely*  
**

**Naruto: Bah! He's trying to learn the Puppy Eyes Jutsu even though he only looks slightly feminine! Kill the witch!  
**

**Hinata: N-no! He's only got the first part down. H-he can not get the o-others without being f-female.  
**

***Neji reads script aloud*  
**

**Neji: SilverFlameHaze does not own Naruto, since he is probably in an arranged marriage to Hinata...  
**

***Naruto looked blankly at me, Hinata simply blushed at the thought of even being married, and Neji looked like he wanted to kill me...Until the seal on the script worked and threw a pie at his face, severely crippling his growing killing intent*  
**

**Me: Naruto did it...Oh wait Naruto isn't a prankster yet! SHIT! I can't use him as a scapegoat yet! SCRAM! NO ONE IS SAFE! *runs off*  
**

**Hinata: S-should we d-do something?  
**

**Neji: No!  
**

**Naruto: ...Okay I'll bite, what's "mare age"?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Preparations of the Academy  
**

* * *

Naruto was picked up by the Hokage shortly after that, but did indeed intend to come over to the Hyuuga mansion more often when Hitomi asked him to with Hiashi's nod of approval. For some reason he sensed fear coming from him as well... Oh well.

The Kumo-nin that attacked was interrogated by Ibiki and had confessed on tape. His head was sent with the tape to Kumo. The Raikage did not reply, as the message was clear. "Don't Fuck With Konoha." Naruto swore not to tell anyone about the entire incident as the Hokage said it was an S rank secret.

Naruto increased his time on his training for the Whirlpool Fist. And surprisingly, he had a small little training ground inside the Hyuuga compound. The guard knew to let him in, and were branch members so they always talked to the boy when they could. His training ground was a decent size for training before officially becoming a ninja, so it had quite a bit of room but not too much. If he surmised correctly, it could probably hold about five people training in it.

It had a big oak tree with a tent wrapped around it's trunk. This was used for him to increase his punches strength as well as see if his offensive kata of the Whirlpool fist was good. It also had a nice set of pull up bars which was used for multiple things. And quite surprisingly, it also had a few target boards with glue seals on the back of them. This would be for his target practice with kunai and shuriken when he got them. His favorite thing would have to be the wooden punching doll that seemed to be almost indestructible.

Hinata would often be seen watching him and was almost working up the nerve to join him.

Neji said the things there would be pointless for him, but when Naruto had grown proficient in taijutsu, he would like a sparring match.

Hiashi had come there a few times to talk to Naruto. And to laugh at the pranks he had heard of. Somehow one of the most greedy councilor members had been soaked the moment he sat down in his seat in the Hyuuga Council room. He did not react at all. He simply got back up and walked out. But a few seconds later they heard a scream of rage.

It was quite often that Hitomi would come and enjoy the garden that was growing in the training area. She would most likely have Hanabi in her arms, and had actually caught Naruto watering the unofficial garden. She was quite surprised, as he didn't seem like a gardening type. She would sometimes leave a few tips for him about it, and Hinata helped with the garden often with the tips and what she learned from flower pressing.

And, we find our young blonde hero walking towards Ichiraku's. Unknown to him, he was about to meet a friend.

Walking into the stand, he sat on a stool and looked at Ayame who was talking to Itachi. But another person was there as well.

Itachi noticed the boy come in for once. It was quite annoying how sneaky the blonde would be. Not that he ever admitted that he knew the boy wasn't trying to be sneaky and that he was just distracted from talking to Ayame.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said to the new arrival.

"Yo Itachi." Naruto replied.

"Whose this Nii-san?" the other person sitting next to Itachi asked.

"Ah this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a very nice boy and you will probably see him in the academy in a month." Itachi answered.

"Oh okay! Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." said the newly identified, Sasuke.

"Hello! Nice to meet you as well." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oi old man! Let me get three miso and two pork." Naruto exclaimed excitingly.

Sasuke just look at Naruto in confusion, while Itachi and Ayame simply shook their head in exasperation.

"Coming right up, Naruto!" came a reply from the back.

"So Naruto-kun, how much have you been training?" Itachi asked with curiosity.

"A lot! I am still trying to get the Whirlpool Fist working, but I have also been working up my striking strength." Naruto explained excitedly.

Sasuke for one, looked shocked. Even he wasn't working on the Uchiha's Intercepting Fist yet. So it was surprising to see someone else already working in Taijutsu.

"Oh? Knowing you I bet your going to be using that style perfectly by the last year of the academy." Itachi said, noticing Sasuke's surprise and filing it away.

"Hah! I'll probably be doing it before that. Now I just need a bokken and a Kenjutsu instructor." Naruto said confidently.

"Heh, I would teach you. But I am just beginning myself." Itachi said surprising Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke looked awed at his brother and asked, "Nii-san your learning Kenjutsu? Why?"

Itachi simply smiled and said, "All Anbu Captains need to know Kenjutsu. If I ever get drafted into the Anbu, at least I have that nice little skill."

They seemed to accept the reasoning. Sasuke and Naruto talked quite a bit. Although almost everybody laughed at the horrified face Naruto made when Sasuke mentioned his dislike of sweets. Itachi also talked a bit to the two kids when he wasn't talking to Ayame. Sasuke could see that he was going to come back to this stand more often. The service was nice. The food was quite amazing. And the chance of running into Naruto was quite intriguing. The blonde definitely piqued his interest.

They eventually left and went their separate ways. Although Sasuke still had a look of awe while his mind kept asking himself how the blonde was able to eat so much, and so fast. Itachi looked at him and simply shook his head. He remembers that look. He had it on not so long ago when he first met Naruto.

Naruto paid for his meal and left. At first he was going to go and pay a visit to the Hokage. But after thinking that through he decided he really didn't want to see the old man that much. Poor guy must have been drowning in paperwork.

And so he begins his random walk around the village like always.

Eventually he found a small forest type place in the village. There was always a few place where trees and garden were out in the open in the village. It helped quite a lot in creating a comfortable atmosphere in the village. He also saw a little kid on the ground.

Being quite worried as to why a little kid would be on ground and it not being him, he decided to check the kid out.

The kid looked like a civilian and was probably just a year or two older then himself. But wow did he have big eyebrows!

"Hello? You awake?" Naruto asked while nudging the kid with his foot.

The kid jumped up and look at the new person.

"Oh...Hello! My name is Rock Lee. Who are you?" asked the kid with black hair and a ponytail.

"Ah! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Why were you on the ground?" Naruto asked.

"Ehehe...I was trying to train in Taijutsu but I guess I fell asleep." Lee said.

"Oh so your attending the Academy?" Naruto asked.

Lee look a bit downtrodden and answered, "Yes, but it seems that I am unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. So I shall surpass all of them with Taijutsu alone!"

Naruto looked quite surprised. He never heard of someone being unable to use jutsu. But what surprised him the most was the burning flames of determination in Lee's eyes.

"Interesting. What style of Taijutsu do you use?" Naruto asked curiously.

Lee looked a bit embarrassed but said, "I have bought the standard taijutsu scrolls, but I have only practiced the kata for the dragon style."

"I see. Have you ever considered the other ninja arts that aren't the main three?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I have taken an interest in some weapons, but can't practice them yet. Also I just bought the beginners book on Fuinjutsu yesterday. But I can't understand anything in it, so I'm just gonna throw it away or try to sell it back somehow." Lee said taking the book out of his pouch.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the book and asked, "How much did you pay for the book?"

"500 ryo. It is pretty cheap because it is such a hard art. Not many people even buy the book regardless of how cheap it is." Lee said, somewhat depressed that an art that he may have been able to use was so hard.

"I see. May I buy that book off you for the same price then?" Naruto asked with an excited grin.

Lee looked confused as to why the boy would want the book, but accepted anyway.

They talked shortly but in the end, Naruto had to go due to it being dark.

"Yo Lee?" Naruto called before he left.

"Yes Naruto? What is it?" Lee asked curiously.

"Don't give up. Taijutsu is a major art and even if it was the only art a Kage level ninja could use, they could still beat a few chunin and probably jounin." replied Naruto just before he left, leaving an awe-struck Lee.

Naruto left. He stayed in his hidden room all night to copy the book down into his memory.

* * *

Naruto was now leaving his house for a walk. It was only a few weeks until the academy started, and he was excited.

It was night time but not too late. While looking at the stars in the shadows of alleyways he was rethinking his skills as a ninja.

So far he had a good grasp on Fuinjutsu. It was not easy, but he was stubborn as hell and loved every part of it. He even pranked a few people with some of his seals. He still had laughing fits when he remembered how the Hokage screamed like a little girl when he saw a stack of papers magically appear on his desk. It was blank paper, but he didn't know that until he checked.

He had also refined some of his jutsu and needed less handsigns for some of them. The substitution being one of his favorites, only had one handsign to prepare.

His Taijutsu was pretty good. He would probably use the Academy stance instead of the Whirlpool Fist to avoid confusion and practice deception.

That was pretty much it, but while it may not seem like much, it was amazing for a five year old.

The boy was brought out of his musing when he saw a man with white hair knocked out on the floor.

Being the concerned kid that he is, while slightly annoyed at always finding knocked out people, he decided to check on the guy only to deduce that it was some drunk that was REALLY wasted.

The boy knew that this part of the neighborhood was filled with scum all over. So he decided to help the strange ninja with white hair. Naruto lugged the ninja through the shadows and to his house.

* * *

**Earlier today**

Mizuki Kotei was not having a good day.

He had just woken up and had to deal with his childhood friend Iruka panic about some kid he had to teach. Naruto Uzumaki.

He didn't care about the Demon Brat that was so infamous. He saw him as the Kyuubi stuck in a little kids body that couldn't do anything about it. The demon would probably be killed on his first C ranked mission.

He came into the mail station for shinobi and got a letter. He knew what the letter was and hoped it was good.

Just as he got home to read the letter, he got a call from the hospital.

_"Mizuki Kotei? A kunoichi named Tsubaki was admitted to the hospital today and you were the only person on her contact list. We decided it was best to let you know."_

That info shook Mizuki to his core. While Mizuki was a manipulative bastard, he cared for Tsubaki. And he would gladly buy her a ring if he had the money. But a chunin examiner payout was not enough to get a ring for at least a decade or more.

He took the letter with him and rushed to the hospital. He stayed there all day holding Tsubaki's hand until visiting hours were up. He walked out and sat on a bench to read the letter.

Mizuki Kotei. We of the council have declared you unworthy of a promotion to the rank of Jounin.

We have also declared you unfit for the title of Tokubetsu Jounin.

The reasons for this is due to your slightly unstable and questionable methods on the battlefield before you became an examiner.

We have also feared that you may have let your skills deteriorate while being an examiner.

He didn't bother reading the rest. He was pissed and he knew it.

This was the second time now that he failed the Jounin Exams and couldn't even make tokubetsu jounin again!

He had no doubt that he was going to be in a bad mood for a long time. So he decided to hit the bars. If someone asked, he could just say his girlfriend is in the hospital and be able to remain his image as the nice Mizuki.

Currently he was dressed in casual clothing with his hitai-ate on his head like always. While not many could see it under his disguise of sadness, he was also remarkably angry.

He drunk and drunk and drunk...and drunk some more surprisingly. By all rights, not many in the bar that day thought the chunin had it in him to drink so much.

He did have to use his excuse a few times and they all were quite understandable. His buddy Iruka even stopped by and paid a few drinks for him before leaving to go think about the demon brat in his home. Iruka left only slightly buzzed!

Eventually he crawled out of the bar and walked off into a random direction. And then after staring at a wall in an alleyway for a second he dropped to the floor, knocked out beyond belief.

He woke up later(present time) and found himself in a bed!

He got up and instantly almost wished he had never been born. He knew that going to work the next day would be terrible if this hangover continued.

"Whoa, easy there Shinobi-san. I can still smell the alcohol on you, so you probably have a major hangover." said a voice he did not know. It was surprisingly young.

Mizuki took it a bit easy and finally looked towards where he heard the voice only to see nothing. He looked around again for a door and saw that it just opened again leading a blonde haired boy in with a tray.

"Here you go. There's a drink right there that is made of herbs. It should help with the headache. I don't have much food so I hope you enjoy tuna." The blonde boy said.

Mizuki looked quite surprised. This blonde boy had whisker marks on him...Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thank you. Uh... Where am I and who are you?" Mizuki asked in a fake sheepish voice.

"Your at my house and I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I saw you knocked out in the slums and decided to get you out of there before you got killed or something." Naruto said.

This was quite a bit of info for Mizuki. He didn't remember much of his walk, but didn't doubt the possibility of walking to the slums. And he had quite a few people in the slums that disliked him.

Mizuki said a quick thanks and ate. The medicine was pretty bad but it wasn't terrible. And Mizuki loved seafood.

While quietly eating Mizuki was thinking about a few things. Mostly he was thinking about if Tsubaki was okay. Then he was thinking about the Kyuubi. It was quite obvious that this kid was not the Kyuubi. A demon doesn't do things like this for nothing and it certainly wouldn't give him food.

After he was done he talked to Naruto.

"Hey kid, uh thanks for helping me. Can you point me to the hospital? I need to see someone and try to get rid of the rest of this headache." Mizuki asked.

Naruto looked up from his scroll and nodded his head. He rolled the scroll up and put it in his pocket and asked Mizuki to "Follow me".

They walked out of the house and Naruto pointed in the direction to the hospital. Surprisingly, it wasn't that far away. Actually it was really close.

Mizuki said goodbye and started thinking about the boy he had just met.

_'Naruto Uzumaki. Your definitely not the Kyuubi... Your too fucking selfless. Why would people be so selfless? You don't see me helping out random strangers and giving food to them! Heck, I'm selfish and proud of it. Hmm... I should try to observe him when he gets into the academy. I'll figure out why someone would have such a foolish trait as selflessness.' _Mizuki thought to himself as he walked calmly towards the hospital. He wanted to spend the rest of the weekend by Tsubaki's side.

* * *

Naruto was practicing in the Hyuuga compound. Surprisingly, Hinata had asked him if she could join. She was currently hitting the tree with everything she had.

Naruto was actually slightly worried for the girl. Her hands were bruised from how hard she was working and he could see some faint traces of blood on her hand. Just when he was about to ask her to take a break, she stopped and started panting for air.

"Oi, you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while walking over to her.

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto staring at her with concern on his face. For some reason she felt her cheeks burn a bit.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank y-you for asking." she replied meekly.

Naruto seemed to stare at her a bit more before he sighed and said, "Alright. Lets take a break!"

Hinata nodded shyly and took off to take a shower. Naruto walked inside the house and simply cooled off while talking to Hitomi.

Since he had a lot of stamina, his body wasn't nearly as affected by the training.

Hinata had found the two talking about a sweets shop. She walked into the room and Naruto immediately got up and excused himself.

Naruto walked out of the room grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her along the way. Hinata blushed at this but followed, while Hitomi was a fit of giggles.

The pair of children walked out of the compound with Hinata's guard close behind.

The guards name was Kenkyo Hyuuga. She was a branch member who respected Hinata and was not hurt by the Caged Bird Seal. But was still ashamed to have it. She also respected Naruto and his sacrifice, not that she would ever say that. But it was quite obvious with the way she pinched his cheeks cutely when she saw him wandering the hall. Hitomi talked to her about how cute his whisker marks were, leaving a bemused Naruto sulking at being pinched.

Surprisingly, the group stopped at a sweets shop in the noble district. Naruto didn't know many shops that allowed him in. And none of them sold many sweets. Hitomi recommended he try this one. It was surprising. He never expected the shops in the noble district to sell him anything.

When he walked in with Hinata, he fully expected the shop owner to start yelling out curse words at him. But instead the girl just tilted her head at the boy. The shop owner was confused as to why the Jinchuriki was in her shop but didn't care. Ryo is ryo and she loves ryo.

The three people were now sitting at a bench. Well Hinata and Naruto were at a bench. Kenkyo was sitting in another bench behind them.

Hinata was cutely chewing on some cinnamon buns, pretty much ignorant to the world at that point. Naruto found himself staring at her indulge in the snack. He found it severely cute, and had to will himself to look away. He turned around on the bench and handed Kenkyo a box.

Now to say Kenkyo was surprised, was completely correct! She questioned the boy as to why he would give her this, and he said, "It's past lunchtime and you have been watching Hinata-chan all day. You need to eat something!"

She smiled and tried to politely refuse, but the boy ignored her in favor of eating some type of chocolate bar.

Kenkyo sighed and opened the box. To her surprise she found some dango. She happily ate them, as she was a big dango fan. Not as big as Anko mind you. But surprisingly close.

The day was coming to a close and Naruto walked Hinata and Kenkyo back to the compound. Kenkyo had even started calling Naruto with a -kun suffix, although she still called Hinata with -sama, much to the girls displeasure. Although, Naruto thinks it's just to watch the girl pout. Because he makes sure to watch out for that. That damn pout is almost as effective as the S-class kinjutsu, The Puppy Eyes Jutsu. And she didn't even do the first step of the jutsu!

Naruto swore on that day to find an effective counter method to the Puppy Eyes Jutsu. When Hinata learned the move, he knew he would pretty much be a slave to her, if he didn't.

* * *

And so for the rest of the few weeks, Naruto walked around the village in his free time and met up with some of his friends a few times.

Rock Lee was considered one of his friends now, after Naruto gave him a few tips on Taijutsu. Although Lee was reluctant to follow any tips from a five year old. The tips normally worked out fine. Lee was currently quite proficient in the dragon style and was learning a bit of the lotus style. Lee also taught Naruto a bit of the academy stance in return. Lee has even been to the Hyuuga training ground that Naruto goes to, a few times.

Sasuke Uchiha was getting pretty close to a friend in Naruto's book. Sasuke and Naruto met at Ichiraku's several times and always talked about what type of training they were doing. Naruto would sometimes talk about the Whirlpool Fist, while Sasuke would talk about how he was going to learn the Intercepting Fist. Naruto also liked to make Sasuke look sick when he brought a candy bar. It was hilarious!

Hinata Hyuuga was easily his best friend so far. She was pretty kind to him and they talked a lot. Or Naruto talked a lot, while Hinata would listen. Hinata's confidence started going up and she has almost stopped stuttering in the time they have been friends. Hinata would often talk about sweets and even paid for a trip to Ichiraku's. She learned never to do that again. Naruto had a stomach for Ichiraku's, but not for everything. Certain things filled him up fast, like sweets, bread, tea, and surprisingly milk. Although he rarely had milk that was good. Hinata would constantly try to train harder then usual in Naruto's presence. This was actually because his presence on a training ground reminded her of how weak she was when she was captured by the Kumo-nin.

Hitomi, Hiashi and Hizashi were becoming quite close to Naruto as well. So much so, that while he still calls Hitomi and Hiashi with a -sama suffix, he calls Hizashi, who isn't quite as formal, Hizashi-ojisan. Much to the three's amusement.

Neji Hyuuga has also gotten quite close to Naruto. Naruto learned that Neji was quite thankful for him saving Hinata. But he just shrugged it off as the right thing to do(in another world, a teen with orange hair sneezed). Neji has even helped Naruto with a few of his pranks on the council members, although only Hitomi knows about this. She saw the boys tracking down one of the council member's room and remembered the smirks on their faces afterwards.

Mizuki Kotei had also run into Naruto a few times, but they were not really friends. Mizuki would make small talk with the kid to try and understand him, but is still confused about the kid. He becomes quite happy when he learns that Tsubaki is no longer in danger at the hospital, and even becomes slightly playful with Naruto. At one point he called ramen, horse piss. This ticked Naruto off a bit but he quickly smirked and called sushi, ocean shit. This quickly becomes a slight banter between them.

And now Naruto just had to rest for the night and wait for the Academy tomorrow.

* * *

**Naruto: Nothing Stops Me Now.**

**Omake: Hitomi's Vacation-turned-Mission  
**

Hitomi was relaxing in a spa. She had just gotten to Tsuki no Kuni, or the Land of the Moon. And it was a great place to relax.

The vacation had just started. She felt very happy that she was going to have a baby and she was on the vacation simply because she and Hiashi didn't want her to be around the Hyuuga clan since it naturally fought happiness like an antibody. Well, Hiashi also didn't want Hitomi around him when in her mood swings. Hizashi made a joke about it once. But Hiashi took it very seriously when he saw how Hizashi's wife was during pregnancy.

She was just fine until she got a message saying that the mail station has been shut down due to an accident. She was called shortly after that, since she was a new guest and just got there on the day it happened.

Hitomi wore contacts like most Hyuuga did when not in their country. She saw the station and noticed how it was missing...well...the entire building.

"What happened to the station?" she asked as soon as she saw it.

"Somebody dug out a hole underneath the station and somehow set it to fall through. It's currently underneath the entire island. They even set a sound barrier, so we didn't notice." said a ninja from Getsugakure...Or was it Tsukigakure? They both have the same symbol!

Hitomi thought about this for the rest of the day. At nighttime she crept out of the house with her Byakugan and even avoided the Getsuga ninja(an orange haired teen sneezed again).

She jumped down the giant hole that was the station. When she landed, she used her Byakugan to find any tunnels. She found a tunnel and ran through the genjutsu blocking it.

She followed the tunnel tracks and eventually found a ladder. Hitomi climbed the ladder and opened the hatch, only to find...

A cement roof...

"What the fuck was the point of this ladder!" Hitomi snapped irritably. The mood swings were already starting...

The Hyuuga continued down the path, until she found something actually useful. A hole in the roof.

She jumped up and climbed through the hole via chakra.

She found a Getsuga missing ninja with a explosive and sound barrier tags, sleeping. She instantly walked over to the ninja and just as he was about to wake of from the sound of footsteps, he was killed with a Jyuken strike to the heart.

Hitomi walked all the way back to her hotel/spa mumbling about 'Stupid ninja' and 'can't send letters to Nee-chan'.

Getsugakure never found the criminal, nor his body. Damn they are terrible shinobi.

* * *

**Okay people! That is about it. I'm surprised I wrote this so early.  
**

**Anyway, just to let you know, Naruto get's his Doujutsu sometime during his first year.  
**

**Questions!  
**

**1) Do you guys like the Intercepting Fist name? I can't remember who made that name, or if it's the canon name.  
**

**2) You like the evil Mizuki?  
**

**3) Do you like Naruto meeting Rock Lee so soon? And learning beginners Fuinjutsu that way?  
**

**4) I already have most of Naruto's Doujutsu done. Should I add an ability that helps with Fuinjutsu?  
**

**5) Do you like the Omake?  
**

**Anyway please review and comment. If you got one of the two, then throw them in the review box with Tsunade's super strength!  
**

**L  
**

**A  
**

**N  
**

**N**

**M  
**

**A  
**

**J  
**

**R  
**

**A  
**

**Out.  
**


	5. Academy Year One The Clairvoyant Eye

**Okay this is a crazy day. First I met a guy downtown who tried to mug me, but ended up on the floor before he even got near me... Then I get home to see Fione TALKING to Clyde... First time I ever seen that happen! Normally she just tries to throw stuff at him :P After that I saw a very demoralized Lance, which was partly my fault for reasons I shall not mention. I shall just say he deserved it :I And the craziest thing of all was that when I finally got to my room, I found out that Lex stole my Fedora and bought a white one... Let me just say that caused me to stare at her for several minutes before walking out of the room and wondering why I never thought about doing that.**

**So... Not the craziest of days but a strange one in my book. Now I have to go buy several grey and white clothing and start writing this chapter. My "cool down" is pretty small this month on writing if you ask me, so I think it will be a good and long chapter. Although the Next chapter I have a few things planned, it won't be this long :3  
**

**Anyway, sit back and enjoy the guest that I have forced here today!  
**

**Naruto: Why the heck is this chapter so important?  
**

**Sasuke: *hits Naruto over the head*  
**

**Sasuke: Baka, this is the chapter that you develop your Doujustu. Which by the way, I'm still considering calling copyright on for using-  
**

**Me: Shut up Sasuke! No spoilers. D:  
**

**Hinata: *stares at the faces*...  
**

**Naruto: Hinata-chan just ignore the faces... He does them too often to care about them.  
**

**Me: :D!  
**

**Sasuke: I wonder if the Sharingan can copy that... No! Must not use unactivated Doujustu on worthless things! *struggles with inner genetic arrogance*  
**

**Hinata: S-Sasuke-san, you r-really shouldn't roll into t-that-  
**

***Splash!*  
**

**Naruto: Lake?  
**

**Me: Maybe you guys should go get him out of there... *grins evilly*  
**

***The kids shrug and walk over to the water and began trying to pull the duck-haired child out*  
**

**Me: Hmm... Should I tell them that this is the day Uchiha come to test out their Fireball Justu?... Nah.  
**

***Sounds of screams being heard throughout the day*  
**

**Me: Music to my ears!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Academy Year One. The Clairvoyant Eye.  
**

* * *

**Hyuuga Compound.  
**

Hinata was just getting up. She was very excited about today. This would be her first day at the Academy! Normally Hyuuga don't go to the Academy, but her father made an exception for her as a trial run to see if the Academy is a suitable training method for the future.

She quickly got her clothes ready and took a shower. After she got out and toweled off, she dressed and walked to the tea room that was intersecting her immediate family's room.

Her mother was setting the food down and waiting for her father. Apparently, her father wanted a person to guard her during her time at the Academy, and a Hyuuga guard would be be overprotective of her in the wrong way. So while she and her mother chatted happily about things until her father arrived, he was talking to a Tokubetsu Jounin who was newly promoted.

"Kurenai Yuhi, I take it?" Hiashi said with a slight hint of stoicism as a habit. Although in truth he was practically scanning every action about the woman in front of him. No ordinary person could be a guard to his daughter, only the best!

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I am here as requested. My duty is to escort Hinata-chan to the Academy and back, correct?" Kurenai said in a professional tone, yet in truth she was scanning him as well. She had heard that the Uchiha clan was always rough and sometimes cruel to their own members, so she would like to know if this Hinata was getting ordinary or bad treatment. It would cement where her loyalty on the Uchiha/Hyuuga sides were, as she had a soft spot for children.

"Yes, however you should take this route when going to the Academy, and let her wander when coming back. Just make sure she is back home before 9:00." Hiashi stated in a calm voice, yet you could hear the order in it, while pointing at a specific route on the map on the left wall.

Kurenai looked at the wall and her eyebrow rose. "Why that specific route, if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned, completely confused as to why the clan head would not only allow his daughter in the slums but approve of her going there.

"She has a friend in that district who will also be going to the Academy today. I am fairly certain she would enjoy walking with him. Also note that you are to guard him as well, when he is around." said Hiashi.

"Very well, Hiashi-sama." Kurenai said, bowing.

Hiashi nodded and motioned her to wait outside, which she did.

Soon after a healthy breakfast and a few tips from her parents, Hinata left the compound to meet her new babysi-...bodyguard. Sure.

She found a woman wearing a strange type of dress with white wrappings and a red skirt. She had vivid ruby red eyes that would have scared Hinata if they weren't so gentle. She also had long black hair, which was something that Hinata noted to herself as important for some reason.

"Hello Hinata-chan. My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will be your bodyguard for your first three years at the Academy. After that, you will be allowed to wander off on your own for once, huh?" The lady, Kurenai, said in a gentle and warm tone, yet ending playfully.

Hinata smiled shyly at the lady and said, "T-thank you, Yuhi-san. S-shall we be on our w-way?"

Kurenai smiled herself and nodded, leading Hinata to the slums. Although instead of getting cat calls and annoyances like Kurenai does in the rest of town, she automatically noted that very few people even looked at her in a lustful way here. This confused her to no end. She chalked it up to a random occurrence and continued the walk, noting that Hinata was getting more excited as she noticed the area they were in.

"Hiashi-sama said you have a friend in this area, would you like to see them and check if they can walk with us?" Kurenai said casually, instantly noting Hinata's bright smile and enthusiastic(for Hinata) nod.

Kurenai followed Hinata as the girl practically ran down the streets and stopped at a slightly broken down apartment building.

The street sign was for some reason making Kurenai think she was not remembering something important. But she ignored it and continued up the stairs following the slightly hyper girl.

Hinata knocked on the door quietly. And they could hear someone walking to it. The door opened and a small blonde kid dressed in a black shirt with a blue unbuttoned vest came out. He had black shorts that looked perfectly fine for his age, and the red swirl on his vests back. What made Kurenai stare was the whisker marks on his face, though. She immediately knew that this was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and was about to sharply ask why the kid was here. She did not think he was a demon, but she heard many rumors about the kid that was very bad. She believed them like an idiot.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy by now?" Naruto asked excitedly. He too was excited about the Academy and had yet to notice the ruby eyed Tokubetsu standing nearby.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. I w-wanted to know i-if you w-wanted to walk w-with us?" Hinata stuttered quite a bit around Naruto for reasons neither of them knew. Kurenai was wondering what the hell was going on right now while Naruto quickly caught the 'us' part of the sentence and looked around.

He saw Kurenai slightly glaring at him but he couldn't tell because he was interested in her eyes.

"Sure! Hello Miss-Pretty eyes! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin and extended hand.

Kurenai's half-glare fell and she blinked at Naruto. Before slowly shaking his hand.

"Ahem. Let us be on our way then." she said before thinking about some of the rumors she heard about.

The three idly made their way to the Academy, with a proper introduction this time. By the end of the trip Kurenai was calling Naruto with the -kun suffix.

* * *

**Academy random hallway.**

Hinata and Naruto were standing outside in the hallway waiting at the door to their class. They were mentally preparing for the six years of training that lied beyond that door.

Naruto slowly reached out and opened it. They walked through the door side-by-side.

They were immediately disappointed.

Instead of seeing a lot of cool shinobi and weapons all over the place, it simply looked like an average classroom. Even most of the students who were there early like themselves didn't look like much.

One boy was practically sleeping in his desk next to a chubby one who was eating.

They saw in the background that a guy wearing a big coat with glasses was watching them shortly before turning his attention to a corner of the classroom that had a few spiders.

The only other notable person was a duck haired kid with a grey shirt and white shorts.

Naruto walked over to him with Hinata following. The two friends already sitting glanced at the pair before going back to doing what they were doing.

As Naruto sat down, with Hinata next to him, he noticed the kid turn and look at him.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Good to see that you actually made it on time." the dark haired kid said with a smirk.

Naruto responded with the same smirk, "Hah! If I wasn't on time, how would I be an awesome shinobi?"

Although what he didn't know was somewhere in a snowy land, a white haired Anbu sneezed and almost lost control of his dogs who were being used as sled pullers.

"Oh by the way. This is Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, this is Sasuke. He is a bit of a nut, but he's nice." Naruto said slightly ticking Sasuke off.

"If I'm a nut, then your downright crazy." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto grinned and pounded his fist into his chest saying, "And I'm damn proud of it!"

This of course made Hinata giggle and Sasuke shake his head in mock exasperation.

They continued the conversation, noting the several people coming in. A blonde girl with no pupils came in with a _pink haired _girl. This confused Naruto. He thought the girl was cute, definitely. But what kinda of ninja has PINK hair? Might as well wear a bright orange jumpsuit.

Meanwhile, Hinata was confused as to why someone not of the Hyuuga clan had no pupils... But that was for another day...or never.

Sasuke in particular noted an Inuzuka boy come in. The boy seemed slightly cocky, but other then that, he had a normal atmosphere.

As more and more people came in, just a minute before the class time was supposed to start, a person came in through the door.

He had a ponytail that looked eerily similar to the semi-sleeping boy. The man looked about 16 years old at the most and had a scar running across his nose. What caught most peoples attention though was that the teen was wearing a chunin vest and uniform.

"Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino. I will be your teacher for the next six years. Now let me point out to most of you that the life of a shinobi is not for the faint of heart. If you have reservations about the fact that your life will be in danger, then get out now." the man, Iruka, said to the class in a stern and grave voice. But no one moved. No one got up. And only a few actually believed him. The poor fools, the rest of them are.

* * *

The class moved about the day pretty smoothly. It was mostly stuff that had to do with introducing eachother and all that. Naruto and Hinata among others were slightly disappointed that that was all the first day was about. Although they quickly saved hope for the next day.

Naruto and Hinata were singled out as a pair that always stuck together by most of the students, although some of them looked at Naruto with confusion.

Anyway, Hinata and Naruto introduced themselves to just about every person in the class. And they were surprised by the results.

Sleepy boy- "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I would explain my likes and dislikes, but it's too troublesome..."

Chubby kid- "My name *munch* is Chouji Akimichi! *munch munch* I like food and dislike *munch* rude people."

Inuzuka kid- "The name is Kiba Inuzuka! And I'm going to be the best ninja in the village and lead the Inuzuka clan to greatness!"

Blonde girl- "Well, I'm Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you. I like flowers and dislike jerks."

Pink haired girl- "Um... I'm Sakura Haruno... And I like my mother and my friend... I dislike mean people!"

Naruto and Hinata had similar intros saying they liked pranks and training, and dislike hatred.

The pair had mixed emotions on the thoughts of some of the people they met. Naruto felt he could get along great with Shikamaru, Chouji and possibly Kiba. Hinata thought it would be nice to get to know Chouji, Ino, and possibly Sakura.

While most of the civilians were getting to know eachother, Naruto and Hinata have just about introduced themselves to everyone in the room. But Naruto wasn't done. He had an idea and Hinata went with it.

Iruka was watching all the kids, specifically Naruto Uzumaki. He was quite surprised when he saw how close the Hyuuga heiress was to the demon-container. But simply put it off as something random. He felt like he could actually believe the blonde boy when the kid said he disliked hatred. However, he noticed that the kid was done with introductions and he and the Hyuuga were walking towards him.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde said in an enthusiastic tone.

"H-hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." the girl with lavender eyes said with some shyness.

Iruka blinked at the two and quickly responded. "You already heard that my name was Iruka Umino, now why are you introducing yourselves to me?..."

Naruto grinned and said, "You told us to introduce ourselves to everyone in the room. Your in the room right now, and we both think it is best to know the teacher that we have for the next six years."

Iruka's eyebrows went up at the simple yet true reasoning. He silently wondered about the blonde enigma in front of him but looked over at the shy girl for confirmation, receiving a nod and smile from the girl, he smiled as well and said.

"Very well. Smart reasoning like that will get you far in the ninja world. I like peace, teaching people, and my good friends Kakashi and Mizuki."

Naruto's eyes widened and said, "Whoa, does this Mizuki have white hair and have an obsession with sushi?."

Iruka arched an eyebrow but nodded and asked how did he know him.

"I met him a few weeks ago. The poor guy was very depressed but now he's good and dissing my ramen." Naruto said, beginning with a frown and ending with a scowl. Not noticing Hinata silently giggling at Naruto's obsession with ramen.

Iruka smirked at the boy. He already pieced together most of the story, guessing that Mizuki was sad about Tsubaki and Naruto probably gave him a slight pick-me-up with his enthusiastic attitude.

"Anyway, I like training and pranks, while I dislike hatred." Naruto said with a slight fire in his eyes.

"I like training and gardening... A-and I also dislike hatred." Hinata stated with only a slight stutter.

"Well it is nice to meet you two." Iruka said with a genuine smile.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. And all the kids went home.

Unknown to Naruto, just about every kid in the classroom told their parents about him being there. It's not every day you see an orphan with such defining marks as the whiskers he has. Not to mention the ones who already knew about him.

Naruto and Hinata left the Academy together. But not before Naruto made Sasuke promise to meet up at Ichiraku's soon, much to Hinata's amusement.

Kurenai was in the shadows watching the pair walk around Konoha. She talked to her friend, Anko, and the Hokage about Naruto, and were surprised to hear the truth about him. She felt very bad about believing the rumors, something a shinobi should never do unless proven. She was still confused as to why most people in the slums didn't look at her with lust though...

Naruto and Hinata walked to Hyuuga clan compound and spent time tending to the plants. Kurenai noticed that Naruto's face softened with a peaceful expression while doing this and Hinata had a small yet not so shy smile on her face.

They stopped when Hitomi came in with Hizashi and Neji following.

"Hello Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun." Hitomi welcomed them warmly, noting Kurenai hidden in the distance.

"Hello Kaa-san.""Hi Hitomi-sama." The two kids said.

"Hinata-chan let's drink some tea, okay?" Hitomi conversed with her girl, while the guys talked to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." Hizashi said in greeting, while Neji simply nodded his head with a slight grin.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Yo Hizashi-ojisan, Neji. The first day at the Academy was nice! We even got a nice teacher but he is really young!"

The group talks a bit and for some reason, a scream of pain roamed over the Hyuuga complex while Neji and Naruto simply whistled innocently when everyone looked at them.

They ignored the innocence and went back to talking. An hour later the pair left again to see Sasuke at Ichiraku's.

The pair of kids walked into the shack and saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting down as usual. Although Itachi seemed to be slightly depressed for some reason.

"Yo guys!" Naruto said walking over to them with Hinata right by his side.

"Hello Naruto/-kun." The brothers said in what would have been complete unison had it not been for the suffix and the slight droning of Itachi's voice.

"Hinata-chan this is Itachi, he is Sasuke's brother and is cool but as you can see... He's very depressed for some reason. What's up man?" Naruto explains and then asks.

Sasuke looks at his brother, awaiting an answer as well. He was very curious as to what could make his brother depressed.

Itachi sighed and looked at the kids with a frown. "Ayame-chan is sick today, I'm just a bit worried." he said, in a non-convincing tone.

Teuchi from the back came in and said, "She just has a little cold, relax kid."

"I know... But still I can't shake the worry." Itachi said.

"What? Worried about how you don't think you can pass the Jounin exams without her cooking?" Naruto asked with a grin, successfully making the older Uchiha blush.

"T-that's not it at all!" he said in defiance, pointedly ignoring Sasuke's look of amazement at his stutter.

Hinata felt like having a little joking attitude so she asked Itachi a question with a small smile. "Y-you must care about this girl v-very much, Itachi-san."

Sasuke immediately caught on to why his brother was acting so strangely now... And Itachi did NOT like the grin on his brothers face.

But what scared him even more, was the mountain of killing intent that was just directed at him... By none other then the civilian, Teuchi.

Teuchi was brandishing a knife and asked with a very scary grin, "Itachi-san, what are your intentions with my daughter?..."

Let it be known, that it was the one day that Naruto went to Ichiraku's and never got ramen, as the only available chef just ran out racing after a ninja...and winning.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke decided to go somewhere else for something to eat. They stopped at the Akimichi BBQ. Naruto went inside with caution while his two friends simply walked in. The moment the chef saw Naruto, he did something no body expected.

He grinned a very happy grin.

The chef, Cohika, had heard of the Jinchuriki of course. But he was affiliated under the Akimichi, so he naturally talked to a few Aburame as well. Not as many as the other Akimichi or the Nara and Yamanaka, but a few. He was not really grossed out by the bugs, but did say they could not leave their hosts body while inside the restaurant, which made the Aburame happy to come here and actually feel welcomed. The chef had no problem with a boy with a single fox in his gut. Heck, after he heard the boy ate as much ramen as the fox could, he hoped to see the boy in his store someday.

They ate at the place, and Naruto quickly jotted it down on his map inside his mindscape. He always jotted down stores that accepted him. Even the ones who overpriced him.

Naruto happily challenged many Akimichi to eating contest and won about 3000 ryo eating steak.

Hinata was delicately eating some pork chops and salad. And Sasuke was enjoying the sirloin and tomatoes, and was surprised at how well the flavors mixed.

They paid for their individual meals, except Naruto who the Akimichi he beat payed for him as part of the bet in the contest. They were amazed at the kid and wrote him down as a B-rank Eater in the Akimichi Eater book. Cohika was crying rivers in happiness.

Naruto and Hinata were going to go train. Sasuke, who had nothing to do all day, decided to join them.

They walked to the Hyuuga compound and chatted a bit with the guards that were watching the training ground they used. They were a bit surprised seeing an Uchiha there, but was happy he wasn't an arrogant one. One of them even made a comment saying he could see the gentleness of Itachi in him, greatly surprising Sasuke who enjoyed having an attribute similar to his genius brother.

When Sasuke entered the training ground he did a few warm up stretches before hitting the pull up bars. Naruto and Hinata both did stretches and push ups, then started with sit ups.

Sasuke was having fun fighting the nigh indestructible doll, although he was fairly certain his fist would be bruised by the end of the day, probably a bit bloody since he knew he was going to test out the tree later.

Naruto did some pull ups while Hinata started running around for stamina practice. By the time they were done, Sasuke had also started some sprinting. Naruto started fighting the doll and Hinata did pull ups without even stopping for breath after her stamina work out, making it much harder to her enjoyment.

Naruto had then started doing some Whirlpool Fist kata with Hinata panting on the sidelines. She did not have as much stamina as him.

Sasuke stopped his sprint and was breathing heavily as well. He was actually entranced in Naruto's kata and his breath was regained easily with such relaxation. He soon started punching the tree with a passion of learning the Intercepting Fist someday soon. Hinata had started back up with her stamina exorcise, and by the end of Sasuke's punch happy party with the tree, his hands were indeed bleeding. One of the Hyuuga guards came and patched it up with a smile, while Sasuke smiled back but it was slightly shy. He wasn't used to strangers helping him out.

Naruto gave Sasuke a few leaves to practice control with, although Naruto was confused as to why he put them on his forehead. He ignored it and made his own way to the tree. He punched it with a normal brawler style for a bit, before switching to the academy style, and then the Whirlpool style. His own fist were cut and could not heal while being used so much, and this was the cause of something great. Something amazing. Something that would show later.

They trained the rest of the day, and were quite happy with themselves afterwards.

Sasuke got back to his house before nightfall, but he did enjoy the orange sky on his way back.

Naruto chatted with Hinata a bit before leaving towards his own house, and letting Hinata take a bath.

Naruto quickly prepared something to eat and was happy to see that he had some instant ramen. He didn't eat the other food until he had no more ramen left. In a few years, he would regret that decision, but for now he was content.

He ate and then studied a bit. And soon he noticed a participation part of the Fuinjustu book. It showed how to make a simple glue seal, which would help him a bit. He resolved to get a Fuinjustu kit from the Hokage or a store soon. After bookmarking the page, he brushed his teeth and showered. But before he went to bed, he decided on having a small talk with Kyuubi.

They talked a bit and Kyuubi was still questioning itself on it's position on the boy. It finally decided to just let things run their course and do what it feels is right. If the boy is in danger, it shall help if it feels like it should.

* * *

Naruto got ready for his second day at the Academy and was about to get ready to leave when a knock on his door stopped him.

_'Hmm... Three soft hits, definitely Hinata-chan!' _he thought to himself before walking to the door and opening it. And it was indeed Hinata and Kurenai standing outside.

Naruto simply smiled and walked out with them. No need to ask if he was coming with them or not, it was a silent message saying he would always love to join them when he could.

They idly talked a bit before Kurenai bade them farewell as they reached the Academy.

They walked through the halls and into the classroom with no hesitation this time. Only excitement.

When the pair got to their seats next to Sasuke, they greeted eachother and chatted a bit. Chouji walked over to Naruto and talked to him about food. The chubby boy had heard about a five year old making it into the Akimichi Eater book as a B-ranked Eater. He quickly found the giant book in the middle of the Akimichi clan compound and looked for the person. He was surprised when he saw a picture of his new classmate.

They chatted a bit and Chouji even dragged Shikamaru into the conversation. Although he thought it was troublesome, and voiced his opinion many times much to Sasuke's and Hinata's amusement.

Hinata talked to Chouji about her ideas of avoiding rude people, and they were practically exchanging notes on it like it was a skill. Sasuke talked to Shikamaru about Shogi and Go. They resolved to have a game sometime. While Naruto was chatting with the Aburame. He learned his name was Shino and he didn't talk to many people during the intro because he was scared of how they would react. Which was quite strong to even the ones he did talk to. However he was happy that Naruto didn't even seem to care. Naruto, honestly could not understand what was wrong with having bugs under your skin and being able to talk to them. That means Shino must be super popular and have a lot of bug friends, like he has Kyuubi as a friend. Kyuubi involuntarily smiled at that thought.

Their conversation died down as more kids came in late and a lot of them were glaring at Naruto for some reason. Most of them did nothing about it, but a few pushed past him rather rudely, much to the clan heirs confusion.

Kiba, Sakura and Ino came in later, with Kiba trying drinking a small carton of milk for some reason or another... The two girls simply chatted with eachother.

Iruka came in later and explained what the first year was going to be about mostly.

1-History. Many groans were heard, and Naruto looked horrified.

2-Rules. No one made a noise, just a determined silence.

3-Chakra activation. People all cheered thinking that it was justu, while the clan heirs and Naruto knew better.

4-Physical Education. Most people nodded and liked it, while some of the more idiotic parts of the classroom groaned.

5-Shinobi studies. A few people liked this, while most considered what it was.

That was pretty much the entire first year. And Naruto was depressed all day after hearing that. The only thing he got out of this year was learning the rules and maybe a few chakra exorcises.

The day went by smoothly with most of the class learning a little bit about Hashirama's time. Naruto paid extra attention to the rules, as he knew the civilian council would try and mess with him. The first book he ever read and was ever put on his shelf back home, was the Konoha law book of the rules during the Shodaime's and the Nidaime's time. Although he needed to get a book with the Sandaime's rules soon.

Many people tried to activate their chakra but only a few could. These few being the clan heirs, Naruto, and two civilians which included Sakura. And Naruto did it easily because he already activated his chakra long ago.

They ran and did a few exorcises that was really easy, and then went on to Shinobi Studies. Naruto learned that he would dislike this class very much. It was pretty much the entire educational part of the scoring percentage of the entire six years.

The students left and Naruto was getting more and more confused as to why they were suddenly like the other villagers to him. He shrugged it off and left with Hinata to Ichiraku's. He needed some pork ramen right now.

* * *

The same cycle repeated itself for a couple of days before Naruto decided to visit the Hokage.

Naruto walked in and stopped at the sight of a new assistant. He really hoped it was someone nice.

The hopeful boy walked up to the lady sitting behind the assistants desk and asked in his most polite voice, "Hello, is the Hokage busy right now?"

The assistant looked up and simply blinked at the boy. This was Naruto Uzumaki, as the whiskers told her. She knew of the Kyuubi and she detested him for it. But she knew that it wouldn't do her much good right now. Even if she lied, then when the Hokage did talk to him, her ass was grass.

She nodded and the boy smiled a thank you and walked to the Hokage's office.

Naruto knocked on the office door, and was surprised to see it opened by a familiar face, er mask.

As soon as Naruto saw the hair and mask, he smelled the air and knew who it was.

With a big smile, the blonde boy jumped up and hugged the white haired man who was now wearing a Jounin outfit.

"Inu!" The boy said, slightly surprising Kakashi and the Hokage.

"Whoa there, Naruto. How did you know it was me?" Kakashi asked, not seeing the sweat drop on Hiruzen's head.

"White spiky hair, and a mask that covers the lower portion of your face, combined with the scent of dogs equals you!" Naruto said with a happy grin.

Kakashi hearing this drops his head, thinking that so many people must already know of him then.

Sarutobi decides it would be best to check what Naruto wanted and asks, "So what brings you here today, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's attention is brought back to the Hokage fast. "Ah yeah! I almost forgot. As you most likely know, I'm using my blood as ink for my Fuinjustu, but some seals can only be done with a certain material such as ink. Do you know where I could get a Fuinjustu set?"

The Hokage frowned for a couple reasons at this. First, he was still remembering the dirty paperwork trick Naruto pulled on him. Almost made him decide to commit arson on his office, that one. Second, he knew that Naruto was not welcome in all of the shops. And there was only one Fuinjustu shop in Konoha, while all other places that sold Fuinjustu materials would not let Naruto buy them.

His thoughts were broken by Kakashi who sounded surprised.

"You practice Fuinjustu, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto turned to the ex-anbu and nodded.

"What level are you and what seals have you made so far?" Kakashi asked in a curious tone.

"I'm at level two currently and have made a basic teleportation seal that works on items for a single mile away with a thirty second delay, a water condensing seal, and I am working on a glue seal." Naruto said with a tone of professionalism, causing both the men to smile.

Kakashi thinks about this. Fuinjustu has a specific level ranking. Level 1-3 were Fuinjustu Rookies, and 4-7 were Fuinjustu Beginners, with 8-10 being Fuinjustu Practitioners, while 11-14 were Fuinjustu Experts and the maximum level was Level 15, meaning a Seal Master. Kakashi was a Fuinjustu Practitioner with a level 10, and he was proud of it. He learned quite a bit from the Yondaime.

Resolving to do something about this, Kakashi says, "Very well. I will supply you with Fuinjustu supplies. I will also teach you a bit in my spare time. I don't use my Fuinjustu skills as much as I would like to anymore, maybe this will finally get me out of my funk."

This surprises both Hiruzen and Naruto for different reasons.

Naruto excitedly starts asking Kakashi why and how he learned Fuinjustu getting simple answers back. He was quite happy to learn from a student of the Yondaime. Apparently, Minato Namikaze revolutionized sealing, much like every Seal Master does, but to a scary and deafening extent.

Hiruzen was surprised for a whole other reason.

He knew that Kakashi was in a great depression when his sensei died sealing the Kyuubi. And he also knew that ever since then, Kakashi barely touched the word Fuinjustu. He also started becoming more late then usual. Not to mention the few times he would get drunk. Damn, those nights were a like paperwork meetings for the Hokage. One time, Kakashi even had the guts to swim into the river with Raikiri active. Needless to say, many animal rights groups tried to complain, calling fish an animal. His depression was the reason why Hiruzen never told him about Naruto being Minato's son. Even going so far as to say the seal must be slightly changing the baby's looks to that of it's chakra base.

But he was willing to go right back into that bombard of memories for Naruto? Maybe he made the wrong decision then... Maybe he should tell him soon.

While this was going on inside his head, he failed to notice that Kakashi and Naruto already left...

The old kage sighed before looking back at his paperwork.

"I shall defeat you, vile scum of the universe..."

* * *

Naruto quickly started absorbing knowledge from Kakashi at a rate that suggested prodigy.

Kakashi was surprised at Naruto's ability to grasp the concepts of Fuinjustu so easily. And was actually considering his time schedules to start training him more often. It wouldn't be too hard. Just make sure he brought a copy of Icha Icha Paradise with him everywhere and he could read at the memorial stone when he wasn't gazing at it's names. That would cut back a bit of time.

Naruto was already making a glue seal, and it worked to a good level. He even had it on a rapid mode that allowed things to be glued and unglued super fast. He knew what he was going to do with those. Traps and pranks of the highest order!

As Naruto was examining the seals and scrolls, Kakashi had a sudden wave of familiarity, with his sensei replacing his spot and a younger version of himself replacing Naruto's. Instead of feeling an empty hollowness that he was used to by now, he felt a strange bittersweet happiness in him. He was happy that he would be able to pass on his sensei's teachings to someone else, and sad that he couldn't tell his sensei.

Naruto left Kakashi's house sometime before noon and went back home.

The next day he would practice with Sasuke and Hinata at the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

**A week later**

In the time that has elapsed, Naruto has effectively made a few more seals. Such as a bonfire seal, that starts a fire by changing the nature of the users chakra and making it more potent. It is normally fore bonfires but Naruto is working on making it an fire explosion. He is sad that he can't view the explosive tag seal until he is a genin but he will make sure to do what he can with what he has.

Naruto has also practiced with Hinata, Sasuke, and Lee quite a bit. Naruto was having fun when it came to training in the physical department. And his chakra control was slowly rising.

But what happened today was something that scared Naruto quite a bit.

He was sick.

It may seem like nothing, but it wasn't. Naruto never got sick. _Never._

He was happy it was a Saturday, but it still scared him about what was happening to him.

He asked Kyuubi but got a very strange response.

**"I don't see anything wrong. Which is very strange because normally I should be able to see if you were poisoned. And that should be the only thing that can get in your immune system. Even parasites can't last on you for very long. There is absolutely nothing wrong." **said the Kyuubi. That scared him even more. Nothing but a poison should have made him sick, and even then, it had to be extremely fatal. And now Kyuubi just kicked that explanation out the window.

He sat in bed just about all day. Hinata worried about him and wanted to go check on him, but was being forced to stay at the compound and see a council meeting. This would be the very first offense in her book that the elders took against her, unintentional or not.

It was about nighttime with the sky completely dark blue. What Naruto noticed was strange though, was that his eyes kept itching and burning.

It continued so long that he wasn't able to sleep. And during one of the times that his eyes were burning, he felt his entire body go stiff with pain.

Everything went white.

He couldn't move. The pain numbed his brain to much to send signals.

He couldn't scream. His vocal cords were to scared to move.

He couldn't think. His brain wouldn't even allow him to think of wanting the pain to end.

And it all stopped in a second.

He heard his window break and his door crash down. In his semi-conscious state he saw, but could not note, the Hokage looking into his eyes and gasping.

Everything was getting blurry. He was getting tired. His eyelids slowly closing with the dull sound of people screaming in panic.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto was put into the hospital room as fast as the Hokage arrived. Many civilians tried to kill Naruto on his way to the hospital, even with the Hokage carrying him!

But they were in a state of panic, and did not care. And they lost their lives because of it.

The reason for their panic? When Naruto went stiff with pain, he released something. It was like killing intent, but instead of expressing the desire to kill others, it was expressing a _small_ amount of the pain he was in, to others. Children thrashed in there sleep and woke up only to be knocked out by the pain. Adults felt like they were being mutilated.

But it all stopped, instantly.

The feeling just had Kyuubi written over it. It was eerily similar to the Kyuubi's killer intent. Which was why people tried to kill Naruto.

Stupid fools they were. Lost their lives because they attacked a boy in the Hokage's arms.

Naruto was out for the rest of the night and most of the next day.

All the kids in Konoha just called last night a nightmare. And the few who talked about it were silenced by the Hokage saying it was a genjustu gone wrong.

Almost everyone believed him except the adults. They were calling for the death of Naruto. But Hiruzen couldn't let that happen. And the new development that happened last night was just more reason NOT to let it.

Hinata heard of Naruto being in the hospital by Sasuke, who heard about it from his parents. They rushed over to the hospital as fast as they could, even grabbing Lee along the way.

They visited him, but he was unconscious the entire time. The boys left sometime later, but Hinata stayed. Naruto was the only person she could really call her friend, and he deserved far much more than just her presence, so she could at least give him a much longer presence then others.

However, she fell asleep resting on his arm.

This was the sight that Hiruzen, Hiashi, Hitomi and Hizashi walked in on.

Hiruzen, despite the seriousness of the situation, smiled. While Hitomi and Hizashi smirked. Hiashi just glared at the unconscious boy.

"Should we wake them up?" Hitomi asked in a whisper.

The Hokage nodded losing the smile. He put his hands on the kids heads and focused a justu.

Instantly the two kids jumped up shuddering.

"Wh-What W-was t-t-t-THAT THING!?" Naruto shouted out in panic, while Hinata was too scared to move or speak.

"A jounin who is very...eccentric but, now that the genjustu woke you two up, we need to speak about something Naruto." said the Sandaime who was also mentally shivering from the usage of the genjustu. He just had to think of Gai doing his introduction didn't he? Probably scarred the poor kids for life...prematurely.

"We need you to tell us what happened last night Naruto." said Hizashi, forgetting Hinata was in the room because he too shivered from imagining Gai. Very scary image.

Hinata looked up at this, while the other adults nodded.

"Well, something happened that never happened before. I... had a cold." he said, which earned very curious looks from the listeners.

"Why is that important?" Hiashi asks, confused.

Naruto looked at him with confusion in his eyes as well and said, "I've _never _had a cold. Ever. This was the first time."

Everyone understood why that was a big thing to him. So he continued, "I just sat in bed for the most part, and a lot of the time my eyes would start itching and burning." This made the Hokage perk up and listen even more attentively, while the rest of the listeners leaned in... except Hinata since she was still hugging Naruto's arm.

"Then everything just went white with pain. And I blacked out..." he said, finishing his story and making the Hokage think for a bit.

Hinata was hugging Naruto's body now, sad that he was in pain. He didn't know why he was hugging him so he just hugged her back... Although he couldn't say he disliked the hug.

The adults were thinking about what the Sandaime told them, while the Sandaime was wondering about what he saw.

"Naruto. Can you... channel chakra into your...eyes?" The Sandaime asked, getting confused looks from Naruto and Hinata, but looks of understanding from the others.

"Eh? Okay..." Naruto said, before closing his eyes and forming the tiger handsign.

His eyes started to feel... different for a better term. They felt exactly the same, yet for some reason, there was a difference. He opened his eyes and everyone but himself gasped at what they saw.

Naruto was sitting there staring at them with an blue ocean eye... But also a dull blue eye with a strange dark blue symbol in it around the pupil.

His thoughts were far more fearful. For some reason everything looked sharp. So clear. But for some reason, if he focused on his right eye and closed his left, he could see blue flames running around inside his viewers bodies.

"Why do you guys all have blue flames floating inside you?" Naruto asked in an awed voice.

That captures the Hyuuga's attention immediately.

"Naruto, look at me. Do you see the flames get bigger?" asked Hizashi as he channeled chakra.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

Hizashi looked at the Hokage and said, "He can see chakra with it."

Naruto looked surprised and opened his other eye while the Hokage nodded and asked, "What else can you see that's different, Naruto?"

The blonde looked around a bit, but nothing new showed really.

"Nothing really. Everything is clear and all but I don't see anything different besides the chakra." he said.

Hiruzen sighed and asked Naruto if he felt anything. Naruto just shook his head.

"Okay... Naruto I need to tell you something very important." Naruto just looked at the Hokage with narrowed eyes. He had suspicions as to what was 'very important'.

"Go ahead... But first can you get me a mirror?" he asked, losing all seriousness he just acquired and making Hizashi anime fall.

He got a hand mirror from Hitomi and looked in awe at his new eye. It was a dull blue that had made the slightly darker blues of his eyes form a small ring inside the edges of his eye, while the dark blue symbol encircled the pupil.

He looked at it a bit before releasing his chakra flow to his eyes. He noticed how both his eyes vision returned back to normal. For some reason it seems that even his other eye, which was looking normal, had the exact same vision as the other one, just without the chakra sight.

Naruto stared back into his ocean blue eyes and handed the mirror back to Hitomi with a thank you.

The boy looked back at the old kage and nodded, motioning for him to continue.

Hiruzen sighed and started talking, "Naruto what I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret that only you or I may tell. And even then only to people you trust. The older generation know about it, but no one outside the walls or of your generation does." This made Naruto's eyes flick to Hinata, as he now already guessed what the Hokage was going to tell him about.

Naruto was fine with Hinata learning about the Kyuubi. He knew for a fact that she would accept him and it. Heck, she would probably try and hug the Kyuubi like a little pet fox. This made the the fox inside him raise an eyebrow and wonder if it really would allow the human to do such a thing.

However, the Hokage noticed Naruto's eyes flicker to the side of the room and looked over to remember that Hinata is there.

"Hinata, can you please leave the ro-" he tried to say before Naruto cut him off.

"No. She can stay. I would tell her whatever it is right afterwards anyway." Naruto interrupted him with a slight glare, shocking everyone there.

The Hokage's eyes widened before closing with a chuckle. "Very well, Naruto-kun. But be aware, you may regret th-" he tried to say again, only for Naruto to cut him off again.

"I won't." he said with absolute certainty.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Naruto, five years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Your generation and everyone outside the walls were told that the Yondaime Hokage gave his life as a sacrifice to slay the demon fox. This is a lie." he stated, shocking Hinata, but Naruto looked eerily calm.

"The Yondaime put all his effort into finding a way to beat the fox. But he knew of only one way at the time to do such a thing. And by the time the fox arrived outside of the villages walls, he had no other choice but to do that very way. He put all of his hope into one single justu. The justu he created with all of his Fuinjustu prowess. He called it the Reaper Death Seal. It called upon the Shinigami itself, and with the Shinigami's help, he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby, as only it could hold the massive chakra demon. That baby was-"

"Me." Naruto said, interrupting the Hokage.

To the Hokage, Naruto was eerily calm during his entire explanation. Far to calm for the boy.

"Why aren't you showing any surprise at this." Hiruzen asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto actually smiled at that. He mentally asked for the Kyuubi to give him just a miniscule of chakra.

The Hokage and everyone else heard Naruto starting to chuckle darkly with his eyes closed.

When he opened them, they were not blue, or a combination of blue. They were blood red, with slits for pupils, staring into the Hokage's widened eyes.

"Because I knew that since a bit more then a year ago." he said without a distorted tone.

The Hokage gulped and asked, "T-then why didn't you tell me?..."

Naruto chuckled again, his eyes turning back to blue. Before looking at the Hokage sadly and saying,

"Why don't you ask yourself... Why didn't _you _tell _me_?"

The kage sighed and nodded. He realized he should have told Naruto the moment the kid could understand what he was saying.

Naruto then went in to explaining how he and Kyuubi met. Surprisingly, Hinata actually did want to meet the fox. Hiashi was less than stellar on that idea.

"Let me get this straight... You talked to a giant fox demon like it was your equal?!" Sarutobi roared.

"In my defense! I thought it was a dream and when I realized it was real, I was already in deep thought and the conversation was over." the boy said with defiance.

The Hyuuga clan head simply shook his head at the argument and sighed. "Your going to make me have grey hairs before I'm old, Naruto."

The boy just looked at Hiashi before saying, "You already have a few grey hairs though, Hiashi-sama!"

Hitomi and Hizashi just looked at Hiashi slowly open his eyes. And to there surprise, his head fell down and a depressing aura fell over the man.

Sarutobi just snickered at the guy.

Although Naruto, was no longer looking at Hiashi. He was looking at the girl's eyes who had not left his the entire time, even when they turned red. She did not jump back, she actually leaned in a bit.

Naruto smiled at Hinata while she smiled back albeit slightly shy.

"Now...Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a completely serious face, turning back to the aged man.

The seriousness scared him, and he was surprised to find himself slightly hurt about the absence of the 'jiji' suffix.

"Yes Naruto?" the old kage asked, with a slight nagging feeling.

"I have one question. I can _feel_ that you have the answers I want." Naruto said, causing everyone to look at the two.

Sarutobi was confused and said, "Very well, I shall answer your question."

"...Who were they?..." the boy said with narrowed eyes.

This confused everyone even more. The Hokage didn't know who 'they' were.

"Who exactly?..." The Hokage asked, the nagging feeling coming back in full force.

Naruto stared straight into the Hokage's eyes, the normal ocean turning frigid. Not by his Doujustu, but by his pure determination.

"Who. Were. My. Parents." Naruto punctuated every word, making everyone's eyes widen.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "It would not matter. They are dead, and you knowing their names will not matter at all."

Sarutobi came to Naruto's house once to give him his stipend, and the boy asked that question... Getting a similar answer.

"You said you would answer my question. Not avoid it! Who are my parents." Naruto said, slightly raising his voice and his eyes slipped into a glare.

Surprisingly, the entire Hyuuga group were glaring at the Hokage as well. The adults were furious that the Hokage would say such a terrible thing, while Hinata was, for lack of a better word, pissed that the man would not tell Naruto his own heritage. It was his knowledge by birthright, quite literally.

"I did answer your question. They are dead, you did not ask their names." The old kage retorted.

"Dammit! Who are my parents!" Naruto yelled with his eyes turning blood red with slits, along with his Doujustu activating in his right eye. Strangely enough, his Doujustu was now a dull red with the slit pupil going through the symbol.

The old man glared back into the boys red eyes, trying to repress the shudder of fear that shot through him.

"They are dead!" The kage yelled, glad he put up a silence seal on the room as soon as the group walked in.

Naruto's eyes seemed to glow, before he simply smirked dangerously.

Sarutobi was wondering why the boy was smirking, when the hospital room started to fall in on itself.

Leaving them all standing inside a white room completely different from the hospital room.

Naruto was standing next to a bed with Hinata beside him. The other Hyuuga were standing next to a pool for some reason and looked back glaring at the Hokage before going pale.

The Hokage... was behind a set of white bars... With two dark and angry red eyes staring at him.

The old man looked at the bars and wondered why he was in a cage. That was when he heard a large and deep growl behind him.

Being the curious shinobi he is, he slowly turned around.

He saw a VERY angry nine tailed fox. It had red fur. And it looked like it was ready to eat the old man. I think it was rather obvious about just who this fox was.

The great, Kyuubi no Yoko, was standing up and growling with all it's malice at a small seemingly helpless old man.

Needless to say, the old man was not prepared for this.

"In here, you are nobody. In here, there are three ranks. God, Resident, and Nobody. I am God of this place, Kyuubi is a very welcome Resident, while you... are nobody. So, Sarutobi-san... How about that question I asked of you?" Naruto asked, with his Doujustu active. He was staring at the Hokage's face.

"N-no! I c-couldn't let M-Minato's e-enemies..." the Hokage stopped as he realized what he just said. The Kyuubi seemed to look surprised for a second, before shifting it's sight to Naruto with a very happy gaze.

Naruto's eyes glazed over. He heard the word 'Minato'. And everything went white. He couldn't see with his left eye, and all he could see with his right was white... Before flashes of images and sounds came over him.

_"So how are you, Minato-kun?" a feminine voice asked._

_"Check it out, gaki! The Rasengan!" A manly and deep voice said.  
_

_"We decided to name him... Naruto. After the protagonist from your only good book." A calm voice said, that reminded him of so much yet so little.  
_

_Just as the flashes were beginning to stop. Naruto saw a single picture. A spiky blonde haired man was holding the hand of a red haired woman who looked very beautiful.  
_

_"Well, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. How does it feel to say Namikaze as your own name now?" the blond asked.  
_

_"It feels perfect, Minato-kun." the woman said.  
_

And the flashes ended. Naruto was looking directly at the Kyuubi who had just started looking at him. It was obvious he had seen the same flashes.

"Tell me Sarutobi-san... Who is Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face but his eyes still cold.

Everyone, minus the Kyuubi, had looked over at Naruto shocked.

"H-how d-did you know?..." the old man asked.

To their surprise it was the Kyuubi who answered.

**"It seems that his Doujustu has some type of Clairvoyance. The second he heard that damn Yondaime's name we both started having some type of feedback of info. Look at the guy's hair and how he called the redhead, who was MY previous container, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze...Well you get the rest." **the Kyuubi said, looking quite smugly at the old Hokage. It really wanted to chow down on the old man for being speaking so lowly of the Yondaime. Kyuubi had never been sealed except by Mito Uzumaki. And even that was a close call, in which it had almost broken free at least eight times. So it had a slight respect for it's foe, the Yondaime. Who was not even an Uzumaki by blood, yet still able to fully seal it. And calling the Shinigami? Shit he had guts, the Kyuubi admitted.

While no one understood what Clairvoyance was, they did understand the words, 'feedback of info'. So they pretty much quickly learned what the basis of Clairvoyance meant.

Naruto was surprised at how Kushina was Kyuubi's container, but he knew that the fox talked of a woman with red hair being it's container. But the fox never learned her name. So he was okay with the fox. Couldn't blame it for not knowing right?

"Fine... I give up." The old man conceded and explained to them everything.

Hinata was shocked her best friend was really the son of the Yondaime and technically the "Prince of Whirlpool" so to speak.

The adults just nodded. They guessed the story. But they were surprised to hear that Kushina was the container of the Kyuubi. It didn't really change much though.

With Naruto satisfied, he let them all go back to the hospital room, which made them dizzy. Hinata clung to Naruto in an effort to get rid of the dizziness.

"Very well... You have gained my power, but you have also lost my trust and respect. And I truly do not know if you can ever get it back... Hokage-sama." Naruto stated in a hurt voice, his eyes no longer active or frigid. Just showing the pain of betrayal. A pain the boy knew all to well.

"I...see. I do not need to tell you not to tell anyone then?" They all shook their heads. The old kage nodded and stood out of his chairs, looking every single one of his years. He was sad about not having the boys trust or respect. It truly meant a lot to him. Just as he took down the seal, Kakashi was standing across the hallway.

Kakashi explains that an Anbu was to tell them that the Council of Konoha had demanded a meeting. And since he couldn't get past the seal on the door, he just told Kakashi to explain after the seal was down. Kakashi was there to visit his pseudo-student. But as always, he was a bit late.

Surprisingly the Anbu said Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake were to come as well.

Hizashi decides to go back home, while Hinata and Hitomi accompany Hiashi as the Hyuuga clan to the meeting.

* * *

**Konoha Council Room**

The council was buzzing. It was really annoying.

The civilian side were having a little 'Kill Naruto-con' and the shinobi wanted to know why they all felt like they were being tortured in the middle of the night. Surprisingly, Ibiki Morino was there as well. He demanded his way in. He wanted to know what the fuck was able to torture him enough to make him cry.

The doors opened and the Sandaime walked in, with Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake standing side-by-side, behind them was Hiashi Hyuuga and his wife and daughter by his sides.

The Hyuuga took their seats and everyone was wondering why a five year old was there.

As soon as the door shut, a stupid civilian decided to voice a demand of someone higher then him.

"Hyuuga-sama, you must take your daughter outside. We will be discussing an S-ranked secret!"

Hiashi glared at the man who dared order him. But someone beat him to making a fool out of the man.

"I am perfectly aware of Naruto-kun's status as a Jinchuriki and if you talk to my father with such disrespect again, the Hyuuga shall end your pathetic career." said Hinata in a cold voice, with absolutely no stuttering. This shocked Hiashi but not Hitomi. She knew exactly what was going on. These were the people who made Naruto's life a torture test. They deserved nothing less then the devil's punishment, and are not worthy of her kindness.

The councilman just tried to stutter out a response before submitting and mumbling an apology.

"Now that that is settled, we shall move onto the purpose of this meeting." The Sandaime said, nodding his head towards his advisers, Homura and Koharu.

Koharu stood up and said, "We are here to discuss the well-being of Uzumaki-san's seal, and what happened last night."

"What happened last night?! THE DEMON TRIED TO KILL US LAST NIGHT! WE HAVE TO KILL HIM BEFORE HE SUCCEEDS!" a very loud woman named Sakebi Haruno screamed.

"Councillor Haruno! Don't make assumptions and if you screech like that again, I shall personally rip out your voice box!" Koharu growled. The damn hag would make her lose her hearing ten times faster if she kept it up.

"But-" the woman was interrupted by the Hyuuga heiress.

"What demon? All I see is Naruto-kun. The Kyuubi is much taller then him, if that's what your talking about." Hinata interrupted with mock child innocence. The shinobi side snickered at the girl and Hiashi almost cracked a smirk.

Sakebi fumed silently, as the Hokage decided to interrupt.

"The seal is perfectly fine. What happened last night was actually something very strange." The old kage said looking at Naruto to explain with a lie or part truth.

And Naruto did not disappoint. "As you all know, Uzumaki have a high speed level of healing. This is actually better explained by the term, regeneration. Think of it as a bloodline really. It regenerates broken cells with excess DNA that is normally stored in our hair. It's what makes our hair so bright, although my hair is blonde while the normal Uzumaki hair is red. We assume this is because of the Yondaime's chakra affecting me when I was a baby. However, last night, something new happened. Because of the Kyuubi's chakra, my 'regeneration' is constantly multiplied to a scary level. I have been training with two people for the last week or so and something happened that I was not aware of."

By this point in the explanation, everyone was listening. The civilian side wanted to know if they could or should force multiple wives on the boy, while the shinobi were wondering why a five year old knew so much. Danzo was simply thinking about what an amazing weapon the boy would make!

"We each had often practiced Taijustu on a tree with a tent tied around it. However, we always trained so hard that our hands would get cut and blood would stick to the tent. The tent absorbed the blood and it's DNA, and when my own fists hit it each time when they were cut open, they were slowly but surely absorbing the blood into my cuts which could not heal because of overuse. My Uzumaki 'regeneration' tried to regenerate my cells with this DNA, and it took a long time because it was breaking down the foreign DNA to be used. In other words, my regeneration developed an inverted case of Auto-Immune."

Everybody understood what that meant. The regeneration didn't look at the foreign DNA as a bacteria and didn't feel the need to send antibodies. Instead, it took the DNA and used it for it's own purposes. While Auto-Immune would send antibodies at the foreign DNA and attack not only it, but it's surroundings. Literally eating the body inside out. This was the opposite. It was feeding the DNA something from the outside.

"The pressure you felt last night was a fraction of the pain that I was going through because of the 'mutation' as it would best be called. Because of how much I felt of it, I had to express it. So I expressed it in a similar way to killing intent by instinct." Naruto said, noting the looks of shock from everyone.

Ibiki looked at the kid in awe. This kid's pain was so strong, that a fraction was enough to be spread across Konoha in a single burst and make even him, a torturer, cry? Ibiki immediately felt a kinship with the boy and felt very happy for all the people he tortured for hurting the Uzumaki.

"Now I bet your all wondering. Why are two random people's DNA so hard to change? Well, the reason is because if it was two random clanless people it wouldn't be very hard to change. Just like a kid with one kekkei genkai user parent and one normal person parent can be born so easily. However, someone with two kekkei genkai users for parents that have different kekkei genkai will only get one or possibly even none of the kekkei genkai. My regeneration will not allow that no matter what. And it counts as a kekkei genkai itself. So tell me how much pain do you think it was to merge not one, nor two... but _three _kekkei genkai together?" spoke Naruto Uzumaki, gaining looks of awe and fear from everyone, even the civilians and Danzo.

"Who were the two people whose DNA you contracted?" Danzo said with a tone of amazement.

Naruto glanced at him before saying, "Sasuke Uchiha's and Hinata Hyuuga's."

The crowd went silent. Fugaku Uchiha looked slightly miffed that his Sharingan was just used like a cooking ingredient, but out of respect for the pain the boy went through, he kept quiet.

"A-Are you telling us that you have the Sharingan and the Byakugan with regeneration?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"No. I am saying I have a mixture of all three as one single kekkei genkai." Naruto said, before closing his left eye and staring up at the entire council and letting them see the dull blue of his eye with a dark blue symbol. He slowly opened his other eye, showing them the difference.

"I call it... The Senrigan." he stated.

The council was very cautious about what it could do. From what they could tell it was a simple mixture of the two bloodlines with some regeneration, right? But what if it wasn't?

"What does your kekkei genkai do?" Sakebi asked.

Naruto glared at her with his activated Doujustu making her flinch and squirm, before smirking and saying, "As I'm part of the Uzumaki clan, I do not need to give you information on my bloodline or hidden techniques. Regardless of this bloodline not being the Uzumaki clan's original kekkei genkai, it is now because of the myself being the Uzumaki clan's sole survivor."

"You will tell us what it can do you demon brat!" A stupid civilian yelled.

Several agreements from the civilian side came, but they shut up as someone else voiced their thoughts.

"Troublesome. The boy is correct. Since he is indeed from the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure, he does not need to give us any info. We should be grateful that he gave us what he has already. A ninja should rarely give away info and he is giving just the proper amount away. Smart for a five year old, Uzumaki-san." said Shikaku Nara, who was surprisingly not asleep.

"Thank you for both the explanation and compliment, Nara-sama. If there is nothing else, I would like to get back to my home so I can eat some ramen." Naruto said with a yawn making Hinata giggle at him.

"I vote that we put the Uzumaki up for NE-Law #16!" Danzo shouted with a victorious tone.

"Nidaime's Era-Law number sixteen, the Clan Restoration Act. It allows a man or woman(surprising) to take on multiple spouses or even concubines to bare multiple children. However, they must be in a clan and/or have a kekkei genkai with less then six users alive and loyal to Konoha. Also, this law is completely by choice to any existing clan or ninja. It is put to a vote if questioned upon anyone who is not a ninja or in a clan by the shinobi council only. I am not a shinobi yet, but I am of the Uzumaki clan. And I decline your proposal." stated Naruto, once again surprising many.

Not many civilians argued this since nobody wanted the 'demon brat' to even have children.

The Hokage looked around and noticed that nobody had anything to say.

"This meeting is adjourned." he said, noting that the civilians left, forgetting about the reason they called Kakashi Hatake there. And the shinobi stayed put but pretended to get up and stretch. But the second his advisers and Danzo left the room and a silence seal put up, all the shinobi and Naruto sat back down.

"Now, does anyone wish to tell us why Naruto is in the Uzumaki clan, yet none of us knew?..." Shibi Aburame asked.

"I have a better question." Fugaku said, with everyone looking at him.

Shibi was quite curious as to what Fugaku could and would ask. "Then go ahead." he said.

"Who is the boys parents?" Fugaku said glaring at the Hokage.

The old man winced and looked at Naruto who was looking around the room and at it's people before finally looking back at the Hokage and giving a slight nod.

With a sigh, the Hokage answered. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Silence reigned.

*Thud*

Kakashi fainted.

* * *

**And that is a wrap! Congrats to me and Lex for making the longest chapter we ever made before!**

**Okay people I have a few questions.  
**

**1) How do you like Serious Naruto taking over for another ride?  
**

**2) How do you like the Senrigan?  
**

**3) Should I make my OCs(yet roommates in RL) from my Bleach story show up in the Naruto-verse under Naruto rules?  
**

**4) Do you like my long chapter and fast update pace?  
**

**5) Do you like neutral Fugaku?! I DO!  
**

**And go ahead and answer these questions while asking your own in the review box. I hope I don't have to rewrite this chapter, because Lex nor I will be rereading it. It is far to big. If you see any major spelling errors or plot holes just ask about them in the review.  
**

**Other then that? Next chapter Naruto starts being able to pray for the Holy Log and we get to see his Doujustu in action! Also tell me how many of you expected him to have his Doujustu start in only one eye? eh? GENIUS I SAY!  
**


	6. Academy Year Two An Angel's Flight

**Okay people... We're back the next day... 0.o I don't know why my cool down is so low. But I just felt like getting to this chapter really fast. I doubt I'll finish it today, like I finished yesterdays, but I hope it will be good. I will be trying to make this a long chapter, although it may take up more time to complete. I had all day yesterday and so did Lex :P Now I would like to make some things clear.**

**The Senrigan's main passive ability is an effect of Clairvoyance. Clairvoyance is the belief that we can gain extra info from going beyond our normal human senses, so think of it like a form of ESP. Such as seeing what that object has been through or what it has seen. However, do not think that Clairvoyance is the only type of info gathering skill this thing has. This will pretty much be a giant ass plot convenience maker. Glorified and all! This eye somehow allows Clairaudience which allows extra info from sound. My thoughts on this? At least he doesn't have eyes in the back of his head. Don't worry, that is all the ESP he has :P  
**

**The Senrigan, being a slight mixture between the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Kyuubi's natural chakra, obviously has some hidden moves. Much like the Sharingan can go into you head and plant ideas, or the Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu. However, Naruto has totally unrelated moves, that when used do not cause damage to the eyesight, but do cost a lot of chakra and certain requirements must be set for certain techniques.  
**

**I will not lie. Some of these techniques are OP as hell. But he will not be getting those anytime soon.  
**

**Also, I just wanted to tell you guys, an OC will be here this chapter, HOWEVER, she is not from my other stories. She will be a somewhat major character as her mere existence helps quite a bit.  
**

**Now I have held you readers back quite enough. It is time for the amazing guest conversation!  
**

**Naruto: How is this amazing? It's a black room with only two chairs!  
**

**Itachi: Why am I even here?...  
**

**Me: Your here because everyone loves you. No one can go wrong with Itachi, the ultimate bad guy/good guy. Seriously, people can make you a main antagonist or protagonist and your still the shit.  
**

**Naruto: It's kinda sad how he's the only one other then me or Hinata who can do that.  
**

**Hinata: U-uhh... I'm sorry for taking the only s-seat Naruto-kun.  
**

**Naruto: Nah, it's no problem Hinata-chan. If I need a seat I'll kick Lann out of his.  
**

***Itachi kicks me out of seat*  
**

**Me: THE FUCK!?  
**

**Naruto: Oi! Hinata-chan is here, so don't use that language!  
**

**Me: Itachi why the hell did you kick me out of my seat?  
**

**Itachi: I felt like I needed a throne... *sits like he did at the Uchiha Hideout*  
**

**Me: I am not even going to ask about that...  
**

**Hinata: I-Itachi-san? Why a-are your eyes b-bleeding?...  
**

**Itachi: Because I forgot my eyeliner, and their forming a union...  
**

**Naruto: Why would you use eyeliner?  
**

**Itachi: Because I am the only person in the entire series that it works with.  
**

**And on to the show!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Academy Year Two. An Angel's Flight.  
**

* * *

**Council Room.**

Everybody stared at Kakashi, slightly worried. The man did not faint in the gravest of battles or news. But this? The poor young adult was floored by two names. Well, most of the people were worried because they didn't want to be in the ninja's path when he woke up and demanded blood.

Naruto simply looked at the ex-anbu curiously. Probably, wondering what he knew about his parents(Bad memory at listening...). The boy shook his head and took out a piece of paper in his pocket.

Everyone watched in curiosity as the blonde walked over to the downed ninja and put a seal on the back of the wall he was leaning on(before he fell). The blonde walked away before doing a single handsign.

"Fuin: H2O Converter!" he said, watching the seal glow slightly before disappearing as water splashed out of where it was, effectively waking the Copy Ninja.

"Huh-what-when-where?!" the ninja sputtered before getting back up and glaring at Naruto. Then the Hokage.

Killing intent soared from the white haired man, and some of the anbu who were hiding to protect to Hokage actually started thinking about resigning. Several of the clan heads were wondering why Kakashi was not killing someone already.

"Hokage-_sama... _Please give me one reason why I should forestall shoving a Raikiri up your ass? _Please!_" said Kakashi, noting that all the clan heads were actually backing away from him, instead of trying to guard the Hokage.

Hiruzen was sweating quite a bit. Kakashi's killing intent was reaching levels that he could only produce in his prime, and it was all being focused on him. Luckily, he was saved by an amused five year old who just happened to be trying not to roll on the floor laughing.

Naruto quickly gained the white haired ninja's attention and said, "Well, besides the fact that this 'Raikiri' sounds like something to do with 'Lightning' and that your covered in water? He does need to explain several reasons to you all why he never felt like telling you."

Kakashi seemed to consider this. For a short while he was silent before pushing his hitai-ate and glared at the Hokage.

"Explain." Kakashi growled, lessening his killer intent quite a bit.

"I needed to keep Naruto's heritage a secret because of his parent's enemies. If Iwa learned that the Yondaime had a kid, there would be an entire new war, regardless of the Tsuchikage's view of him. If Kumo heard of another Uzumaki, they would have sent people to kidnap him. Luckily, they didn't seem to believe him being an Uzumaki because of his hair." Hiruzen said, making a few of the people in the room understand.

Kakashi was not one of those people. "And you didn't tell me anything because?!" he barked.

The aged kage looked at him sadly and said, "Kakashi, you were in a haze of depression after Minato's death. If I told you about him, you would have done one of two things. One, try to kill him from blindness and leftover hatred(Kakashi growled, raising his KI again). Or two, try to adopt him and raise him like Minato would have wanted. Which the civilian council wouldn't allow, and it would cause suspicion. If they saw a blonde spiky haired kid standing next to you, they would have thought that you were either trying to make him look like Minato or he was related to him."

Kakashi was still pissed, but understood some of the reasoning... Still didn't stop him from slamming his fist through the wall... A stone wall to be exact.

Hiruzen sweatdropped at that and mentally noted to himself, _'Okay, if I have to choose a successor anytime soon, he is on the top of the list.'_

"And you didn't tell us because?..." asked the Akimichi clan head, Chouza.

"I couldn't trust the civilian council. Some of them are possibly spies. Not to mention how spoiled Naruto would have been. It would have caused an internal war with who wants to kill the boy and who wants to put him on the spotlight. And I fear even more for what Danzo would have done to have Naruto in his ROOT program." Hiruzen explained, shocking several people there.

"Wasn't ROOT disbanded, Hokage-sama?!" Tsume growled.

The Hokage simply nodded and said, "Officially, yes. Knowing Danzo though? Absolutely not."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and said, "How do we know that there isn't any ROOT Anbu in here?"

"Relax, Hiashi. They would have followed Danzo when he left, not to mention the fact that they have no reason to be in here." Sarutobi explained.

The Hyuuga scanned the building and indeed confirmed that no one was listening in.

"So... Onto the next subject?" Fugaku asked, actually feeling a somewhat strange sense of pride from how strong Kakashi has gotten. Originally he was insulted that the ninja had his family's eye, but he learned that they could not remove it since it was Obito's last wish. Now, he was actually feeling happy that Obito trusted such a person to use his eye. The man who copied over one thousand justu, Kakashi Hatake, exceeded the record set by himself. Fugaku's justu count was somewhere between 700-800 last time he checked.

"Ahh yes. Naruto could you please tell us what parts of that explanation you told us about your eye is false and give us the missing information?" Hiruzen said, gaining nods from the rest of the shinobi. They all knew he had to have made some of that up.

"Yep. The lie was when I said my hair color was affected by Tou-san's chakra." Naruto said.

People processed this and nodded, as most of them already guessed that. They waited for him to continue... Except he didn't.

"What else was the lie, Naruto?..." Kakashi asked, mostly calmed down.

"Nothing. Everything else was absolutely true." the blonde haired kid said, shocking everyone in the room.

Ibiki, who was quiet during the entire time, asked, "Are you saying that you assimilated two of Konoha's most valuable bloodlines and safely injected them into yourself?"

Naruto scoffed and said, "There was nothing safe about that pain, thank you very much."

That effectively shut the torturer up. But Hiruzen, who was always looking for a chance to increase the power of Konoha(As long as it did not conflict with morals), had to say something.

"So should we get some blood samples of all of our kekkei genkai users and give them to y-" his question was interrupted by a VERY angry five year old.

**"NO!" **Naruto yelled with red eyes, the right one turning into a Red Senrigan.

This confused everyone but Ibiki. Hiashi and Fugaku had no problem with the boy getting more bloodlines, theirs were already taken, might as well take some other peoples. The other clan heads were just thinking the boy must be crazy to not want all that power.

"But, with all the bloodlines you could actually protect yourself. You could even call yourself by your father's name and be safe!" Hiruzen exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't care about that at the moment! Kyuubi is already working on a way to stop foreign blood from accessing my DNA, without both of our permissions. I will not go through the massive pain of merging FOUR bloodlines just because someone is power hungry!" Naruto yelled in raw rage, with tears streaming down his face.

It was at that point everyone in the room(minus Ibiki who already figured it out) understood just what the boy was afraid of when merging more bloodlines. The raw amount of pain that was expressed when he merged three bloodlines, was enough to create a wave of pain itself across all of Konoha. The epicenter of that pain was directed at Naruto. The pain of what the merging of four bloodlines, would be a torture that not even the devil would cast upon the gravest of sinners.

Silence seeped over the room as the boy's tears continued falling for the first time in a couple of years. Eventually the tears subsided, quite fast, and he continued on to the next subject at hand.

"Tomorrow the old guy, Danzo would most likely figure out that I could gain more bloodlines. He will try his very best to make me take more of them. The counterargument shall be simple. Kyuubi also felt the pain of the merge, and it did not want it to happen again. So it tweaked my DNA to make it unable to merge again. That is all the info you shall give him, understood?" Naruto said, in a dead tone. The Hokage nodded immediately.

Naruto sighed and started to explain a bit more about his eyes. "My eyes allow me to have a sense of Clairvoyance and Clairaudience." he said, taking note that everyone in the room had no idea what he was talking about, except the people who had been in the hospital room.

"This means that I am able to see or hear certain parts of the past or of an event that happens when I look at items strongly influenced by said event. Or if I hear certain words of the event. I hope no one talks to me about S-class secrets." Naruto continued on, joking a bit at the end.

Hiruzen thought quietly on that matter. In the end, he trusted that the boy would know when to keep his mouth shut about secrets. He should have trusted him on the matter earlier.

"Now, first off every clan has a set of rules that can counter certain village rules, correct Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, recalling the Hyuuga rules.

Hiruzen nodded, also recalling the Hyuuga's counterargument against the abolishment of the Caged Bird Seal.

"Then I would like to have a book on all of the Uzumaki clan laws." Naruto asked, although you could hear the demand.

The Hokage nodded again, already trying to remember where he put that book.

"Also, is it possible for me to access my clans storage?" Naruto asked, curiously.

Hiruzen shook his head and said, "No. You must be an adult to access your clans storage."

Naruto smirked, making people confused, and said, "Very well, I will wait until I become a genin then."

Everyone's eyes lit up in recognition at that. Every genin gains the status as an adult. This was normally so shop owners stop refusing to sell genin weapons, but kids used it to buy alcohol as well. Nobody ever thought of using it to bypass clan laws as well.

"And now since it is getting late, I suggest we leave and meet again later. Probably tomorrow since Danzo will most likely get his second wind then." Naruto said, noticing the clock saying 5:37 PM.

Everyone agreed to that.

As Naruto was preparing to leave, he saw the Hyuuga family waiting for something. He looked around but noticed that Kakashi seemed to be waiting next to them, and everyone else had already left.

Realization dawned upon him. They were waiting for him. A true smile was seen on his face as he walked towards them. Hinata returned the smile, while Hitomi just nodded, her gentle smile in place already. Hiashi smirked, and so did Kakashi. Not that you could see it behind the wet mask.

As they walked through the halls, Kakashi finally pierced the silence.

"So... Why was the so called, "Gentle Heiress" so cold this meeting?" Kakashi asked Hinata. Everyone in Konoha knew that Hinata was probably one of the only two Hyuuga, Hitomi included, who openly showed how nice they were. Although Hinata was noted mostly because of her shyness.

"T-they were always m-mean to Naruto-kun. Why be nice to t-them?" Hinata said shocking Hiashi, but making Kakashi just nod and eye-smile.

_'She was acting like a true Hyuuga... Just because someone was known to be rude to Naruto? She won't stand up for herself, but for him, she would?...'_ Hiashi thought. He glanced at Hitomi, who simply smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto was smiling. His best friend was so cool!

"Hey Inu-san, how did you know Tou-san?" Naruto asked, making the Hyuuga family look confused.

"Ehehe... My name is Kakashi Hatake, Naruto. I was the Yondaime's student, remember?." Kakashi said, finally noticing that the boy has been calling him by his Anbu name since he saw him.

Naruto looked at the ninja in awe, and then started talking. "Oh yeah! You were his student! What can you tell me about him! Why is your eye red? Did you meet Kaa-san?! What can you tell me about them!?"

All the adults looked at him like he grew a second head. The boy was able to say all that in about 4 seconds and didn't even look like he was out of breath. Hinata just giggled at the blonde's enthusiasm.

The group talked a bit until they reached the Hyuuga compound. Naruto was saying goodbye and Hitomi was running inside to feed Hanabi.

"Bye Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan, Inu-san!" The blonde enigma said as he was running away.

They all just smiled at him, before Hiashi looked over at the ninja and asked, "Why does he continue to call you Inu?"

Kakashi just shook his head in exasperation. "I have no clue..."

* * *

Danzo did indeed call a second meeting.

The meeting was actually pretty funny. Naruto and Hinata came in again, as well as Kakashi since the civilians remember why he was called.

The first person to speak was Sakebi Haruno. "We have heard that the Konoha shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, has decided to quit the Anbu and rejoin the Konoha military ranks."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow wondering how the civilian council heard such a thing, but replied. "Yes. I really don't like the constant need to wear a mask."

Everyone just looked at the Copy Ninja with a deadpan look that said, 'You shitting me?'. The Ex-Anbu at least had the dignity to look sheepish.

Sakebi decided to ignore the comment and continued to speak, "Regardless, we are still regaining resources from what we lost against the Kyuubi, so we need you to continue being the Anbu Captain."

"I refuse." Kakashi said, nonchalantly with his Icha Icha book in hand, intentionally pissing the woman off.

"YOU CAN'T! AND STOP READING THAT SMUT IN HERE!" the banshee screeched back at the wincing Jounin.

Naruto decided to reply for Kakashi, since it was obvious that he couldn't even see straight after that sound. "You have no choice in the matter, Haruno-san."

Sakebi, who had just been snarling at her latest victim, instantly glared at Naruto for speaking against her. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I, you damn monster!"

Sarutobi glared at the pink haired woman with a bit of KI. She instantly shut up, but never ceased her glare.

"Simple. You are Head of the Mercantile Guild in Konoha, correct?" Naruto asked with a deceptive smirk.

Sakebi instantly stopped glaring and assumed an aura of arrogance suited only to nobles. "Of course I am. It took a lot of time, but I am now known throughout the village as that. I get so much money now that I can _almost _bathe in it."

Naruto's smirk only grew into a grin with that information. He said with a mocking voice, "The Head of the Mercantile Guild gets a seat on the civilian council, not the Shinobi Council. You have no choice in shinobi affairs, only civilian matters." _'In fact, there is no reason for you civilians to even be here. But I'll leave that little piece of info out... Just so you can witness your first spring of defeats.' _he thought to himself.

Sakebi had paled at that. Someone was willing to oppose her. The demon no less. Naruto had protection from the Hokage, and now he was her combatant in this field. _Her field_!

"Now, is there an actual reason why we were called here?" Naruto asked the Hokage, making the old man chuckle.

Hiruzen looked at the civilian council and noticed that they all had worried faces, except Sakebi who was looking pale but slowly starting to look vengeful. "Not that I can-"

Before the Hokage could finish his dismissal, Danzo interrupted with a flourish of his cane.

"There is the knowledge that Naruto Uzumaki can assimilate bloodlines and add them to his own, I vote we take samples of all of Konoha's inhabitant's and prisoner's bloodlines and inject them into him." the old war-hawk said, with a manic gleam in his eye.

"Impossible." Naruto said with a calm face.

Danzo glared at the boy, and asked in an almost mocking voice, "What do you mean, impossible?!"

Naruto simply smirked at the bandaged old man and said, "Kyuubi felt the pain of the merge. He didn't like it and instantly refitted my DNA to reject foreign blood. I can no longer assimilate kekkei genkai."

The entire council room was filled with killer intent as Danzo glared at the boy with all his hate. In an instant it was gone.

Danzo simply continued to glare at the boy before turning around and sitting back in his corner, leaving all the clan heads to wonder how a 'retired' shinobi could focus so much KI.

Hiruzen was looking around the entire council room now and seeing if that was all anyone had to say. Just before he was about to dismiss everyone, Naruto stood up.

"Honorable council, I have a request of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto said with absolute professionalism, making everyone in the room raise an eyebrow except Hinata who was trying not to laugh at how he sounded.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, curious as to what the boy wanted.

Naruto bowed slightly and said, "According to the Uzumaki's Rule Charter, Article 67# if in the case that no Uzumaki is able to claim it's _rightful _seat on the council, the spokesperson may choose a Jounin who can. With acceptance of course."

This made the civilian side start screaming refusals and the shinobi try not to laugh. Hinata didn't care about the respect of the civilians and simply started laughing behind her hand. Kakashi, who put his book away the second Naruto brought up the request, simply stood up slightly straighter.

Fugaku Uchiha was trying not to smirk. He had the very same rule, in the same article of his own charter. It would make sense, he mused. The Uzumaki were founders of the village just like the Uchiha, so they were probably at the Grand Signing(A not-so-grand week where the founding families of Konoha had to make their clan charters and compare them to eachother and the village rules.). Now that he thought about it, he realized the Uchiha never prepared such a person.

"That is correct, Naruto. Since you are the only Uzumaki in the clan, you are the immediate spokesperson as well. I suspect that you wish to choose your substitute?" Hiruzen asked, receiving a nod from the blonde boy.

"I request that Kakashi Hatake be the substitute of the Uzumaki shinobi seat." he said, with a grin eerily similar to a fox's.

"I accept." Kakashi said simply before pulling his book back out and reading, making every civilian in the room just gape at him.

Sarutobi had to smirk at this. The civilian council had been pushing everyone around for far too long, especially with Sakebi pretty much making sure anyone who crosses her is unable to live in the village. But Naruto doesn't need to worry about that. He has already been on the ban list from every shop that Sakebi has had dealings with since he was born, and survived. In other words, he is her perfect enemy.

"I approve of this action. Kakashi Hatake, you are now allowed to use the Uzumaki storage at your will and even allow Naruto to use it. Of course anyone's use of it other then you two must be met with both his and your approval." Hiruzen said, making Naruto and Kakashi grin.

"Dismissed." said the Hokage as he got up and walked away.

* * *

It may not have seemed like it was a major meeting, but it was. It was the first time somebody had ever stood up to Sakebi and won. Many of the civilians who had heard about it had started saying the demon was using magic and trickery. However, the ones in the slums were growing more and more thankful to Naruto. Some of them were there because Sakebi had bankrupted them, some simply respected the Yondaime's last wish. But one thing was certain.

You never went to the slums talking about Naruto being the Kyuubi.

* * *

**Noble District**

Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto were going to the caretaker of the Uzumaki's storage. Apparently, Kushina Uzumaki had only one civilian friend that she could trust with her money. And it was surprising to say the least, on who exactly that person was.

Dotoku Keizai, son of the former Head of the Mercantile Guild. The former head, Shuko Keizai was taken down during a business trip by bandits. It was apparently coincidental as nobody but his family and closest friends knew of the trip. Of course, without Shuko, the Guild was getting worried. They were constantly battling eachother over profit, and Dotoku's mother was not a fan of Shuko's business. She forbade him of trying to continue his father's legacy and they continued to live with the one piece of land Shuko bought for the family's income only.

Without the Keizai family owning all of the properties, people were buying them again like crazy. Soon it was equal enough to at least not cause a riot. Unfortunately, Sakebi Haruno was able to convince one of the other most notable buyers to marry her. No one knows how she did it. Since she was widowed though, she became the holder of all of his property as well. Effectively making her Head of the Mercantile Guild.

Dotoku's mother died from sickness and he was the only one left to take care of the Shushuya. One of the few pieces of property owned completely separate from the property factions of Konoha. His mission right now was to simply live on. Although he still remembers Kushina Uzumaki. He was the caretaker of the Uzumaki Fortune.

Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata came to the door of the Shushuya and walked in. They located the only male worker there, he was wearing a grey yukata and a backwards bandana on his forehead. He had to be in his mid thirties at the most and had light brown spiky hair with a beard.

"Hello sir, may we ask where Dotoku Keizai is?" Kakashi asked politely.

The worker looked at the three with curious eyes and said, "Your talking to him. What do you need, shinobi-san?"

"First off, our business might be best discussed in private." Kakashi said, warily looking around.

The now identified man, Dotoku, arched an eyebrow before nodding. "Hey, Kasuki I'm taking my break, kay?"

A waiter, Kasuki, looked at him and nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, your the boss. Just don't come back here if your drunk."

Dotoku rolled his eyes and took off his bandana, putting it on a rack. He lead the group to a wine room in the back and sat down on a stool. "What is it you need...?"

"Kakashi Hatake, currently the Uzumaki clan's substitute speaker for their council seat." That made Dotoku, who was trying to relax, fall off his stool.

The clearly surprised man simply got back up and said, "Sheesh! When I heard that their was a person who spoke against Sakebi being called Uzumaki, I knew somebody was coming, but never figured it would be so fast. Kushina-chan was never so quick on this stuff."

Naruto simply smiled and said, "Well, I would like to see what Kaa-san left in the storage. Maybe there will be more scrolls on Fuinjustu!"

Dotoku looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow before his eyes widened quite a bit.

"W-why do y-you look like M-Minato?!" was what the man stuttered out. Almost automatically, Kakashi looked towards Hinata who nodded and activated her Byakugan.

She looked around a bit and finally shook her head. Kakashi nodded and placed a paper seal on the door. Instantly, all the walls lit up with a transparent glow before fading.

"With that silence seal, we can tell you about recent events." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Kakashi nodded and started telling Dotoku what was happening, who Naruto's parents were, and why they were here.

Dotoku took it all in and laughed like crazy when he heard about Minato and Kushina finally 'doing it'.

He gave them a scroll and said, "That is the entire Uzumaki storage. I don't know how they open it, but I think you may be able to figure it out."

Naruto nodded but asked, "What do you mean by 'they'?"

Dotoku looked at the boy and said, "Minato and Kushina-chan refitted the lock. I think they put the Namikaze stuff in there too now. The Hokage probably made a bunch of money in his time."

They split ways, but not before Dotoku told Naruto he would be willing to help him in anyway he could.

* * *

The entire year was going by pretty fast.

Naruto had learned pretty much every simple piece of history that was allowed to the public when it came to the Shodaime's time. And he had to admit the fight between the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha was an interesting piece of history. Especially with the Kyuubi in his head growling about the Uchiha.

Hinata had started watching Naruto's Fuinjustu practice, and was confused as to why some of it was looking like a dragon picture. When confronted on this, Naruto simply said that it was to hide the seal so nobody could use it if they captured the paper or saw it.

Lee was practicing Taijustu a lot more then usual apparently. He had already gotten half of the styles down, and has started favoring the Dragon style a bit.

Itachi had really been drafted into Anbu. But you could see him off work a few times at Ichiraku's. Apparently he was going through withdrawals of pocky and talking to Ayame had helped a bit. This was solved when Naruto came in and gave Itachi a little box of pocky every week. Sasuke who had been walking with Naruto once was shocked to see the boy bear hugged by his brother. He was also scared that his brother was going to start choking him. Because Naruto was turning blue...

Anyway, Naruto had actually hung out with Shikamaru a little bit. He now enjoyed cloud watching. The only problem with it? You had to sit still. Now, Naruto was not a hyperactive idiot. But he was still an Uzumaki, and an Uzumaki never had an easy time sitting still. He was able to do it easier when he was done training, though.

Hinata had hung out with Ino and was happy to note that the girl helped her mother and father in a Flower shop. Hinata was able to get some nice tips during her visits. These tips were used when she had free time to garden with Naruto. Apparently, Hinata had also started pressing the dried flower petals into more complex pictures. She said she was working on one of Naruto, making the boy smile. Hinata had met Ayame and Itachi(when not depressed) and she had automatically been called adorable from Ayame, while Itachi and Naruto just sat there looking at the two girls talking, confused.

Sasuke was learning the Intercepting Fist pretty well. Almost at Itachi's level but not quite. For some reason his reflexes were a bit less trained. He was a bit mopey when he learned he didn't awaken his Sharingan at the time Itachi did, but Naruto knocked that out instantly saying that he should practice even harder so when he does get the Sharingan he can surpass Itachi. Needless to say, that week Sasuke actually managed to train his way into the hospital, much to the Uchiha's worry, yet amusement.

Kakashi had started reading his Icha Icha book everywhere he went, to the chagrin of females everywhere, and managed to cut down at least... 4 hours of his free time to train... Then an extra two hours to train Naruto. Dang, he had no idea he always spent so much time reading his book! He actually finished his normal missions quite easily and even started deciphering the Uzumaki storage. Although, that was after he refitted his entire house to be _stronger_ then the Hokage's tower when it came to protection. It was quite simple, really. He simply took the seals on his shelf of Icha Icha books and made a house model. Nothing was getting in there without Kakashi's choice. Although he still put another version of the seals on the Icha Icha book's shelf again. Paranoid, much?

Also, Naruto had met a new friend. Such a thing was priceless to him...

* * *

**Konohagakure, Chusan Kaikyu District.**

Naruto has really been annoyed for the past week now. The reason for this annoyance was a very simple question, yet he had no answer for it.

Why were the civilians getting so determined lately? He hadn't been attacked much anymore since the Hyuuga Incident. Probably because he has finally been staying in the shadows completely, unless with a friend. But the problem was, he has been chased by mobs at least seven times this week, and it was Tuesday!

Naruto always avoided the Chusan Kaikyu District. It was simply because it was the first place he remembered the rejection of. The Konohagakure Orphanage was outside of Konoha in the outskirts, however that was a simple side branch to the main Orphanage. It was where kids who had strange or faulty past went. The main orphanage was much better, however, everyone in there hated Naruto with a passion.

Not that he can remember much of his time there. The only thing he remembers clearly is being chased outside the door, by a knife wielding warden, into an awaiting mob.

Naruto shook his head. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing on bad memories.

He had just been chased by a particularly determined mob of civilians, some of which had actual shinobi weapons. As he was about to make his escape of the mob he realized that he was now in uncharted territory. He stuck to the shadows until he could find a street sign.

Of course, it would be just his luck to end up in the Chusan Kaikyu District.

He shrugged and mentally prepared to scope out the entire district while he could. No point in not taking advantage of the hopefully short time he would be spending hiding here. He had a good mental map of almost every place in Konoha, with detailed local maps of districts as well. All in all, when he gets more experienced at Fuinjustu, he could probably make a mini-map that acts like one in a video game.

The blonde haired boy skulked around and had record at least 47% of the entire district, however he just happened to forget where he was when it came to mapping out areas. It was a strange feeling when you start mapping an area out, it had a similar feeling to the excitement of being a spy in enemy territory but it had a much simpler goal. Simply, don't get caught by the wrong people and don't become to drawn into the activity. Otherwise, you become sloppy.

Naruto, just became sloppy.

He was trying to map out the center of the district and finally jump over his halfway mark that he subconsciously challenged himself to. The problem with this was, the entire district seemed to hate him. They knew about his activities when it came to sneaking around and they always prepared for it. It almost seemed like the entire center was a militia base in the guise of a popular street.

And while not many of these people were ninja, most of them were angry civilians who just happened to have years of experience throwing rocks at anything with bright blonde hair. As such, their perception of anything with the same color was drastically increased.

Naruto didn't last four minutes before getting sighted.

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Compound.**

All of the streets in the compound seemed to be buzzing with life. While the economical status of the place was going a bit awry, the entire district always seemed to just brighten up the dull colors of the village.

Maybe it was because almost all the civilians in the district were humble? Maybe it was because all of the young shinobi had dreams of becoming great? Maybe it was because of all the people having calm and happy smiles? Who knew?

One particular shinobi-in-training was walking, or more like storming, out of her house.

Tenshio Uchiha, a six year old girl who has yet to awaken her Sharingan. She was in the farthest branch of the Uchiha family. Since it's founding, the main family had always stayed at the top of the ranks inside the Uchiha clan. The current heir Itachi Uchiha, was another example of what the main family brought in leadership. However, the farther the branches went from the main tree, the weaker they got. The farthest branch was always called "Daraku-shita", meaning Fallen.

While it was more of a joke then anything else, it was a constant use of discrimination. Even in the clan meetings, they were called Daraku-shita. This caused years of introversion for that branch. Every single member was afraid to go against any of the other Uchiha. Every single member, except one.

That one, Tenshio Uchiha, is the only person in the Daraku-shita who has signed up for the Academy. She is in second place of the second year, which has caused her constant ridicule of the other Uchiha. One could say that she has the worst time of the Daraku-shita, as she is the youngest of the Daraku-shita, and because even the rest of the Daraku-shita ridicule her for trying to become like the other Uchiha.

Tenshio's mother, Konagona, has been the least supportive of all the Uchiha. She had basically disowned her in every way but legally, which she couldn't do because of legal matters.

"You need to learn your place, Tenshio. We of the Daruka-shita are simply the rust of the great metal that is 'Uchiha'! You can not use rust like it is a fine metal!" Konagona exclaimed at her daughter.

Tenshio glared in defiance and said, "If you act like nothing more then pieces of decay, then that is what you will be! I don't want to be nothing, I want a life. And so I swear on my very name as 'Uchiha' that I shall bring honor to said name!"

And so she constantly tried. And tried, and tried, and tried again.

The girl was about as determined as possible, and nothing seemed to get through her defense of morale. Well, that is what it seemed like at least.

In truth, she felt the pain of every one of the insults she suffered at the hands of her own family. From the ones that she barely knew to the ones she trusted the most.

_"You are nothing but a piece of trash! I doubt anybody could even tell the difference between you and a non-Uchiha civilian!"_

_"Tenshio is nothing but a fool who thinks she can fight against what is fact and fate. She is the part of the weakest of our clan, hence she will not grow to greatness."  
_

_"Bitches like you should be working on our food instead of trying to look like us!"  
_

_"Tenshio, you shouldn't even try. There is no way you can surpass any of the normal Uchiha. Just give up."  
_

_"She is not my daughter! The moment she started acting like she was more than she was worth, she threw away any relation to me!"  
_

It broke her heart slowly but surely. The last statement hurt the most. Some of the councilmen for the clan had come by to deal with complaints and when one of them made a snide remark about her, Konagona declined any relation.

She couldn't even call her, "Kaa-san" after that.

Tenshio had just gotten through with an argument again and stormed out of the house. She was already working on repressing whatever Konagona said and thinking about what to do next. Shopping for food or training. She now had to shop for her own food, and cook it too. It wasn't that bad. If she didn't feel like cooking or was too tired, a bit of instant ramen or dango worked out fine.

She resolved to get some more dango, as she started making her way towards the Amaguriama in the Okashi District, Tea Avenue to be precise.

She realized that there was a giant mob of people running down her usual way through the Noble District. She shrugged and decided to go through Chusan Kaikyu Plaza. She hated big crowds, probably an inert fear of being ridiculed or hit by multiple people.

As she walked through the Chusan Kaikyu District, she noticed that most of the streets seemed to be empty or close to it. It was honestly kind of scary.

"Where did everyone go?..." she whispered to herself in a soft voice.

Instead of going through with her normally lax walk speed, she decided to hurry on through the district. It was really creeping her out. She jogged all the way to the Plaza, and noticed that everyone that seemed to disappear in the region was right there. That in itself wasn't so strange, but it meant a big event was happening. Being the curious ninja-aspirant that she was, she decided to go check it out.

What she saw that night would be burned into her memory for all of time. And possibly beyond.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto was currently being beat brutally with a stick. At least, he thought it was a stick. He couldn't tell through the pain.

These people were nothing short of devils. They had pinned him down and automatically started breaking bones in his legs. He could still remember them saying stuff like, "Let's grind his little legs so the little fox can't run away."

Afterwards he could see a guy in a white coat and a crooked smile walk up to him and inject something into his neck. He couldn't really hear what the guy was saying but he was pretty sure the drug had something to do with the fact that he couldn't seek sanctuary in his Mindscape right now. He couldn't go unconscious, and was forced to stay awake during this torture.

During the entire time there were several people pelting him with objects and he was starting to lose it. He could barely see his own hands which only had a few broken fingers, surprisingly. It was like he was watching everything through a glass of oil. And it was getting worse, he couldn't activate any chakra. Since he was in the Academy right after they broke his legs, they went for the forefingers and middle fingers to make sure he didn't use any type of handsigns. Not to mention to chakra seal somebody slammed on his neck.

It was not letting up, his sanity was being questioned right now and he was very close to losing what was left of it.

And what made it even more painful, was that the second he felt like the drug was losing effectiveness and he was finally losing conscious, he got hit with a wave of internal pain that kept him awake. Seems like the drug wasn't out of his system yet. Damn healing system has been completely reworked since the mutation of the Senrigan. It works even better on physical wounds but has been slower with poisons and drugs.

And just like a flash everyone stopped. He saw a giant ball of reddish orange flow above him.

Naruto was already thinking about it,_ 'Fire? Was it fire?! Please tell me it's fire! If I'm on fire they won't hit me! Please just burn me and leave!'_

It truly is sad when somebody would beg to be set on fire than be in their current torture. Especially when the one begging can't even open his mouth to say it aloud, and when that one person, is a child.

* * *

**Tenshio**

These people are insane!

"What the hell are you idiots doing!?" Tenshio yelled, but it was for nothing as her voice was lost in the crowd yelling for murder.

She couldn't understand why the hell would an entire district of people be calling for blood so easily.

She tried to stop some of them and talk to them but every time she would even touch someone they would just start screaming with a gleam in their eye. A gleam of vengeance. It was something that was starting to scare her to her very core. To see nothing but the want-no _the need_ to hurt and destroy something, shown so easily in another person's eyes...

It was just sickening.

Tenshio decided to forestall going through the crowd of people carrying sharp objects and go to a higher level to see what was going on.

She ran up the stairs near the fountain and started climbing a building with vines growing out of the sides.

When she got to the top of the building, which had many vines traveling from the top as well, she looked over the crowd and tried to spot what was getting mauled by the entire mob.

She saw a stall size puddle of blood on the ground and that was enough to make her worry. The amount of blood there was just... scary. A full adult with that much blood loss would at least have a major case of anemia. Not to mention they would have to actually make it to a skilled medic before they bleed out. But what made her eyes widen in pure fear, pure disgust, and nothing short of pure shock, was the sight of what was being beaten.

A small child. She couldn't even make out the child's description because it's hair was as red as the blood the poor thing was losing. It was practically bathing in it's own blood. And from the fact that there was people still beating it, she could guess that it was somehow still alive.

She wasted no time stopping them. The black haired girl ran over to some of the vines and ripped them apart. She threw the cut off vines over the edge of the house and did some quick handsigns.

_'Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger! Fire style: Fireball Justu!' _she yelled in her head, doing the mentioned handsigns.

The fireball was slightly smaller then a normal Uchiha's, but not every normal Uchiha is able to use the technique at such a young age. The flame caught the attention of the crowd and when they saw it born the vines, then knew something was wrong.

"You idiotic fools!" Tenshio yelled from the top of the building, gaining all of their attention.

Tenshio jumped down fast, yet safely. She ran through the crowd which most was starting to run away from. They saw the Uchiha symbol on her clothing and they knew it meant to run.

Nobody stopped Tenshio from running towards the small child who was barely making any movement or noise aside the soft sound of his faded breath. The girl picked the boy up with no regard to his physical safety, as she was too panicked to think straight, and ran straight to the hospital.

Unfortunately, in her panicked state, she tripped during one of her jumps.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, she felt a shift in the wind, and instead of being in midair, she was in somebodies arms.

The panic from the attack slightly fading, and the rush of the wind, and mixture of vertigo was enough for her. She was exhausted and fell into unconsciousness easily. The person carrying her was carrying the boy too, unfortunately the boy would have to wait for the drug to be killed before he could find bliss in sleep.

* * *

**Hospital**

Naruto was just waking up. He couldn't even go to his mindscape as he fell into unconsciousness after the beating. He fell right through that level and almost ended up in a coma.

The light was dancing in through the windows, almost as if Kami was flipping him off and saying, 'Get up and get tortured for our amusement again!'

He tried to push himself up, but could feel a pressure on his left side. He didn't even need to look as he knew it was Hinata.

_'No one else has such soft skin and would actually sleep near me.'_ he thought to himself.

Stalling the desire to jump out of his bed and escape the evil that is the hospital, he decided to look around the room.

He noticed several key things.

One, was that one his desk there were several small cards waiting for him to read. Another thing was a small book that looked like a binder to put drawings in. And the strangest thing to him, was that there was a person in a bed across from him.

_'That's new!' _he thought to himself. The Hokage had never put him in a room with someone else after the first time. Somebody tried to kill him and had actually ended up killing themselves because of it. Damn crazy people.

The man who was sleeping in the bed had his hair hang down messily and it seemed to create a few bangs between his eyes and off to the sides of his face, and he had some pronounced lines under his eyes showing that he is probably a sickly man. He even seemed slightly pale.

On his desk was a bandana exactly like the one Mizuki wears. And some flowers, so he probably had someone special! Lucky guy.

As he was about to try and get up, Hinata started to stir and raised her head. She stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened and she pretty much tackled him.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed right as he started choking.

She went into a length of how worried she was, not noticing him turning blue. Then how worried everyone else was, not noticing him slowly turning purple. And she would have gone onto who visited, if somebody had not clear there throat.

"Excuse me, but I think your choking him." said a low voice in a drawling manner. Although, it was really more of a sickly manner.

Hinata seemingly squeaked at the sound and jumped back to her chair with a blush letting Naruto take a huge gulp of live-maintaining oxygen.

"Dang, Hinata-chan with a grip like that you could have bended metal!" Naruto said with a slightly nervous grin.

The lavender eyed girl simply blushed and looked down. Naruto figured she was sorting through her thoughts, so he looked over at the man who was now getting out of his bed and putting on a Konoha vest over his dark blue outfit.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Naruto asked with a normal grin, trying to decipher any reason the Hokage would allow him to be in the same room as him.

The sickly man looked over at the blonde haired boy and smiled slightly. He shook his head and said, "I'm Hayate Gekkou."

Although right after that he started coughing a bit.

"So mind explaining *cough* why you were so messed up last *cough*... night?" Hayate asked, noticing the boy was identifying him like only an expert tracker ninja would.

Naruto involuntarily flinched, which was noticed by Hayate and Hinata. Although, the latter noticed because she was still leaning on his arm.

The boy knew he was going to have to answer one way or another so he simply chuckled sadly and said, "The price to be a Human Sacrifice."

Hayate's eyes widened and immediately looked at Hinata, who was simply staring at Naruto with sadness in her eyes. While using the term Human Sacrifice was not exactly saying he was the container of a Kyuubi, everybody in the Five Nations knew what it meant. Jinchuriki were constantly used as bedtime stories to keep kids behaved.

"I'm guessing she knows." Hayate stated, not asked. Naruto nodded and a smile swept over his face at the memory. Instead of reminiscing though, he simply stood up straighter and asked, "How did I get to the hospital? I was pretty sure the mob was going to kill me that time. And trust me when I say I just know. Experience is the best way of learning after all."

Hayate grimly nodded at that while sitting back on the edge of his bed. Even he, a prodigy of Kenjustu, had not seen so much blood like that since the war. Luckily, he sent a friend of his to get to Inuzuka to chase after people with the scent of Naruto's blood on them. His old teammate Ibiki must be having some fun with the suspects now...

"An Uchiha saw what was happening and threw a fire justu above the crowd to get them away. They ran at the sight of the Uchiha symbol and as you were being brought to the hospital, she tripped. I saved both of you and got you here, but she left earlier by the doctors orders."

"She? I don't know any girls in the Uchiha clan, so that's strange." Naruto said to himself.

Hayate raised an eyebrow at that and said, "So your confused that *cough* you don't know who your savior is...But not worried that you were almost set on fire?..."

Naruto chuckled darkly at that and looked straight into Hayate's eyes, showing nothing but empty orbs full of pain and despair. It was a look that could set weaker men on a course of insanity. Even Hayate had a tough time keeping his breathing under control after he gasped in surprise. Hinata broke into silent tears from seeing it from the side.

"When I saw that fire... I wasn't hoping it was my savior. That thought hadn't crossed my mind because I didn't think anyone would want to rescue me. I was _hoping_ that the fire was _for me_. I was hoping they would finally end that torture or at the very least stop hurting me if I'm on fire..." Naruto said before staring at him for a few more seconds and shaking his head. His eyes reverting back to the somewhat alive ocean blue.

Hayate just nodded and was about to leave with a lot of stuff on his mind now. However just before he got to far away from his bed, Naruto said something.

"You know... You shouldn't worry so much about another person. Especially a stranger. You have your own life, someone special if those flowers mean anything... Don't think to much about last night, Hayate Gekkou."

The sickly man's eyes widened before sweeping over to the flowers on his desk. He chuckled and walked over to the side before taking his headband and flowers. Just before he left, he said something to Naruto.

"You shouldn't be so concerned if someone is worried about you. Especially a stranger... You have your own life as well... Someone special as well, if you look into the first page of that book..."

Naruto looked at the Special Jounin strangely before picking up the book on his desk, not seeing Hinata duck her head down with a blush. On the first page was a picture of the words 'Get well soon, Naruto-kun' with soft flowers hanging on the edges of the paper... But the thing that made it amazing, was that the entire picture was made out of pressed flowers.

As Hayate walked out of the door and looked back one more time at the blonde haired kid who had a completely awed look on his face, for the first time in years Hayate Gekkou cracked a grin.

* * *

**Naruto: Nothing Stops Me Now.**

**Omake: Itachi's Tests.  
**

Itachi had just got drafted into the Anbu about a week ago. Although his initiation was kind of... Horrifying.

The first thing they did was test how well he was with poisons. So of course they lock him in a room with three bottles, saying one contained a harmless liquid but the other two were poisonous. The truth was that they were all poisonous though!

Now instead of simply saying what he already guessed, he took all three of the vials and threw them against the door. When the liquids mixed, they started steaming. Itachi had two kunai appear in his hands with the help of a storage seal, and clanged them together to create a spark.

The Anbu learned one thing that day. Never give Itachi with explosives. He would make the first S-rank.

The next test which was supposed to be the explosive and special ops test, was changed for some unknown reason into a test that shows leadership. Itachi passed it by accident when someone had the _nerve_ to ask for his pocky. Poor Ox... The guy was stuck in the hospital for three months.

But it was the third test that even Anko had to admit, was torture. They were going to check how calm he could stay in situations. So they hooked him up with some anesthesia and had a Yamanaka put fake memories in his mind to see how he would react to them.

The first one was a basic suicide bomber. Itachi was able to talk him out of killing himself, and hence not kill everyone else. He did it with quite a lot of ease.

The second one was surprisingly creepy. Apparently, someone had invaded the village and it was almost completely burned down, and when Itachi found out why it happened, 'for my own amusement' said the killer, the killer had a knife in his face and Itachi looked to the sky and said, "What type of genjustu is this?..."

That scared the fuck out of the Yamanaka since Itachi, unknowingly, looked right into his eyes. The third one was just a prank thing really. Try and make Anko stop torturing you. Nobody every expected it to happen... Itachi made it happen.

They finally put him up against the last part of the reaction test. This was a test to see how long you could last without showing too much of a reaction...

They put him in a room full of Gai when he tried to enter in a swimsuit contest. He last five minutes... Before he broke through the anesthesia and put the Yamanaka into a torture genjustu. Inoichi Yamanaka wanted to press a lawsuit but couldn't since it was an Anbu matter.

Since Itachi was pretty much proving the impossible, they gave him a sword to see if he was any good at Kenjustu. They invited Kakashi over to be the examiner of this test. Kakashi had to fight to get his result. A draw.

Immediately, Itachi was given the rank of Anbu Captain. When Kakashi asked him if anything scares him, his response was simple.

"...Ayame-chan's left hook. It could knock out a Kage."

* * *

**And that is it!**

**Sheesh that took a lot of time... To me at least.  
**

**Anyway, I can't think of any questions to ask... So just give me any type of advise you can. I will check it out and if I like it, I shall use it!  
**

**Please comment and review. If you don't I shall make Itachi track you down and put you in a genjustu of Gai-verse.  
**

**Lann Majra, Out!  
**


	7. Academy Year Three The Changes

**I hope you guys have heard about my latest decision given on my SAO story. I shall now be putting my stories in a sort of priority list.**

**1-****Guardians of the Heart: The atmosphere of this world is intoxicating to me as a writer, and has taken the #1 spot.**  


**2-****Nothing Stops Me Now: Similar reason as below, but I think I just need a bit of space from it for now. I will probably take some time to reread old stories until my interest in it comes back.**  


**3-Infinity Avalon Squad: It's just dying to me, but I would never forgive myself if I stopped it.  
**

**Anyway, I hope my writing talent or whatever it is called has not decreased or changed to much from writing in a different atmosphere.  
**

**Time for our special guest show!  
**

**Naruto: Hinata-chan! Thanks for making that amazing picture with flowers!  
**

**Me: Baka, Hinata isn't here.  
**

**Naruto: I know that! I'm thanking her mentally. *self assured nod*  
**

**Tenshio: Huh? Where the hell am I?...  
**

**Me: Ahh Tenshio. Welcome to the Velvet Ro-er... Guest room. Sorry, playing Persona 4 like a fruitcake.  
**

**Naruto: Who are you, miss? *Foxy grin*  
**

**Tenshio: ...Do I know you?...  
**

**Naruto: *looks sad for a second*  
**

**Tenshio: *screams and faints imagining a child covered in blood*  
**

**Me: 0.o Ow! The fuck is she screaming for?  
**

**Naruto: Ow ow ow... How did I not see that coming?...  
**

***Somewhere in another universe, a silver hedgehog blew something up in pure rage*  
**

**Alexis: Lann doesn't own Naruto. Hinata is working for the legal papers though.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Academy Year Three. The Changes.  
**

* * *

**Konoha  
**

Naruto had spent most of the last year mastering his little leaf exorcise, pranking, working on seals, and training.

He had yet to meet his Uchiha savior and had to be consoled by Hinata, and convinced by Itachi and Sasuke to not go charging through the Uchiha District to find and thank the girl, and had finally gave in. Itachi had promised that he would look into it though.

Naruto's Third Year in the Academy was strange. He was put through cardio exorcises that made him question his own training regiment. Slowly but surely, he was convinced to start running laps around Konoha. Now that he thought about it, he should have started sooner. Ninja's RUN to their destination. Think of all the terrible consequences that could happen due to bad stamina.

The blonde was quickly becoming a stamina nut.

For the entire year people could attest to seeing a blonde child running on the walls of Konoha. Some drunk people started rapping about '20% skill' among other things for some reason.

Sasuke had been convinced to join one of his little runs and found himself puking up his breakfast for trying to keep up with the blonde. Although Naruto had jumped around with seemingly new energy going on and on about how he was able to keep up with him on the first try.

The Uchiha couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that worked it's way onto his face. Although, it was slightly strained with the nervous twitch of his eye.

Hinata had been trying very hard with the Jyuken and was almost done with what the clan considered 'proficient'. The second she reached that, she would start training with her father privately. She had also started paying attention even more to Naruto's Fuinjustu. She was pretty sure she could actually understand some of the starter ones he made. Starting to get intrigued by the seals, she asked Naruto for his old book. He gave it to her and told her that he left some notes in it.

Some notes, really meant that he had practically written his own book about each and every subject. Hinata was enthralled by the complexity of the notes. It took her hours to get past the first seal instruction but she felt that it would be worth it should she continue the subject.

Although, she tried to dismiss some of the crazy parts colored in blue ink. They seemed to be ideas for pranks or projects that a normal person would never attempt.

Lee had found Neji hanging out by the training ground, apparently wanting to see if Naruto was proficient enough in Taijustu to spar yet. Since Naruto had been disappearing on and off, Neji accepted a challenge from Lee. While Neji was able to block or dodge most of the poor kids attacks, there were several times where Lee would switch styles in the middle of a feint and get a hit in. A particular Crane-styled punch had almost hit Neji straight in the face.

They sparred a bit more, with Lee constantly getting back up every time he fell and Neji panting in exhaustion by the time he stayed down. For a few minutes at least. Neji had told Lee that the boy had a strong will and that if he had not trained in stamina already he would likely have lost.

When Lee told Neji that there was no possible way for Naruto to have less stamina than himself, Neji started having doubts about facing him before working on his own stamina. They came to an agreement where they would spar a bit more often so Neji could train his reserves and Lee could have a good sparring partner. Thankfully, Neji hardly used any sort of Fate words.

Naruto had spent quite a bit of time looking over his sealing knowledge and Kyuubi was starting to get a bit antsy with being used as an idea bouncing board. It hated seals already, what did it do to deserve the constant, almost innocent, reminder of the art?

When Naruto had practiced with Kakashi, he found that the copy-ninja had indeed deserved his title for Fuinjustu, unfortunately his best works were in sealing things away. While it was understandable that a ninja would have that skill above all else in Fuinjustu, Kakashi's skill was even more advanced and focused on the branch. Most likely because of the Yondaime's teachings.

Naruto liked the ability to seal things away and would love to increase the proficiency of the branch if he had the time. But he wanted to learn more about the art of sealing in general. None the less, he absorbed all the knowledge given to him and asked a few questions that made Kakashi readjust some of his own seals.

"A teacher can learn from his student, after all." Kakashi had noted with an eye-smile.

Naruto had also made a rather strange project of his where he put glue seals on his shoes and on some gloves. Unaware that there was a ninja technique that allowed him to walk on walls, he proceeded to use these objects in pranking. Effectively confusing Anbu that had tried investigating the scenes that were obviously his doing. There was no possible way for the kid to know the wall walking technique at his age, right?

Along the year, many more changes had taken place among the village. Shopkeepers in most districts would not only decline Naruto but would also make a large ruckus about it every time. Almost as if they were afraid someone was watching them.

The slums had actively started treating Naruto better than just accepting him. It didn't seem like much to them, but to the boy, the few times somebody would nod to him or say good morning truly made his day. The bright grin that he would give each time made them a bit confused.

Most of the shops that Naruto normally went to had still accepted him, but a few were obviously affected by Sakebi's power. The place he had been getting practice shuriken from had stopped selling to him, right as he was going to start in kunai training. So now he had to wait until the Academy covered it next year.

Currently, the blonde boy was just walking around one of the random districts of the outer slums. He had just met Mizuki spontaneously and had gotten into a long debate about how ninja's use their time lately. Mizuki was slightly biased in this as he felt Naruto was insulting Konoha shinobi saying they were lazy, but after a bit of conversation he had quickly understood that the blonde was simply saying they were getting lax in peace time. Mizuki couldn't agree more now that he thought about it.

After leaving the white-haired man to his thoughts, Naruto continued around the slums eventually walking out and into a district that was neutral to him. And by neutral, he meant that they ignored him. It was better than being hit at least.

Naruto had come here often lately, because he had found a garden with a nice pond. It was a relaxing place that most people didn't go to. The only times he saw anybody there was a few old people passing by and recalling stories about this place. Apparently, some Kenjustu prodigy used the bamboo surrounding the garden to help his training. Naruto had liked the thought of doing the same, but was simply here for the environment for now. He didn't have a bokken to practice with yet, because of a certain pink haired banshee queen.

He passed his time here by reading his scrolls on Fuinjustu in the relaxing environment, not noticing if a bird flew on his shoulder when he was reading. A few times he fell asleep here and woke up with a lot of birds on him. One time he sneezed when trying to stay still and they pretty much assaulted him. Not a pleasant day.

Despite that, here he was again sitting on a wooden bench and reading a scroll. Although this time he wasn't taking notes. He had known that is was a terrible idea to make personalized thoughts on ninja techniques so easy to be found. And writing them in the open was just asking for someone to steal them.

Naruto blinked as he noticed the paper was now a dark blue, tinted by the night sky. He must have spaced out quite a bit to not have noticed the time. He got up and stretched, satisfied by his efforts. He slowly, almost meticulously, put his scrolls away and looked at the garden one more time.

It was beautiful. The night had given the water an almost ethereal effect. There were fireflies floating around the leaves in the water. The moonlight reflected off the center of the pond and gave small details to the water on each blade of grass, too intricate and small to see, but large enough to notice. Add to the fact that the bamboo surrounding the place had connected some of the stars in the sky to make a giant circle around the garden. Almost as if the sky itself was aware of this place.

Naruto stared, almost longingly, at the garden. He was never aware that the place could be so beautiful, even at night. Now he knew that it was not only awe inspiring at night, it was so grand _because _it was night.

He slowly turned around to leave only to bump into a larger figure that had been watching the boy gaze at the garden.

"Woah! Uhh, sorry about that mister!" Naruto said, sincerely sorry. He was hoping the man wasn't drunk, mean, or a Kyuubi hater. The beautiful garden would be forever stained in his blood if he were to get tortured here!

Naruto had expected a sharp reply or an insult, but had received nothing. Slowly, he looked up and noticed that the man was also gazing at the garden, likely not even aware that he had been bumped into. Upon further observation from the moonlight, the man had bags under his eyes and pale skin. This was definitely that one guy from the hospital room!

"Oh! It's you. I never thought I would see you again..." Naruto explained, trying to remember the sickly man's name, but drawing a blank. He silently cursed his memory, he was certain the guy had a cool name!

The pale man blinked back into reality, much like Naruto had done only moments ago. As he looked around he noticed the blonde boy staring at him sheepishly. It reminded him of his first meeting with his teammates. Ibiki had said he wanted to be Konoha's top investigator but couldn't remember his teammates names until a week after he met them. That same sheepish look was on his face every time he had asked for their names again.

"Hayate Gekkou." He said in a calm manner, trying to will the nostalgic smirk away. The boy quickly nodded and grinned.

"I knew you had a cool name! I can't believe I forgot about that! I'm, uh sorry for bumping into you and forgetting your name, Gekkou-san..." Naruto apologized kindly. The previous light in his eyes restored and no longer filled with fear for the garden.

Hayate looked into the kid's eyes once more and simply said, "No problem. And just call me Hayate."

Naruto looked curious for a second before nodding with a smile. He seemed content to leave but had to ask a question first.

"Uh, Hayate, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

The sickly shinobi was silent for a few moments, listening to the wind picking up and rustling leaves. After a few more moments he finally started speaking again, with nostalgia lacing his voice, albeit still sickly.

"This is where I trained when I was a genin. Just before the chunin exam's finals, I holed myself up in this garden to train and sleep here for an entire month. I constantly trained and meditated, all while increasing my chakra capacity and control by doing it on the water."

Naruto looked entranced by the story but also looked confused about the apparent walking on water part. He decided to not ask the question, knowing it would bring the man, no... teen out of his nostalgia, replaying his innocence.

"I had done nothing but train, eat, meditate and on occasion sleep. Halfway through the month I stopped working on style and began working on reaction training. I decided that if I could see any attack, then I could easily parry it with my speed. And I was right. I stayed up for days doing nothing but standing in this garden and slicing bamboo into pieces before it hit the ground..." Hayate explained, lost in his memories of youth. Back when everything was easy and all he had was a case of insomnia from nightmares.

"Eventually, I got bored with the speed of gravity. I set up bamboo to start swinging at me every time I came near them and always made a rule to hit it at least one more time than the last day. It seemed impossible but I managed to do it until the last day. I had made a mistake while setting up the bamboo and they all shot at me at once, a few even breaking off the bottom and flying towards me. On pure instinct amplified by my new reaction speed and skill, I was able to get all eighteen of them..."

"H-hey! Are you that legendary prodigy Kenjustu user that trained here?!" Naruto finally interrupted, asking a question that was practically already answered.

Hayate simply smirked at the blonde's fire. It seemed familiar somehow.

"No, I found out about that story after I became a chunin. It was a red haired girl who was always here. In fact, most of the bamboo you see here is probably made from dropped pieces of the bamboo she cut off. Only a bit of it is mine." Hayate said, recalling the Hokage telling him about the irony of his choice in training ground.

Naruto was satisfied by the answer, but still had one more question that he just HAD to ask.

"...Are you a Kenjustu user though?..." he asked lowly, with a determined darkness in his eyes. One would normally say there should be a light in his eyes about emotions, but not this time. The determination was too raw, too _powerful_ to be anything so light. It was a purely darkened and unrefined desire to be stronger, almost on instinct mixed with a hint of desperation and... Something else.

Hayate was startled by that look. It was almost the same as the look that a young Hokage had given when asked about why he protected the village.

_"I shall protect this village, because it's my home. It is all I have to call my own, so I shall protect it with my all." _whispered the voice of Minato Namikaze in his head, from the day of the Yondaime's election.

_'That look, despite it's nature, is definitely the Will of Fire...'_ Hayate thought in shock, trying not to be confused by the seemingly paradox of the situation.

Moments passed like hours, yet also seemed to slow to a crawl. Finally able to respond, Hayate simply stated his answer.

"Yes."

"Please teach me!" Naruto immediately responded, bowing in a 90 degree angle with as much grace as he could.

Hayate didn't respond. He expected that result from the boy's look. He just continued to read the boy's emotions. Based on the loose gesture of his hands, he was putting all his hopes into this. He was not determined to succeed, he was begging for the chance to try.

"Meet me here at 7:00 PM tomorrow." Hayate said in a monotone, yet still sickly voice. Just after that, he disappeared like the wind. All that remained in his spot was a single leaf, shredded in half.

Naruto, overjoyed at the chance he was given didn't notice the leaf. He ran home to catch up on some sleep and to prepare.

Had he stayed and paid attention, he would have been amazed to see the cut leaf float and fall to the ground, disintegrating into wind. Not even dust remained. If such a thing was possible, one would have questioned if Hayate Gekkou could cut through atoms.

* * *

**Naruto's Home**

Naruto had finished getting prepared last night and was able to catch a decent nights sleep for once. Nightmares were a common occurrence with him, and he had quickly found that there was no immunity to them unlike other things.

Quietly, he got up off his bed and walked into his dining area which also held his kitchen materials. He was disappointed when he learned that the 'We Hate Naruto' mobs always hit his fridge and drawers. The boy knew that there was very little chance and reason to learn how to cook anything beyond basic stuff.

Surprisingly, with seals, ramen was the perfect ninja food choice. All you needed was water, and you can make it. It honestly disturbed Naruto how few people realized the amazing possibilities with seals. He knew that the only people to ever make a complete set of affinity seals were the Uzumaki Clan(Kakashi is a good history teacher) and the closest project to it was a fire elemental seal that was made to suck up any type of fire. He would remember the name, Jiraiya, in case he ever met the Seal Master.

After a bit of thought, he took out a few pork instant ramen containers and started cooking them one at a time. This was probably why he hated the waiting time. He had to do it at least three times each day for breakfast.

Naruto had just silently ate his noodles in the darkness. He never actually noticed how his apartment was lacking a few windows, nor seemed to care. Less things to fix if you asked him. This train of thought brought him to his latest project. A protection seal.

Once he got it down he would strengthen it multiple times before making a portable version and hanging them around the walls of his rooms. It wasn't his place, so he couldn't just start putting them in the walls or something. Once it was ready he could actually start doing something with his life, other then training like a nutcase!

Putting the empty ramen cups in the trash can, he walked into his room and started changing clothes. He donned what seemed to be a dark blue shirt with a black jacket, matching his black pants. Along the seams of the dark clothing was white lining, adding some more color to the equation and it was the only thing stopping him from looking like an emo.

He walked out the door after slightly cleaning up his house. Immediately, he started running at his top speed towards the North Gate, no doubt preparing to start his morning warmups before the Academy started.

* * *

**Academy**

Naruto had finished his warmup at a good time and after a quick shower he opened his door to leave, just to see Hinata and Kurenai about to knock.

Naturally, they walked to the academy together and Kurenai had to wonder if the blonde was on some kind of coffee. She had just seen the boy before she left her house running along the wall of Konoha. Now he was still jumping around excitedly while talking to Hinata.

_'That boy is probably in a better athletic shape than I am...' _Kurenai thought, slightly depressed and scared at that thought. She made a few mental notes to up her physical training. Although, she was certainly not going to be running the walls of Konoha at Naruto's speed anytime soon.

After parting ways with Kurenai, the duo had continued talking and walking into the academy. Without even looking, they walked into their homeroom and sat down. They had done it for years now, they could do it blindfolded.

Quickly glancing around the classroom, Naruto had noticed that only three people were here before they were. Shino was sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Chouji was eating potato chips somewhere near the front, content to ignore the world around him. And Sasuke was knocked out in his seat...

Wait. What?!

Naruto had been running through possibilities of what could have happened to Sasuke, while Hinata had gotten up and shook the raven haired boy awake. The boy seemed to jump up and look around with fearful eyes before relaxing.

"S-Sasuke-kun, why were you sleeping in c-class?..." Hinata asked the boy, who she had gotten to know during training and gardening. It seemed that Sasuke was interested in the hobby as well. Although, the Hyuuga clan head was confused when he saw tomatoes being grown in the training ground Naruto and friends used.

Naruto had by that point gotten back into reality and asked the same question by habit.

"Yeah what's up man?" the blonde asked in a calm voice, laced with latent energy. Naruto had always calmed down before talking to Sasuke. The raven haired boy would hit him if he started jumping around.

"Nii-san just told me something very scary today!..." Sasuke said with the most fear that Naruto had ever heard the boy use. It was slightly humbling for some reason.

"What could be scary enough to make you zone out to the extent of falling asleep in class?..." Naruto asked with a bit of trepidation. He had lived the stuff of nightmares, but his friend was freaking him out a bit.

Sasuke seemed to be glancing around as if he was looking for people listening in. He leaned close to the duo who were waiting for an answer.

"Nii-san said that this year was the year that I would start facing an enemy that even he couldn't defeat!" the raven haired boy whispered loudly, not loud enough for anyone to notice though.

Naruto looked a little scared and Hinata had a look of horror on her face. Who could expect a little boy like Sasuke to take on something that not even Itachi could win against!

"D-did he say what you would be f-facing?" Hinata asked, trying to help her friend in any way she could. As Naruto had always said. Knowing your opponent is tantamount to knowing what to do against them.

Sasuke shook his head with a look of dread. "No, just that I would know soon enough."

After listening to the seven year old, the duo had simply shook their heads and sat next to him, one of them on each side. This greatly confused the boy, since he had known they would always sit in the back.

"Why are you two sitting here?" he asked with caution. He knew that there were very few times that Hinata helped Naruto in a prank, but he had to be sure every time.

"Your going to facing something that not even Itachi could win against, so that just _tells _us that we need to help you out." Naruto said like it was common sense. Inadvertently, giving the boy a piece of advise that he would use often in the next five years.

Ignoring the raven haired boy's shocked eyes, Hinata also nodded while saying, "Anything that could defeat Itachi-san clearly must be handled with caution!"

The Uchiha was shocked to hear this and simply quirked his lips up in an awkward and shy smile. He was not used to this...

But as he was looking into his two friend's eyes...

He knew that he could definitely get used to it.

* * *

The class progressed rather slowly and nothing happened much except Iruka throwing a tied up Kiba into a random desk. The scarred teen had went off into a rant about why people shouldn't be destroying things that weren't theirs.

Apparently, the boy had run into a food stall and broke the entire thing. Poor cabbages would never help people again...

During Iruka's rant, he had referenced multiple people who were examples of what Kiba should act like. Starting from Sasuke, to Shino, to Hinata and ending with Naruto. Much to many of the kids confusion.

And despite not knowing what the confusion was about, Kiba had to wonder about one thing.

_'I should be more like an...orphan? Pfft, not a chance!'_ Kiba had immediately noted Iruka Umino as stupid for wanting him to be like a kid who obviously had no manners. *Cough* hypocritical...

The rest of class went on and nobody even remembered the event except Shino and Kiba. Kiba, because he had noted someone down as stupid. And Shino because he found the event as amusing info for future reference.

After some basic history lessons, they went outside to do some warm ups, which resulted in a change in teachers. Iruka went inside to drink coffee, and another teacher came out to glare at Naruto.

While everyone else were doing some rather menial task, Naruto was being force to do curl ups, upside down from a tree while carrying some muscle weights in both hands. When he did so, most of the kids ignored him or smirked at him. His friends and the people who knew him just smirked at the teacher. They knew that Naruto would do this training and view it as a plus, while the teacher thought he was hurting the boy.

Poor fool.

* * *

**Naruto's Home**

The blonde boy had hastily given goodbyes to his friends and jogged towards his house, making many people believe he was running from something. As he stepped into his house and cautiously looked around for anything out of place, he sniffed to try locate any possible intruder. It was more of a habit to try and check if Kakashi was there.

Finding no scent, he walked over to his secret room and popped it open with a butter knife which he now kept at all times for some unknown reason. Despite not being a weapon, the butter knife was actually a useful tool to have in this village.

He walked into his room, letting the door close behind him. Simply looking around and feeling the miniscule sense of safety from his room, he started walking towards his little desk.

Pulling the drawer open, Naruto looked at the multiple seals that filled the desk. Letting his eyes scan over them all, he put his finger over the one closest to the right of the drawer and channeled chakra into it.

_*Poof*_

A cloud of smoke popped into existence, clouding the drawer slightly. Naruto ignored that as he waited for the smoke to dissipate. As soon as it did, it revealed a large folder filled with paper. On the top of the folder a symbol was drawn, stating the word 'Protection'.

Naruto quickly went into his mindscape to check the time. Noticing that he still had quite a bit of time until he needed to leave, the boy set out on reviewer and editing his latest project.

Every now and then he would glance back at the right side of the folder and take out papers to review, before slinking back to the left and editing a line or three. This process repeated itself before he put away almost all of the papers on the right of the folder and took out a book from the bookcase and started doing the same thing.

As the time approached where he would leave, Naruto stretched slightly and rubbed his eyes. He slowly, almost meticulously, put away his latest work. Noting with satisfaction that is was almost done.

You see, Naruto had something very few Fuinjustu users had nowadays. Pride. He would rarely use a seal that was completely made by someone else without fully admitting that person was a better Fuinjustu user than himself. Something that he currently knew most users were. So he would study multiple seals of the same type yet different origin to create and develop his own hybrid seals. Unknowingly making some adjustments to fix the greatest flaws of the seals, he would create his seals and then edit them based on performance against every seal he used to create them.

In other words, Naruto was stubborn when it came to foreign seals. While he would openly admit these people were better than him, he would use their public knowledge to create his own information on seals that was more complete than all of theirs, as it was all of theirs combined in the greatest mixture he could possible make. Add to the fact that he was quickly learning what every single line meant in the seal, and he was quickly becoming better at coming to conclusions before he had to double check with the official books.

As Naruto placed all of the materials back, the blonde boy walked out of the room. He quickly ate an instant ramen before dashing off towards the garden he was expected to be at.

* * *

**Konoha, Garden of Tobirama.**

Naruto was slowing his run to a jog as he caught sight of the bamboo surrounding the garden. Slowly, the boy went through the roads passage and stepped onto a bridge leading into the place.

Looking around, he was certain that the man he was supposed to meet was lurking close by. He could smell it.

"Good to see you, Uzumaki-san."

The blonde jumped at the voice coming behind him. Just looking over his shoulder he could see Hayate jumping down and landing with a small, practically inaudible, thud. The teen was slightly smirking at his reaction, noting with satisfaction that the boy immediately showed determination once again.

"Good to see you as well, Hayate. Although, you don't have to be so formal with me." Naruto replied, apparently ignoring the smirk on the sickly teen's face.

Hayate coughed into his hand slightly before replying, "What's wrong with a bit of formality?"

"Besides the fact that it wastes time and it's unneeded right now? There is also the all-time favorite point of neither of us caring." The boy retorted cheekily, almost daringly.

Hayate smirked a bit more before asking, "You don't have a bokken."

It was more like a statement when he heard it himself though.

"No." Came the reply.

The blonde wasn't wasting time.

Unfolding the cloth attached to his back, revealing a worn out bokken, Hayate grinned.

"Better hope you can find a substitute before I beat you down then..." he said, sickly tone practically lost.

Naruto had a feral grin on as he prepared himself.

_'This is going to be interesting...'_ was the unified thought of both battlers.

* * *

**Naruto's Home.**

Naruto dragged himself inside his house, hardly able to hear the door close as he crawled into the hidden room.

His muscles were still screaming in protest, for him to stop moving. But his mind wouldn't let them shut down before he got to bed.

The blonde had found that training with Hayate was far more sadistic than it appeared. No matter how many people would say it, the man obviously gained some sort of sadistic side from working with Ibiki.

Too bad that Naruto didn't even know that. As far as he was concerned, Hayate was crazy and cruel when he was fighting. After they had started, Naruto quickly ran at the teen to make a feint and jump over him, except Hayate had still hit him in the back of the neck in midair.

And Naruto proceeded to continuously take the strikes that seemed impossible to manage. No matter how good you are at dodging, if you were up close to Hayate, then you were in danger. Eventually, Naruto got away to grab a bamboo shaft and break it in half, using it as his 'substitute'.

Didn't help much though. After that, every time he would actually be able to block one of Hayate's attacks, the teen would simply slide his bokken away from the guard and jab him in the stomach or something.

This continued for what Naruto guessed was three hours, until Hayate had cleared him to go and said come back next week, same time, same place.

As much as Naruto wanted to think about how much he didn't want to go, he simply didn't have the energy for once. Crawling into his bed was the last bit of strength he had left.

Kyuubi finally started laughing at how much it's host had gotten beat down by a sick teen.

* * *

**Hyuga Training Ground.**

Hinata was practicing what she knew of Jyuken to attack weak points in a wooden log. It was kind of funny to see the girl look awed every time it blew up after a certain number of hits.

She stopped when she noticed something very familiar within the range of her extended vision. Slowly she deactivated the Byakugan and smiled as she looked towards the door to the grounds.

Naruto, wearing a white gi with dark blue lining, opened the door and walked into the grounds before closing it behind him. After he turned back around, he immediately noticed Hinata staring at him and smiled back. Slowly walking towards her, he noted that she seemed to be standing straighter then usual. He shrugged it off, probably the adrenaline rush.

"Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said in a low tone, looking over the grounds.

"Good morning to you, as well Naruto-kun. W-what are you looking for?" Hinata asked, slightly nervous at her best friend scanning the entire grounds.

Naruto looked at her with a smile before stating, "I have no idea!"

Hinata could feel the sweatdrop form behind he head as she listened to him continue.

"But I want something to practice my Doujustu on. I just have no clue what else it does so I'm kind of..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish that.

"Lost?..." Hinata tentatively asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded slightly. It was the reason he had barely used his Doujustu in the last year. He had no idea what it would do, and Kyuubi had no clue on what the hell it was. Or he did and was just holding it in for kicks.

"I know that I can use the Clairvoyance and Clairaudience, but I just feel that their has to be more. It's a mixture between the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Yet it just doesn't seem to have anything offensive..." Naruto explained, trying to give his best friend a reason for his hesitance.

Frankly, she didn't need one nor want one. "Then lets find out what else it can do."

Naruto looked at her confused, but decided to let her explain.

She smiled at him, her lavender-tinged eyes showing warmth, and backed up slightly.

"Try to keep your Doujustu on all the time. No matter how people look at you." she said, giving him a bit of dread.

"But what if my ability is to shoot fire from my eyes or something!" he exclaimed in panic.

She laughed a bit behind he hand before saying, "Naruto, does the Byakugan or Sharingan shoot any type of fire?..."

The blonde looked thoughtful before slowly shaking his head, "No..."

Poor fool would rethink that in a few years.

Hinata smiled, seeming quite pleased, before gesturing him to continue.

Naruto sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

_'Hinata-chan is getting more and more confident...' _he thought to himself sadly. Slowly looking up and into her eyes, certain that nothing but warmth would be found. He was happy to see he was correct.

_'I think I can deal though...'_ was the last thought before he pushed chakra into his eyes, showing the strange insignia of the Senrigan on his right eye. Forcing a type of dullness into them.

Hinata looked at the Doujustu in awe, she couldn't help it. No matter how much she thought about it, that symbol in his eye just looked... right there. It wasn't preferable to his normal eyes, in her mind, but it was definitely okay. Not unlike how some Uchiha could look perfectly fine with active Sharingan. It just fit.

"What do you see?" Hinata asked gently.

Naruto looked around and shrugged. "Nothing much. Forgot about the very basic chakra vision though."

Hinata nodded. His visual of the chakra was indeed very basic. Even the Uchiha had a far better vision with a single tomoe, not that they knew that.

"How long do you think you can keep it going?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Five hours." Naruto replied immediately. The drain was a lot larger then any other Doujustu, but with his reserves it wasn't much. And he didn't know how much energy it took to see the visions.

Hinata looked like someone just shouted 'blasphemy', before an expression of understanding dawned on her. She forgot about the boy's amazing reserves in both chakra and stamina.

"Then let's run as many tests as we can!" Hinata said with some enthusiasm.

Naruto nodded with a slight grin. Hinata was gaining the same type of enthusiasm her mother had, but more importantly...

"First things first, shall we go water the plants, Hinata-chan?" he asked with a gentle smile.

The girl stopped her enthusiasm as she was overtaken by the calming effect of gardening. Just the thought of it could make anyone calm really. She smiled delicately back at him with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked towards the edge of the grounds, right near the flowers.

* * *

**Konoha.**

Naruto had used almost every moment of the year for something. Hardly any slacking off unless it was with friends.

He met up with Itachi every week or so at Ichiraku's and shared a bit of philosophy and such. Sometimes training tips for Kenjustu. There were times they talked about menial things like sweets and ramen. Sometimes Naruto would tease the teen about Ayame, where as he would do the same about Hinata. But Naruto was just confused by that.

Sasuke had come to training grounds on an almost scheduled basis. It seemed his parents had no true problem with him training with their rival's heiress. Or maybe they just didn't care. Either way, Sasuke had talked to both his friends often. Although he was a quiet guy mostly, he had his bursts of enthusiasm. He still made a sour face every time Naruto mentioned sweets or Hinata mentioned cinnamon buns.

Neji and Rock Lee had become good friends, although Neji's affinity to Fate had made it seem strained a few times. Lee took it as a challenge to overcome. Every time he had the opportunity he would do something that went against Neji's so called 'fate'. And they also kept in contact with Naruto, more then a few times helping him with a prank. They both had grins on their face after helping Naruto switch every Icha Icha book in a store with diaries of low ranking kunoichi that he had stolen. It seemed that said kunoichi DID indeed have some type of tracking radar on their diaries as they quickly reclaimed them from the perverts.

Mizuki had a rather strange encounter with Naruto after he went out to drink for the first time in a few years. Apparently he had gotten so drunk he ended up in a rich district this time, _almost _making a fool of himself. Thankfully, Naruto was doing a thieving round and saved his ass by framing a rude merchant and getting Mizuki out of firing range. The white-haired man genuinely thanked the boy for the rescue, after taking a cup of coffee to make him sober.

Naruto had STILL not met his Uchiha savior, so he was getting a bit antsy around the compound sometimes. But the Uchiha had mostly taken to ignoring him or glaring at him. It wasn't really a secret that Naruto had a kekkei genkai, but only the clans knew how he had gotten it. Kind of like an unofficial rule. The shinobi of the Uchiha would immediately learn facts about Kakashi Hatake or Naruto Uzumaki when they turned into genin.

Hayate had also taken to kicking Naruto's ass every week in their little training/beatings. Naruto was definitely improving, by pure instinct. He made a slightly sloppy style to protect him from Hayate's merciless strikes, but both Hayate and him knew that it was based of instinctual defenses. The one time that Naruto had actually hit Hayate, they both grinned viciously. If it was a real sword fight, it was have been nothing but a small cut cut on his arm, but it was a hit! Naruto had so much pride in himself at that moment. Unfortunately, Hayate did as well. And he upped the training to adding more force and more speed. Naruto's bamboo substitutes broke several times.

And of course, Hinata had proven to be his best friend yet again. Constantly by his side the second he needed her for company, and even when he didn't. He didn't mind. They trained in their respective Doujustu constantly and Naruto knew his eyes were improving. She also returned his book near the end of the year and figured that she almost definitely knew more about seals then everybody in the Hyuga clan. She would sometimes look at Naruto in a slight worry whenever he mentioned sealing though. Some of his ideas were just insane.

Hinata also did something very special, to him at least. The girl had been hanging out with Naruto all day on October 9th, and left just before nightfall. Before that though, she had taken a flower pressed picture and put it in his hidden room. He fell asleep easily due to constant studying of seals, and woke up to be greeted by the picture on the inside of his door. He was amazed at the Uzumaki spiral, somehow shaping into the insignia of his Senrigan. The words 'Happy Safe Birthday' struck home to him. He actually cried a bit, knowing how his best friend was okay with his little problem he had with locking himself in on his birthday.

When he came out the next day Hinata could see the respect in his eyes for her, but she paid it no mind as she simply hugged him and continued training. Naruto smiled as she did, knowing that she could see his emotions. Because he knew that she wouldn't really use them.

He would use them for her.

* * *

**Okay that's all this chapter. It's actually kind of small. Around 7.5k words. But the Academy Years is mostly just telling you what has changed due to the new effects.**

**Also, you guys might want to know this. Currently, as of his recent birthday right there, Naruto is eight years old. Hinata will be eight next chapter. These kids are pretty mature... Hah! Hinata was known to be mature at a young age and Naruto was tortured, forcing him to mature. However, I believe that the constant connection between the two is what allows them to mature this quickly in my story here. Even in canon, the second Naruto doubts himself, Hinata reaffirms his strengths and they both come out matured. I believe currently this is the third or fourth time in the canon manga that she's done this too...  
**

**Either way. I don't really have anything to say... And I feel like I'm forgetting a lot of shit right now...  
**

**Hmm... Since I know that you guys likely won't review without questions...  
**

**1) How do you guys like me using Hayate? Everybody loves Hayate!(Or they SHOULD)  
**

**2) A virtual cookie for your thoughts on Hinata's interest in Fuinjustu?  
**

**3) How many of you are looking at me strangely for not introducing Lee to Gai yet?  
**

**4) What do you wanna bet that people are gonna rage that Itachi wasn't active in this chapter?  
**

**5) Who is happy that Naruto is finally training his Doujustu, which WILL improve.  
**

**6) How many of you want me to just hurry to Tenshio?  
**

**7) This one is important, How do you think I am doing with the emotion part of this story so far?  
**

**And that is about it... REVIEW PLEASE! D:  
**


	8. Author's Note

**People of fan fiction... My readers. I have good news and bad news. First off, I am NOT abandoning any stories. So you can relax with that. However, the bad news is that my update speed is no longer... expected.**

**My update speed will be random and unpredictable from this point on for two reasons.  
**

**Reason Numero Uno, being that my life is busy. I'm hanging out with my surrogate family a lot more lately because we're getting bored of this town. I wish to play some video games or online games as well. Combine that with the unnecessary effort I put in other activities and I can only save a bit of time with this site. However, when I do write, I normally write over 5000 words per session. Which is rather large compared to what I have seen. So my stories will still be active and hopefully updated often. However, I can no longer promise each story to be updated within a month. I can promise that I plan for SAO:GOTH to have a new chapter this month, but not Naruto:NSMN or Avalon Squad.  
**

**Reason two is a more personal reason. Plot bunnies have taken over this hosts brain. We, the plot bunny union, demand that our ideas be used! NOW! *shakes Lann's head before temporarily losing control*... Ouch... Anyway, as you can see I have a bad case of plot bunnies. I took too little of the medicine(Slipping in their ideas) and now they are resistant. So I am going to make... *pauses for suspense* ...MORE stories for people to complain about! I very much doubt I could handle more stories with an expected update time. To be honest, I am dying to use the ideas I am having right now. Lex is also excited in reading and Beta-ing my new works. If you want some ideas of what I am going to do first, check my challenges on my profile.  
**

**First things you all can expect, is a Pokemon and Persona 4 story. I am most likely going to be using my Darkened Leaves, Don't Be Afraid challenge and my Against All Odds challenge. These ideas are the main factions of the plot bunny tribes within my brain. Damn bastards... They no leave! And they're smart, so they don't go near my heart. They know if they do that, they will burn! Only Lex can mess with that organ!  
**

**And now as a recap of what is happening.  
**

**Bad news: You guys don't get a definite update speed.  
**

**Good news: You guys get more stories to read if you like the stories I make.  
**

**And also on another note. I have noticed that I go into stories believing that everyone knows what I am talking about. This is a terrible mistake. I must make the story far more realistic. Sure, this is a fan fiction, but quality fan fictions show so much detail that someone who hasn't even seen the anime can understand and love the story. In response, I hope you people enjoy my latest stories.  
**

**This is the Silver Flare, Lann Majra, signing off.  
**


End file.
